kung fu panda : la leyenda del prodigio
by joseph albert
Summary: tras la derrota del lord shen, po y tigresa descubren que su mundo esta habitado no solo por animales sino también por humanos, un humano llamado itachi cambiara para siempre la historia de china y ayudara a po y a tigresa en su camino hacia el amor. Una historia llena de acción y amor (M) pero sobre todo acción mucha accion (si te gusta las peleas y guerras esta es tu historia)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: descubrimiento excepcional**

Han pasado dos años desde que po derrotara al malvado lord shen, a pesar de esa increíble victoria po y tigresa **(quien se había comenzado a enamorar del panda luego de aquel abrazo) **no imaginarían que en ese mundo de animales antropomorfos también existían los humanos **(más adelante se explicara por qué no conviven con los animales) **que habían desarrollado un estilo más letal del kung fu llamado "el estilo del soldado". Uno de estos humanos acabara siendo el hijo adoptivo de tigresa y po y les demostrara que un mundo donde la compasión y la bondad abundan la diferencia de especies es ignorada totalmente. Además después de dos años de entrenamiento tigresa es la tercera del valle de la paz en poder dominar la paz interior ya que po como muestra de agradecimiento por salvarlo del cañón de lord shen le demostró la forma de dominar el flujo del universo.

Era un día soleado y hermoso en el valle de la paz po y tigresa tenían la única misión de cuidar la frontera entre el bosque de bambú y el valle de la paz para impedir una antigua amenaza de bandidos lobos samuráis (**los peores enemigos de los practicantes de kung fu), **tras derrotar a lord shen po había madurado tanto en carácter como en cuerpo que aunque aún le daba la apariencia de un panda esponjado y tierno era mucho más esbelto y atlético.

Po: tigresa, necesito preguntarte algo

Tigresa: (confundida) si lo que sea que quieres saber?

Po: porque decidiste recibir hace dos años el cañón de lord shen para protegerme?

Tigresa: (muy nerviosa y un poco sonrojada) pues…porque (traga saliva) veras…..

Po: que sucede? **(nota el leve cambio en la actitud fría y severa de tigresa)**

Tigresa: porque tú eres mi mejor amigo (aun nerviosa)

Po: enserio porque el primer día que estuve en el palacio tú eras la única de los cinco furiosos que no llego a ni siquiera a apreciar mis fideos.

Tigresa: **(recuerda un poco dolido ese día) **es que no podía creer que un panda haya sido elegido el guerrero dragón y estaba con mucha envidia que todo mi entrenamiento haya sido en vano porque mi meta era ser la guerrera del dragón.

Po: (se acerca y abraza a tigresa) no te preocupes porque a decir verdad desde el primer día yo solo quería aprender kung fu nunca tuve la intención de ser elegido el guerrero dragón; y aunque el mundo me considere el guerrero dragón yo creo firmemente que TU eres la guerrera del dragón porque eres la única que no he podido derrotar en un combate **(recordar en kung fu panda 2).**

Tigresa:** (agradecida le devuelve el abrazo a po) **gracias po eso es lo que me impresiona de ti, nunca demuestras odio ni siquiera para una persona que no siente nada.

Po: **(arranca una hoja de loto rosado) **tigresa hay algo más que quiero decirte.

Tigresa: que pasa po?

Po: (sonrojado y muy nervioso) tigresa yo….. Yo te am…

Antes de que po termine de revelar su amor se escucha una explosión en los bosques de bambú y se escuchan risas malévolas y saqueos por todos lados. Cuando los dos guerreros llegan al lugar se sorprenden al ver más de mil lobos y rinocerontes asaltando una pequeña aldea , pero estos no eran bandidos comunes ya que empinaban katanas y cuchillos junto con shurikens; no podrían tratarse de más que ninjas y samuráis los peores enemigos de los guerreros del kung fu. Po y tigresa se ponen en posición de combate dispuestos a terminar esta barbarie.

Líder de los samuráis lobo: valla, valla, pero si son el guerrero dragón y la maestra tigresa

Po: detente y te llevaremos a ti y a tus miles de camaradas a la justicia ilesos.

Tigresa: **(muy seria) **mejor escúchalo porque nosotros cumplimos nuestras promesas

Líder ninja rinoceronte: (con su rostro cubierto con una máscara) huy que miedo! Somos miles contra dos y no somos indefensos sabemos pelear.

Po: nunca pensé enfrentarme a un samurái y a aun ninja

Líder samurái: no tenías que esperar porque nuestro próximo objetivo es el valle de la paz

Tigresa: mucha charla a pelear!

Líderes: (al unísono) al ataque!

La pelea comienza con los maestros dominando a los miles de guerreros pero no les era tan fácil como otras batallas estos guerreros eran muy hábiles y después de dos horas intensas los maestros comenzaron a sentir los síntomas del cansancio, después de eso un samurái le propina un corte limpio al brazo derecho de po y le hace perder mucha sangre, tigresa es recibida con mas de 5 shurikens que se clavan en sus piernas sin posibilidad de levantarse.

Líder samurái: esto termina ahora!

Po: esto recién empieza; (comienza a hacer movimientos de tai chi)

Tigresa: (se quita las shurikens con mucho dolor y hace lo mismo que po)

Líder ninja: (rie locamente) creen que no conocemos ese movimiento?!

Ninjas: AHORA!

Po y tigresa fueron insertados con pequeñas agujas en su cuello y espalda al grado que ya no podían ni dar un solo paso.

Po y tigresa: que nos han hecho!

Líder samurái: hemos bloqueado vuestros chis con agujas de presión, no podrán usar ni un movimiento durante las próximas 3 horas.

Tigresa: QUEEEE!

Líder ninja: ahora imaginen el terror que sentirán los aldeanos al descubrir que sus dos protectores han sido degollados (saca su katana)

De pronto un cuchillo explota frente a los bandidos y los obliga a separarse de los maestros ; po y tigresa habían acabado con miles de enemigos pero aún quedaban como 700.

Líder samurái: quien anda ahí!

Extranjero: dejen en paz a los maestros y lárguense de aquí (con una voz muy tranquila y madura)

Ninjas: ajajajajaja! Y tú nos vas a obligar.

Extranjero: se los advierto no interfieran conmigo no tengo intenciones de matarlos.

Ninja1: maldito arrogante!

El ninja saco su katana y con un movimiento ataco al extraño quien para sorpresa y horror de todos con su dedo índice izquierdo detuvo la espada como si fuera de goma y haciendo presión en el filo cortó al ninja en dos partes.

El extraño iba vestido con un sombrero de paja tradicional japonés que cubría su rostro y una capa negra que rodeaba su cuerpo, la capa tenía el dibujo de una calavera atravesada por dos palos y una espada. Po y tigresa se impresionaron de que un extraño haya podido derrotar tan fácil a un ninja.

Líder ninja: pagaras por esto, samuráis y ninjas al ataque!

El líder con los 700 guerreros atacaron al extraño quien de alguna forma con solo levantar sus dos manos logro crear un muro de piedra como si el la contralara, los ninjas y samuráis cayeron dentro del muro y para su horror el extraño estaba afuera del muro como si se hubiera tele transportado.

Líder ninja: cómo demonios hiciste eso! **(Horrorizado)**

Extranjero: se llama clonación me sorprende, se supone que los ninjas de alto nivel pueden hacer esa técnica es un juego de niños para ellos

De repente el muro se desprendió del suelo y el extraño dijo:

Extraño: lo único que tengo que hacer es hacer presión en mis puños y el muro los aplastara; pero como les dije no tengo ninguna intención de matarlos

Extraño: CAÑON DE TIERRA!

El muro que tenía a los guerreros encerrados fue disparado hacia el horizonte hasta perderse de vista

Líder samurái: ahora solo quedo yo (temblando de miedo)

Extraño: te daré una oportunidad más; devuelve lo que robaste y vete de aquí.

Líder: jamás! Un simple vagabundo no me va a intimidar.

El líder ataco con todo lo que tenía pero el extranjero esquivo sus golpes sin ni siquiera ponerse en guardia, el extraño saco de su mano cinco shurikens ocultas en su capa.

Líder: crees que con unas shurikens me vas a parar?

De pronto del suelo salieron dos pares de taladros de tierra giratorios con el fin de perforar el cuerpo del líder quien de milagro logro esquivarlos

Líder: **(pensando)** su velocidad de técnica es increíble ni si quiera movió sus manos, las shuriken en su mano era solo un truco para distraerme de esa técnica

Extraño: eres bueno, casi anticipas mis movimientos.

De pronto un clon idéntico del extraño empúñala la espada del ninja muerto y apuñala por la espalda al líder.

Extraño: CASI!

El líder aun así no se rendia y siguió luchando hasta que por fin fue dejado inconsciente luego de un golpe en la nuca del extraño.

De pronto el hombre se acercó a po y a tigresa de forma muy amable y con pequeños golpes de presión logro desbloquear su chi y les permitió volver a moverse. Luego curo sus heridas con un ungüento de eucalipto.

Tigresa: guau chico eres un fenómeno, ni nosotros mismos pudimos vencer a esa jauría.

Po: gracias, a propósito que estilo de kung fu usas porque ni el maestro oogway podía controlar la tierra.

Extraño: preguntas después, ahora hay que apagar el incendio que consume esta aldea

El hombre dejo boquiabiertos a los maestros al controlar el agua de un rio cercano y con ella apagar el incendio. Luego de liberar a los aldeanos y devolver sus pertenencias. Po y tigresa le piden al extraño que rebele su rostro, el extraño se quitó el sombrero y desabrocho lentamente la parte superior de su capa revelando algo tremendo ¡era un humano! Su rostro era muy normal y su mirada era fría y sin sentimientos, sus ojos eran oscuros y grises cabello negro y largo junto con una cola que colgaba en la parte posterior de su pelo.

Po: un humano eso es imposible!

Tigresa: (seria aunque sorprendida) se supone que los humanos no conviven con los animales a no ser que se desate una guerra entre los dragones encerrados en el volcán subterráneo.

Extraño: si pero yo no vivo aquí estaba de paso buscando un nuevo lugar donde dormir y para mi sorpresa me encontré en china el único país donde solo hay animales y vi esta aldea y a ustedes peleando; (hace una reverencia) maestro po maestra tigresa es un honor conocerlos.

Po y tigresa (al unísono) como sabes nuestros nombres?

Extraño: aunque no convivimos con ustedes nunca nos deja de sorprender las hazañas que los animales logran desde la fundación del kung fu por parte del maestro oogway, asi que es normal que conosca al guerrero dragon y la maestra del tigre.

Tigresa: aunque los humanos y animales no somos enemigos, la última vez que se unieron fue cuando el maestro oogway y el general li shan hicieron el pacto de protección mutua donde nosotros cuidamos china y ustedes cuidan Europa.

Po: aun no respondiste mi pregunta ¿Qué estilo usaste y cómo te llamas?

Tigresa: si chico cómo te llamas

Extraño: me llamo itachi ryu (ojo de dragon) tengo 6 años y uso el estilo del soldado, un estilo de pelea que usamos los humanos entrenados donde aplicamos el chi no en nuestro cuerpo sino en los elementos

Po: por eso lograste controlar tierra y agua?

Tigresa: (sorprendida) espera tienes 6 años!

Itachi: si porque?

Tigresa: eres muy maduro y fuerte para tu edad, muéstrame tu lista de reclutamiento

Itachi: está bien

Po: la lista dice "itachi ryu veterano de Alemania, teniente del cuartel de dragon, 2 medallas de honores y una de congreso HEROE DE GUERRA"

Tigresa: gua itachi, eres todo un prodigio, tienes un lugar a donde ir?

Itachi: (suspira con tristeza) no yo sobrevivo en los bosques ahora soy un fugitivo del cuartel

Tigresa: por qué? (Apenada)

Itachi: no quiero hablar de eso.

Po: y donde están tus padres

Itachi: **(de sus ojos salen algunas lágrimas aunque su rostro continúa sin emociones**) nunca los conocí solo sé que murieron tratando de salvarme cuando tenía minutos de nacer.

Tigresa: (se acerca y abraza a itachi muy apenada) no te preocupes ven con nosotros al palacio de jade podrás quedarte el tiempo que quieras después de todo te debemos la vida.

Itachi: lo siento maestra no soy maestro de kung fu y por lo tanto no me siento digno de posar en el hogar de los cinco furiosos y el maestro shifu.

Po: cuando le contemos lo que hiciste de seguro te aceptara además tus habilidades dejaran pasmados a los otros furiosos.

Tigresa: ven con nosotros te cuidaremos como si fueras nuestro hermano.

Itachi:** (al escuchar eso se secó las lágrimas y abrazo a tigresa y a po) **gracias.

Así después de un día de peleas y sorpresas los dos maestros y su nuevo amigo fueron al palacio de jade a 15 km de ahí en el camino po vuelve a lo del principio.

Po: tigresa yo quería decirte….. (Nervioso)

Tigresa: queee?

Po: **(suspira y no se atreve a decirle la verdad por ahora) **que te debo la vida y que siempre estaré a tu lado para cuidarte, lamento no haberte protegido de esos ninjas y samuráis

Después de eso se arma de valor y le da la flor de loto acompañada de un beso en la mejilla

Tigresa: (sorprendida y muy sonrojada) po….. Pensando (sin darme cuenta está conquistando mi corazón)

Itachi vio la escena desde adelante pero no dijo nada ni la expresión fría de su rostro cambio, aunque en el fondo se sentía feliz pues su mayor sueño era tener una familia y que mejor que con sus dos mejores amigos que acababa de conocer.

Itachi: maestros mi mayor sueño siempre fue que ustedes dos me entrenaran en el arte del kung fu

De pronto itachi saco de su único bolso de soldado que traía una colección de pergaminos con dibujos de pintura hechos por el mismo donde él y los dos maestros peleaban y otros donde estaban unidos como una familia aunque el fuera un humano; su mayor anhelo era tener una familia ya que todos sabemos cómo son tratados los soldados peor uno como itachi que desde que aprendió a caminar fue bautizado con el fuego del combate.

Los dos maestros al ver los dibujos se impactaron de felicidad y el trio compartió un abrazo cálido

Tigresa: no importa lo que pase nosotros te protegeremos y claro que te enseñaremos kung fu . A partir de ahora tu eres nuestro hermano menor

Po: así es chico porque yo y tigresa hemos hecho tantas cosas que nos vemos como hermanos y mejores amigos

Itachi: (con una pequeña sonrisa) pues yo no diría lo mismo después del beso en la mejilla

Po y tigresa:(sonrojados al extremo)

Itachi: además ustedes serian la mejor pareja de china, sería un placer para mí ser el primer humano en la historia en convertirme en el primer niño en ser adoptado por una pareja de animales

Po y tigresa: se sorprenden por el comentario…. **pensando (para nosotros sería el mejor regalo de la vida adoptar a un niño tan serio y fuerte, sobre todo tan cariñoso.)**

Itachi: en su mente (que estoy pensando cuando sepan lo que permanece dentro de mí por más que me perdonen no me arriesgare a poner en peligros sus vidas)

Mientras pensaba eso unas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de itachi pero como po y tigresa estaban detrás suyo no se percataron de nada pues debido a su brutal entrenamiento y falta de cariño como soldado itachi era casi carentes de emociones.

Itachi: aun pensando y llorando ( así que disfrutare estar con ellos solo dos días luego me iré)

Al fin el trio llego al valle de la paz preparados para dar una sorpresa a todos los aldeanos y maestros del palacio.

**Con esto concluye el primer capitulo de kung fu panda: la leyenda del prodigio. ¿Qué es lo que permanece dentro de itachi? ¿Qué les espera a po y a tigresa en su romance? ¿habrá mas humanos en china? Descúbranlo continuando leyendo esta historia, a partir de los próximos capítulos habra mucho más de po x tigresa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autor: ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenecen solo son parte de mi historia ficticia.**

**Nota2: no busco enriquecerme con ninguna historia solo soy un fan que quiere dar rienda suelta a su imaginación.**

**Capítulo 2: el prodigio**

El trio caminaba por las calles del valle, por donde pasaban no había animal alguno que no se impresionara de ver un humano en china

Conejo: estoy soñando o lo que veo es un humano?

Pato: no estas soñando yo también lo veo

Cerdo: pero que pasa aquí hace mucho que un humano no venía a la antigua china

Todos los animales se impactaban de ver a itachi quien no mostraba emoción alguna al ver que era el centro de atención, po y tigresa acompañaban a su amigo por las calles sin importar la opinión de la gente en la entrada del palacio el maestro shifu tocaba y meditaba bajo la sombra de un pequeño árbol hasta que vio llegar a po y a tigresa.

Po y tigresa: buenos días maestro

Shifu: buenos días. Como les fue en la misión?

Tigresa: (muy seria) maestro tenemos que hablar con usted seriamente.

Shifu: estoy escuchando

Po y tigresa le contaron al maestro la dificultad que habían enfrentado en la misión, luego contaron la intensa batalla contra los samuráis y los ninjas. Al final acabaron su historia contando las hazañas y proezas de su salvador y nuevo amigo, ocultando muy bien su identidad como un humano.

Shifu: (impresionado) increíble un ejército de ninjas y samuráis pudo haberlos matado.

Po: maestro vamos a presentarle a nuestro salvador y amigo.

Tigresa: pero maestro esto que usted va a ver es algo increíble.

Shifu: no importa ha salvado la vida del guerrero dragón y de mi propia hija, así que merece el mayor respeto posible

Tigresa: itachi ya puedes salir del árbol.

Itachi salto de un árbol muy grande que se encontraba a la derecha del árbol de shifu, salto con unos movimientos acrobáticos increíbles y haciendo reverencia dio su primer saludo al maestro

Itachi: maestro shifu mi nombre es itachi ryu vengo de Alemania y es mi mayor placer conocerlo.

Shifu: (con la boca abierta muerto de la impresión) no puede ser, un humano en china! Se supone que el último humano vino aquí hace más de 2000 años cuando los dragones escaparon del volcán subterráneo.

Itachi: perdón maestro, yo no vine de visita solo estaba buscando un nuevo lugar donde dormir pero me encontré con los maestros en un situación crítica y decidí ayudarles.

Po: y como salvo nuestras vidas queremos que se quede en el palacio

Tigresa: no solo eso maestro, po y yo hemos decidido que itachi será nuestro hermano menor ya que él es huérfano y no tiene hogar además de salvarnos la vida nos curó nuestras heridas.

Shifu: eso es imposible un humano familiarizado con animales, podrás quedarte en el palacio todo lo que quieras ya veremos. Además si tú salvaste a los maestros supongo que debes muy fuerte.

Tigresa: si eso le sorprende, él es solo un niño apenas tiene 6 años y aun así su madurez y apariencia no es para nada a la de su edad.

Shifu: enserio; que estilo prácticas?

Itachi: el estilo del soldado maestro

Shifu: entonces tu dominas el chií en los elementos?

Po: un segundo, usted sabia de ese estilo?

Shifu: si, pero no puedo enseñarles por que el maestro oogway decreto que solo los guerreros que se unan a los humanos en el ejército dominen ese estilo así que yo no sé cómo manejar el chií en los elementos.

Tigresa: si ese es el caso cuando itachi domine el kung fu yo regresare con él al cuartel.

Itachi: (suspira triste) lo siento maestra pero yo no regresare, no recuerda que les dije que soy un fugitivo.

Tigresa: si pero prométeme que nos contaras tu secreto, confía en nosotros no le diremos a nadie.

Itachi: está bien pero no le diremos a nadie de mi relación con el ejército porque si se enteran que estoy aquí me iré, no pienso volver a vivir ese infierno.

Shifu: veo que a pesar de que casi no posees emociones eres muy amable, por lo tanto te concedo el honor de entrenar en el palacio de jade y ser el hermano de tigresa y po.

Itachi: gracias maestro

Po: bueno antes de ir a entrenar, maestro iremos a la tienda de fideos de mi padre quiero presentarle a mi nuevo amigo y hermano.

Shifu: está bien, vuelvan antes del mediodía.

Po: tigresa vienes con nosotros?

Tigresa: si claro.

El grupo de hermanos camino hacia la tienda de fideos, en el camino itachi comenzó preocuparse más por sus maestros ya que él no los veía como hermanos sino como los padres que nunca conoció.

Itachi: maestros, no quisiera ofender pero aunque me agrada la idea de hermanos yo los veo a ustedes como mis padres

Po: (sonrojado) deeee de que estas hablando?

Tigresa: siii po y yo solo somos mejores amigos.

Itachi: aunque se hagan llamar amigos a leguas puedo notar que su amistad se está convirtiendo en amor, no importa porque sé que ustedes acabaran juntos.

Po y tigresa: sonrojados al extremo ambos maestros no dicen nada. Pero se dan una tierna mirada que demostraba el aumento de su amor.

Finalmente llegaron a la tienda del señor ping y todos en el restaurante quedaron boquiabiertos al ver un humano en china, incluso algunos temían de itachi pues su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción más que frialdad.

Ping: hijooo! (Se acerca y abraza el cuerpo esbelto del panda)

Po: hola papa

Ping: umm.. Extraño a mi pequeño panda que estaba más gordito te has desnutrido. Y por cierto (le susurra al oído) cuando te le declararas a tigresa.

Po: papaaa!

Tigresa:(entra a la cocina) buenos días señor ping, po ya faltan 10 minutos para el mediodía date prisa y presentale a nuestro hermano.

Ping:(confundido) hermano de que habla?

Po: papa lo que sucede es que durante nuestra última misión estuvimos en una situación crítica y un amigo nos salvó y como él es huerfano y sin hogar, decidimos traerlo a vivir con nosotros

Ping: en serio rápido preséntemelo, le preparare un plato especial.

Po: itachi entra ya.

Itachi entro y el señor ping se sorprendió como todos al ver un humano pero al escuchar la historia contada por po lo recibió con mucha alegría.

Itachi: señor mi nombre es itachi ryu es un placer conocerlo y probar sus fideos.

Ping: gracias niño es increíble que tengas seis años, apenas eres más bajo que tigresa y tu actitud no es para nada la de un niño.

El trio disfruto de un rico almuerzo antes de entrenar en el palacio, al subir las largas escaleras llegaron al salón de entrenamiento donde los cincos furiosos entrenaban intensamente. Shifu les había contado todo sobre itachi así que ninguno se sorprendio de ver a un humano, el maestro mantis tenía un odio profundo por los humanos debido a que sus seis hermanos murieron en la batalla del puente esperanza entre soldados y lobos **(esto es solo ficticio)**

Mono: po amigo donde te perdiste? Hola tigresa

Tigresa: hola mono

Grulla: así es como no llegaste a cocinar el almuerzo tuvimos que comer tofu.

Víbora: eso sin duda hubiera sido un manjar para mi amiga.

Tigresa: gracias víbora

Po: prometo compensarlos, con una cena babara! Esta noche hare fideos con tofu frito y camarones en honor a la visita de itachi

Itachi: maestros es un placer conocerlos a todos se de todas sus batallas, los humanos admiramos a los animales guerreros por su perseverancia y amor por el arte marcial

Todos los maestros saludaron a itachi de forma respetuosa aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de mantis.

Mantis: (sube al hombro de itachi) así que tú eres el soldado, disculpa mi comentario pero tu mirada fría no es intimidante, así que no creo que tu hayas salvado a mis amigos.

Itachi no respondio palabra alguna

Mantis: hui que hablador se nota que no eres un niño normal, que tienes fiebre? Responde idiota!

Aunque itachi no cambio su expresión fría su puño comenzaba a cerrarse, no faltaba mucho para que mandara a mantis a la aldea con el ninja partido en dos.

Tigresa:(se acerca a mantis y lo levanta del suelo apretado con una mirada asesina) escucha pequeño este chico salvo nuestras vidas lo creas o no y si haces algo que haga que este chico se vaya o se sienta triste el desayuno será anca de mantis, comprendes?

Mantis: (muerto de miedo) siiii, comprendo.

Mono: vaya no pensaba ver a un animal defender a un humano con tanta intensidad

Tigresa: el no solo es eso también es mi hermano por que salvo mi vida y al igual que yo es huerfano.

Po: también es el mío por que curo mis heridas y es más fuerte de lo que creen.

Shifu: buenos días estudiantes.

Todos: buenos días maestro

Shifu: a partir de ahora este humano entrenara con nosotros, como les hable el soldado maneja su chií en los elementos pero no en el cuerpo por lo que nuestro deber es enseñar a este chico a manejarlo en el cuerpo. Eso significa que convertiremos a este chico en un guerrero completo.

Todos excepto mantis aceptaron de buena manera enseñarle a itachi el manejo corporal del chií. Como a po el primer paso de itachi fue superar la prueba de obstáculos en el salón.

Tigresa: escucha mantente tranquilo y deja tus habilidades internas fluir

Shifu: tigresa muéstrale como se hace.

Tigresa supero sin ninguna dificultad cada uno de los elementos en menos de 20 segundos, po que había mejorado mucho su manejo de flexibilidad y potencia supero el salón en 23 segundos.

Itachi: bien creo que es mi turno

Mantis: (pensando) ojala se rompa cada hueso

Víbora: mantis sé que no piensas nada bueno de el pero yo te garantizo que este chico es todo un prodigio

Mono: eso hay que ver

Itachi se quitó la capa de soldado revelando una camisa y pantalón de militar color negro, al final opto por quitarse también la camisa dejando boquiabiertos a todos los del salón, con solo 6 años de edad el entrenamiento intenso había convertido a itachi en todo un atleta, sus músculos eran completamente desarrollados y su espalda poseía una cortadura ya cicatrizada.

Shifu: bueno a la cuenta de tres, dos, uno…. Ve soldado

Itachi supero cada uno de los obstáculos a pesar de ser su primer intento si ninguna dificultad, los anillos con púas eran como columpios para él, los pisos movibles no fueron problemas para sus saltos acrobáticos, los hombres de madera con púas no fueron rivales para él y por ultimo las trampas de fuego explosivas fueron como cohetes de niños para sus reflejos increíbles.

Shifu: 26 segundos! Un nuevo record de niños

Itachi: bueno creo que lo logre

Tigresa: (muy impresionada) chico no hay duda alguna eres especial

Po: si….muy especial (recuerda su primer intento desastroso)

Grulla: celoso? Po

Po: no! Por qué debería estarlo

Tigresa: porque tu creaste el nivel

Po: ya se…. Ay ni me lo recuerdes

Después de eso itachi sintió curiosidad por un pequeño botón rojo que había en una columna cerca de la puerta de entrada.

Itachi: maestro para que sirve esto?

Shifu: espera no lo presiones!

Ya era tarde el botón libero por el salón una serie de modificaciones en los obstáculos, el techo y las paredes se cubrieron de péndulos y trampas mortales y los hombres de madera fueron remplazados por bueyes y tigres de acero con cuchillas y hachas.

Itachi: lo siento mucho maestro debe una forma de desactivarlo

Shifu: si la hay pero para eso se necesita pasar el obstáculo 4 veces y solo pueden lograrlo aquellos que hayan encontrado la paz interior.

Itachi: paz interior?

Po: es el arte de manejar el flujo del universo.

Tigresa: solo yo, po y el maestro shifu la poseemos

Itachi: y por qué no la supera cualquiera de ustedes 4 veces seguidas

Shifu: el maestro oogway creo este sistema de entrenamiento para que solo uno a la vez pudiera hacerlo.

Itachi: eso significa que cada uno de ustedes tres solo podrá pasarlo una vez

Shifu: si por que por más que yo solo lo pase mil veces no se detendrá.

Mono: pero entonces quien será el cuarto?

Víbora: si ninguno de nosotros 4 posee la paz interior.

Mantis: (con una sonrisa maléfica) maestro shifu debo recordarle que las reglas dicen que quien activa algo debe desactivarlo solo

Grulla: que estas tramando mantis.

Víbora: es obvio que desea que itachi muera, verdad.

Mono: pues si el no posee paz interior será imposible pasarlo.

Tigresa: me da igual lo que digan las reglas, no dejare que mi hermano muera.

Po: lo mismo digo yo.

Tigresa: bien comenzare yo

Shifu: bien tigresa lo que tienes que hacer es usar la paz interior, alrededor de esta habitación hay 5 puntos escondidos en diferentes lugares, con 5 cuchillos debes pasar las trampas sin recibir daño y lanzar los cuhillos al aire acertando en cada uno de los puntos escondidos.

Tigresa, po y shifu con su manejo de la paz interior superaron los obstáculos ya que para ellos el dominar el flujo del universo les permitía atravesar los obstáculos como si se trataran de tortugas debido a la tremenda velocidad que otorga el manejo del chií.

Itachi: bien creo que es mi turno

Tigresa: basta itachi! No podrás hacer eso solo con tus habilidades.

Po: es cierto, muy pocos han logrado pasar este obstáculo sin poseer la paz interior y ninguno ha salido ileso.

Itachi: (no pierde la compostura y con su rostro tranquilo) si muero no tengo que perder, yo descompuse esto ahora yo lo arreglo.

Tigresa: no digas eso! Eres nuestro hermano.

Itachi: prometo que lo lograre, un soldado siempre cumple su promesa.

Sin más decir, itachi se colocó en el centro del salón listo para enterrar los 5 cuchillos a los puntos escondidos, se quedó parado unos cuantos segundos en el centro con los ojos cerrados meditando. Al final salto con una agilidad tremenda hacia las trampas y lanzando los cuchillos en el aire con una precisión sorprendente estos se clavaron en los puntos escondidos, al finalizar eso los péndulos y todas las demás trampas más difíciles se volvieron a ocultar en el techo y en el sótano.

Itachi:(cae al centro del salón ileso) algo más que tengo que hacer?

Todos en el salón quedaron boquiabiertos incluso tigresa que a pesar de que su carácter era muy parecido al de itachi no pudo evitar abrir la boca frente a ese tremendo talento.

Itachi: (confundido) por que se sorprenden? Po dijo que otros además de yo sin poseer paz interior ya habían superado esta prueba

Po:(aun con la boca abierta) ssssiii pero nadie había salido sin al menos perder un dedo.

Shifu: solo tengo algo que decir, increíble! Ni siquiera tai lung el más joven en revelar los mil rollos del kung fu pudo hacer a una edad tan joven.

Víbora: este chico es un fenómeno

Tigresa: y es un prodigio no hay duda

Shifu: bien basta de la impresión comenzaremos con los sparrings.

Todos salieron hacia afuera del salón para tener combates amistosos, aunque mantis planeaba usar eso para sin duda provocar daño itachi.

Shifu: bien itachi como tú tienes experiencia en el estilo del soldado, debes aprender a usar tu chií en tu cuerpo así que tienes prohibido usar el control de elementos. Solo usa el combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Los combates continuaron muy parejos lo que fue una tragedia para mantis ya que este peleo con toda la intención de lastimar a itachi pero no pudo con la agilidad y talento del humano, hasta que llegó el turno entre itachi vs tigresa

Tigresa: listo

Itachi: sin duda alguna

Para sorpresa de todos tigresa logro dominar a itachi aunque no por paliza, pues si itachi hubiera usado toda su fuerza en su estilo de pelea sin duda alguna el resultado hubiera sido distintos.

Después de 1 hora entera de intenso combate shifu da la orden de parar, tigresa salió ilesa del combate pero itachi aunque no estaba para nada lastimado no pudo liberarse de estar con su frente algo sangrante. La fatiga y el cansancio no era problema para la resistencia superior de itachi, finalmente llegó el turno del guerrero dragón.

Shifu: ahora habrá algunos cambios, como po es el guerrero dragon itachi tendrá la libertad de usar toda su fuerza.

Po: (preocupado pero no asustado) está bien porque yo tengo algo que ninguno de los que has enfrentado tiene.

Itachi: en serio que es?

Po: ya lo averiguaras.

La pelea comienza con itachi sacando de sus manos fuego puro y ráfagas de viento que combinadas con el fuego crecían la intensidad po con la paz interior esquivaba sin problemas las ráfagas, sin embargo po no se libró de recibir uno cuantos golpes con puños de roca que llegaron a incluso hacer sangrar su boca y mejillas blancas, después de 10 minutos de control de elementos contra agilidad corporal po logra asestar de milagro un golpe en el estómago de itachi que bloqueo sus músculos y le impidió usar el control de elementos.

Itachi:(adolorido pero no lastimado) que fue eso.

Po: se llama el chií de los héroes, yo soy el único en mil años que lo ha poseído

Después de eso po logra asestar una patada en el mentón de itachi y mientras este está en el aire po los sujeta con su brazo derecho clavándolo en el piso y ganando el combate

Itachi:(se levanta del suelo sorprendentemente como si nada) tu título de guerrero dragon no fue en vano

Po:(haciendo reverencia) gracias, reconozco que para ser un niño eres muy fuerte.

Los cinco furiosos miraban impresionados como po acababa de vencer de nuevo a un prodigio (tomando en cuenta que itachi con solo 6 años logro ponerlo en aprietos) pero había una persona que además de impresionada lo miraba con algo de amor.

Tigresa:(con una mirada de enamorada) se ha hecho más fuerte….. (Susurrando) y guapo.

Víbora:(nota la mirada en la cara de la felina) tigresa, po ya te conquisto vamos confiesa!?

Tigresa: (sonrojada vuelve a su actitud seria) queee noooo!

Mono: vamos amiga desde gogmen tu estas enamorada de po...

Tigresa: no están equivocados, bueno (mira coquetamente a víbora) al menos yo tengo el valor de salir con él a alguna misión solos, no como alguien que no se atreve a estar a solas con grulla.

Mono: queeee!

Víbora:(sonrojada) ya basta de hablar de romance.

Tigresa: hum… picarona

Shifu: bien el entrenamiento ha terminado retírense a sus habitaciones y descansen para mañana.

Todos se retiraron al palacio al palacio de jade para descansar después de un entrenamiento po cumplió su promesa de hacer la cena bárbara, itachi dormiría afuera debido a que ya no había espacio en el lugar.

Durante la noche tigresa salió de su habitación y vio a po sentado en el árbol de durazno de la sabiduría celestial.

Tigresa: po que haces aquí?

Po: hola tigresa, solo estoy meditando un poco.

Tigresa: estoy muy impresionada de que hayas vencido aunque sea solo un niño era todo un fenómeno.

Po: bueno, tú también lo venciste.

Tigresa: si pero conmigo no uso toda su fuerza y aunque sea muy fuerte, (se traga su orgullo) yo no hubiera tenido oportunidad contra él.

Tigresa se sentó al lado de po y ambos maestros comenzaron a charlar cosas de lo que paso en la mañana.

Tigresa: po; puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Po: claro.

Tigresa:(muy sonrojada) porque de camino al valle me besaste en la mejilla?

Po:(sonrojado) puessss… porque era una forma de agradecerte que me hayas ayudado

De la nada itachi aparece detrás de los maestros completamente curado de sus heridas en el enfrentamiento.

Itachi:(con una sonrisa en su rostro) yo no diría lo mismo.

Po y tigresa: itachi! Que haces aquí?

Itachi: quería relajarme un poco

Tigresa: bueno es un poco tarde, hay que ir a dormir.

Itachi: maestra antes de irse quiero hacerles una petición a ustedes dos.

Po: si lo que sea que quieres?

Itachi: solo quiero que ustedes dos sean mis maestros personales en el kung fu

Tigresa: con mucho gusto hermano, ahora sin más tiempo me retiro a dormir

Po se dirigía a su habitación cuando itachi sujeto su hombro para una pequeña charla.

Po: itachi, que sucede?

Itachi: cuando admitirás que estás enamorado de tigresa?

Po: (suspira) si lo admito estoy locamente enamorado de ella, pero como le voy a gustar si ni siquiera le he dado un regalo o le he dicho algo.

Itachi: pues yo tengo el regalo perfecto.

Po: haa si? , dime que le daremos.

Itachi: no nosotros, tú, le haremos una estatua de ella como guerrera dragon.

Po: como haremos eso?

Sin decir nada itachi diviso una roca y con su chií logro cortar la roca y hacer una copia perfecta de tigresa en pose de lucha con un kimono largo y hermoso, con su habilidad itachi escribió tallado en roca debajo de la estatua **"la verdadera guerrera dragón y la más hermosa de china"**

Itachi: ahora a pintarlo.

Itachi saco de su carpa donde dormía su bolso donde guardaba sus pergaminos de dibujos unos pinceles con muchos colores, en solo 2 horas la estatua estaba completa, los colores eran perfectos y el kimono era de color azul. Envolvieron la estatua en papel de regalo y con su dominio de tierra itachi hizo un túnel que llevo la estatua hacia la habitación de po.

Itachi: qué esperas ve y dásela.

Po: mañana por la noche ya es muy tarde.

A medianoche hacia un frio tremendo, a tal grado que po e itachi escuchaban el crujir de dientes de tigresa desde su habitación, sin soportar más la preocupación ambos se dirigieron a la habitación y entraron para ver algo que dejo a po rojo como tomate. Tigresa dormía desnuda con nada más que una manta delgada, itachi al ser un niño casi sin emociones ni siquiera pestañeo o se sonrojo y mantuvo su mirada fría.

Tigresa: (se despierta asustada y roja cubriéndose con su manta) po itachi! Que hacen aquí.

Po: (rojo como tomate) tttttranquila tigresa solo vinimos a ayudarte.

Tigresa: pero no son capaces de tocar la puerta! (Cierra su puño con furia) agradezcan que les debo la vida sino ya los hubiera hecho papilla.

Po:(muerto del susto) siiiiii….

Itachi:(con su mirada de siempre y nada asustado) a mí no llama para nada la atención, en el cuartel el soldado niño o adulto debe solicitar permiso a su teniente incluso para vestirse.

Tigresa: enserió? ….. Hah había olvidado que tú eres un niño, es normal que no te atraiga una mujer desnuda.

Itachi: le hemos traído una manta más gruesa y un poco de chocolate caliente.

Tigresa:(cubierta con su manta) gracias.

Po:(aun rojo) bueno sin nada más que decir nos vamos.

Tigresa:(sujeta a po por el hombro) espera po.

Po: que pasa?

Tigresa: (muy sonrojada) pues veras….. Hace mucho frio y me gustaría compañía esta noche.

Po:(apenado) quieres que duerman contigo?

Tigresa: si por favor.

Po: ddde acuerdo (traga saliva al ver que tigresa aún seguía desnuda bajo la manta)

Ambos maestros se acurrucaron en el suelo y se acostaron juntos, tigresa por alguna razón estaba feliz de que po durmiera a su lado y siguiendo sus instintos abrazo al panda quien se sonrojo aún más. Po no podía dejar de contemplar la hermosa figura de la mujer de sus sueños que a su vez poseía una figura envidiable con pechos grandes y desarrollados que hacían al panda babear.

Tigresa:(confundida y sonrojada) po que estás viendo?

Po:(asustado) yo nada, nada….jejeje

Itachi:(seguía parado en la puerta feliz por ver lo que pasaba) bueno sin más que hacer yo me retiro.

Tigresa:(se reincorpora de la cama) itachi, piensas dormir en ese frio y afuera?

Itachi: qué más puedo hacer?

Tigresa: ven con nosotros, duerme aquí.

Po: pero tigresa, un humano con animales es algo ilógico

Tigresa: así le agradeces al chico que nos salvó la vida?

Po: está bien.

Itachi se acostó en el rincón de la habitación alejado de los maestros que dormían al estilo matrimonial, pues no quería interrumpir esa oportunidad de mejorar su amor.

Po y tigresa: buenas noches itachi

Itachi: (vuelve a sonreir de alegría) buenas noches….mama…papa.

Ambos maestros se sonrojaron y apenaron al oir eso, pero tigresa no pudo evitar mirar con ternura a itachi quien dormía tranquilamente en el rincón abrigado con otra manta.

Tigresa y po: (susurrando) buenas noches hijo.

Al final los maestros se miraron con amor después de oír ese susurro, tigresa sorpresivamente beso la mejilla de po y este solo pudo sonreir enamorado.

Tigresa: descansa po.

Po: lo mismo digo tigresa.

**Bueno así concluye el segundo capítulo de la leyenda del prodigio, continúen leyendo esto esta lejos de terminar.**


	3. Chapter 3: ajuste de cuentas

**Notas de autor: no busco enriquecerme con esta historia solo quiero dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

**Capítulo 3: ajuste de cuentas e ira extrema**

Tras un día duro de entrenamiento y demostraciones los cinco furiosos, la pareja de po y tigresa y el niño prodigio disfrutaban de un descanso bien merecido; pero en un reino al noroeste de china no se podría decir lo mismo luego de que el emperador yamamoto un león africano grande y esbelto desatara su furia contra ninjas, samuráis y su líder.

**En el reino de la ciudad de tierra**

El reino en favor a su nombre era una ciudad repleta de rocas y montañas, en la cima de la montaña más alta se encontraba un castillo alto y magnifico aún más que el de la ciudad de gogmen. Al parecer uno de los ninjas había visto en el ataque parte del rostro de itachi y de inmediato lo reconoció como humano.

Yamamoto:(gritando) queeee! Un humano en china, pero eso no es posible, además como no pudieron vencerlo si eran más de 700 contra uno.

Líder ninja:(temblando) siiiii….. Pero no era indefenso, sabía controlar la tierra y su fuerza era sobrenatural.

Yamamoto:( lleno de cólera demostrando su dominio en el kung fu parte al líder en dos con un simple corte de su mano desnuda enfrente de los ninjas y samuráis) silencio!. Cuando yo quiero mis tesoros del valle de la paz nadie me puede fallar.

Ninjas:(muertos de miedo algunos no pudieron evitar mojar sus pantalones) emperador por favor perdónenos, prometemos volver con el triple de ninjas y samuráis.

Samuráis: (en la misma situación de los ninjas) siiii….así es.

Yamamoto:(estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con los bandidos, cuando recordó algunas palabras del líder) un momento, ese humano controlaba la tierra?

Ninja2: si por qué?

Yamamoto: imbéciles! Ese no era cualquier humano era un soldado, si hubiera querido los hubiera hecho papilla!

Samurias:(temblando) y que es un humano soldado?

Yamamoto: los humanos al igual que nosotros desarrollaron su propio método de pelea llamado "el estilo del soldado" donde el chií es aplicado en los elementos no en el cuerpo.(de pronto cierra su puño golpea el suelo partiéndolo en dos) tienen suerte de que haya sabido eso si no ya los hubiera matado!

Ninjas: perdoooooon!

Yamamoto:(se reincorpora un poco más calmado y llama a uno de sus secuaces) tripa ven ahora!

Del pasillo surge un enorme gorila negro y musculoso con unas garras semejantes a cuchillas llenas de sangre (de ahí su nombre).

Tripa: si majestad.

Yamamoto: manda un mensajero a las tierras de arabia denles un mensaje al rey de los barbaros, díganles que si quieren ayuda en su guerra contra los soldados tienen nuestro apoyo, también quiero que prepares a mis generales tigres, a mis leopardos y a mis elefantes.

Tripa: como ordene majestad. (Sale del palacio en dirección hacia el cuartel del ejército)

Ninjas: majestad, no es por interrumpir pero, para que necesita a los barbaros ellos también son humanos.

Yamamoto: todo el mundo sabe que los barbaros son los peores enemigos de los soldados, además si enfrento al ejército soldado con mi propio ejército no tendré oportunidad, los barbaros son crueles y no pelean por honor o gloria solo por conquista, así que tengan por seguro que recibiré su apoyo.

Samurái 2: majestad, no le parece exagerado declarar una guerra solo por no conseguir unos tesoros.

Yamamoto:(con una velocidad sorprendente decapita al samurái con su propia katana antes de que este reaccione) crees que hago esto por eso! Me importa un bledo los tesoros, hago esto, para matar al guerrero dragon, el mato a mi mejor amigo shen ahora yo le devolveré el favor.

Voz del pasillo: en eso te apoyo mi amor (del pasillo sale una leona muy hermosa pero su cara reflejaba solo lujuria y maldad)

Yamamoto: hola mi amor (la besa apasionadamente) akira.

Akira: necesitaras el apoyo del general yangshi nuestro más habilidoso tigre en el kung-fu.

Yamamoto: ahora llámalo (bosteza) estoy algo cansado me voy a dormir. (Le susurra al oído a akira) haz lo que quieras con los ninjas y samuráis. (Se va hacia su alcoba al fondo del castillo)

De la nada sale del techo un tigre musculoso y esbelto con un uniforme negro con dibujos de dragon.

Yangshi: me llamaban majestad?

Akira: si general necesitamos todo su apoyo en esta guerra para vencer a los soldados y matar al guerrero dragon.

Yangshi: y yo que obtengo a cambio?

Akira:(abre la parte superior de su kimono rebelando su busto de sus pechos grandes y hermosos, y le muestra su pierna desnuda con una mirada muy lujuriosa) algo más?

Yangshi: (babeaba al ver tremenda figura) mejor que ganar millones de barras de oro.

Akira: (se acerca con mucha velocidad que era imposible verla acercarse demostrando que ella también sabía kung fu y toca la entrepierna del general) si ganamos esta guerra ha espalda de mi esposo seré tuya cuando quieras. (Mira con malicia a los ninjas y samuráis que esperaban a las puertas del palacio) ahora me gustaría nuevas pieles de lobos y rinocerontes.

Yangshi: como ordenes preciosa.

En menos de un minuto los ninjas y samurias yacían tendidos en el suelo lleno de sangre, la fama de yangshi como "el asesino de los ojos de fuego" no era para nada exagerada.

**De vuelta al valle de la paz.**

Son las 4am en la habitación de tigresa, po por puro instinto (o tal vez por miedo) se despierta para volver a ponerse rojo como un tomate al ver a tigresa desnuda durmiendo abrazandolo, con mucho cuidado po logra salir sin despertar a la maestra de pronto se acerca a donde dormía itachi en el rincón de la habitación.

Po: itachi….itachi despierta

Itachi: que sucede?

Po: faltan 2 horas para el amanecer, volvamos a nuestras alcobas y durmamos lo que nos resta de tiempo, si el maestro shifu sabe que dormimos con su hija (traga saliva y se sonroja) no quiero ni imaginar lo que nos hará. Además ya no hace tanto frio.

Itachi: de acuerdo (se levanta y acomoda su manta y su cama) a propósito ¿Por qué estas sonrojado?

Po: (avergonzado) no lo entenderías aun, eres un niño.

Itachi: crees que nunca vi una mujer desnuda?

Po: pero tu ni siquiera te alteras o pestañeas.

Itachi: apenas soy un niño y en el cuartel los niños y niñas se bañan con las mujeres no con los hombres.

Po: bueno si ese el caso, ya no me sorprende más.

Itachi. No perdamos más tiempo vamos a dormir, y po te prometo que algún dia tendras el placer de despertar todos los días abrazado de tu amada.

Po:(sonrojado no dice nada pero se acerca a la maestra y le da un beso en la frente) buenas noches princesa.

Itachi: ve la escena pero no dice nada.

Tigresa:(pudo sentir el beso de po en su frente pero no dijo nada, solo una pequeña sonrisa salió de su rostro que aun dormía)

Ambos maestros se dirijen a su alcoba para dormir lo que queda de la noche antes de comenzar el día de entrenamiento. Amanece y como siempre shifu espera a sus alumnos a la puerta de sus alcobas, luego suena el timbre de amanecer y todos incluyendo a itachi.

Todos: BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO.

Shifu: bien, vayan y disfruten de su desayuno en 1 hora comenzaremos a entrenar.

El desayuno eran sandwichs de queso con tofu y chocolate caliente, todos disfrutaban de un buen estado hasta que mono le pidió a mantis pasarle el la taza de chocolate, mantis se acercaba a mono cuando vio a itachi conversar con tigresa sobre su futuro entrenamiento que ella le daría, sin poder contener más su odio a los humanos mantis arroja la taza de chocolate al rostro de itachi.

Itachi:(gritando de dolor) aaaaaaahhhhhh! Mis ojos!

Víbora: mantis que has hecho!

Grulla: creo que de verdad te pasaste amigo.

Po: (sujeta a itachi quien no dejaba de moverse por el ardor en el suelo) rápido traigan hielo para sus ojos.

Tigresa: (se levanta de su silla completamente furiosa) te lo advertí insecto verde! No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermano!

Tigresa estaba a punto de atacar con sus garras a mantis quien paralizado por el miedo apenas podía moverse, cuando de pronto shifu entra a la cocina y sujeta a tigresa de una pierna impidiendo su ataque.

Shifu: que sucede aquí!

Tigresa: (intenta zafarse de shifu) suélteme maestro, voy a darle una lección a ese insecto!

Mono: maestro, mantis le arrojo el desayuno caliente a itachi en los ojos.

Shifu: mantis, porque estás haciendo eso?!

Mantis:(gritando se justifica) maestro, como piensa que voy a poder vivir con un humano después de que mataron a mis madres y mis hermanos en la batalla del puente de la esperanza, y cuando les pido que me ayuden ningún soldado me da ni siquiera comida! Y yo tengo que sobrevivir sin nada.

Itachi lleno de ira con su fuerza se quita de encima a po, y se recupera de su ardor con sus ojos un poco rojos.

Itachi: pero por que desgastas tu rabia en mí, yo ni siquiera había nacido cuando eso sucedió!

Mantis:(se reincorpora) porque que te hace creer que tú no eres igual, además tu dijiste que has huido del cuartel y te haces llamar soldado. Traidor, cobarde, desertor!

Itachi:(se acerca a mantis con un cuchillo de soldado) al menos no soy un imbécil que malgasta su rabia con otra persona que no tiene nada que ver con su dolor, como tu…estúpido!

Mantis se aleja de itachi sin nada de miedo y se pone en pose de lucha en la cima de una columna de la cocina.

Itachi: (suelta el cuhillo y se pone en la posición de combate del tigre) esta no te escapas de mi esta vez.

De pronto shifu soltó a tigresa y se antes de producirse el choque entre el humano y el insecto, se colocó en medio de ellos y los detuvo antes de que llegaran a golpearse.

Shifu: ey, ey ey! Quieren pelear vayan a salón de duelos.

Itachi y mantis: (al unísono) será un placer maestro.

Tigresa:(mira a mantis) si itachi sale lastimado te juro que no saldrás de ese duelo sin al menos una pata.

Po: cálmate tigresa, recuerda que él ya ha salido de situaciones peores, además no permitas que el odio envenene tu alma, además yo también estoy furioso pero creo que debemos dejar que ellos resuelvan sus problemas solos.

El grupo de maestros se dirigió al salón de duelos, este salón se encontraba en la parte trasera del salón del dragón era un lugar oscuro con 6 antorchas en cada esquina que iluminaban el lugar, en el centro había una enorme jaula con un piso similar a una parrilla, sin más que decir los dos combatientes entraron a la jaula.

El combate comenzó con una patada de itachi voladora que se dirigía al pequeño cuerpo de mantis quien logró esquivar y contraatacar con una serie de golpes rápidos que lograron golpear el cuerpo del humano, sin embargo este no mostro ningún signo de dolor y al final logro conectar un puñete en el cuerpo entero del insecto, después itachi salta al aire a una altura de más de 2 metros e intenta conectar una patada aplastadora, mantis reacciona a tiempo y esquiva el golpe que dejo a su paso unas grietas en el suelo. Cegado por la ira el insecto cogió dos pares de espadas que estaban en la esquina de la jaula, desde las gradas del salón los maestros miraban atónitos la espectacular pelea y el talento de un niño de tan solo seis años. Tigresa se sintió un poco preocupada al ver a itachi enfrentarse a un maestro armado ya que la única regla en esos combates era **"rendirse o morir" **po observaba el combate cuando vio a tigresa preocupada y sorprendente este agarra la mano de la maestra.

Tigresa: (sonrojada) po… que haces

Po:(mira a la maestra con una mirada de amor y relajada) no te preocupes te prometo que no saldrá nada mal (luego empuja a tigresa hacia su hombro) creo que esto te relajara.

Tigresa:(no puede reaccionar pero su corazón latía más rápido y solo pudo mirar al panda con una sonrisa de enamorada)

Víbora:(viendo la escena da un pequeño golpe al hombro de su amiga y con una sonrisa coqueta le guiña el ojo)

Tigresa:(sonrojada le da una mirada a su amiga y señala con su dedo a grulla) por que no haces lo mismo?...miedosa.

Víbora:(voltea la mirada) hum…..

Mono: vamos itachi acabalo!

Grulla: cómo puedes traicionar a nuestro amigo.?!

Mono: creo que el merece una lección después de lo que hizo….. Recuerdas.

Grulla:(suspira) tienes razón. Adelante itachi!

Prosiguiendo con el combate mantis atacaba al humano con ataques de samuráis con ambas espadas, itachi esquivaba cada una de ellas con movimiento parecidos a los de capeo iras y acrobáticos, al final itachi divisa otras dos espadas escondidas en el techo y con sus saltos casi felinos y sobrehumanos logra atraparlas.

Itachi: bueno ahora estamos a mano. A pelear!

Mantis ataca al humano con sus dos espadas con toda la intención de decapitarl0.

Itachi: (ni siquiera muestra signo de susto y con su mirada fría) que patético.

Para sorpresa de todos incluso de shifu que miraba la pelea desde el balcón más alto (estaba tan impresionado que ni se percato de lo de po y tigresa) itachi con su mano desnuda detiene los ataques de mantis, el impacto del corte fue tan fuerte que deja tras el salón una pequeña ráfaga de aires.

Itachi con su habilidad de control de elementos recubre las hojas de su espada con fuego y electricidad, basto un solo golpe para pulverizar las espadas de mantis, luego itachi coloca sus espadas en pose de combate hace una tele transportación con su velocidad apareciendo detrás de mantis con las espadas ya guardadas en sus bolsillos y los ojos cerrados.

Mantis:(gritando) haaaaaaaaaaaaaah (luego su cuerpo es cubierto por una masa de fuego y electricidad)

El insecto se desplomo en el suelo aun consiente pero sin poder moverse.

Mantis: (con su voz débil pero clara) humano tonto!

Itachi al escuchar eso mira sus espadas y las arroja al suelo para terminar el combate con sus propias manos. El niño se coloca parado de pie frente al insecto y colocando sus dos manos en la cima de su cabeza en forma de martillo demoledor da un golpe tan fuerte que el piso tiembla. Y ahí yacía mantis inconsciente pero vivo con el cuerpo quemado y un poco arrugado. Itachi por el contrario gozaba de no tener ni siquiera suciedad en su ropa de soldado. Todo acabo en solo 3 minutos

Itachi:(suspira con algo de fatiga) esto….. Se terminó.

Todos los que habían visto el combate se quedaron boquiabiertos, mono se desmayó al ver tal talento al igual que víbora. De pronto tigresa y po entran a la jaula y levantan a su "hermano" como quien levanta a un héroe.

Po y tigresa: itachi ganaste!

Itachi: gracias…. (susurra de nuevo) mama. Papa.

Po y tigresa responden con un abrazo calido y cariñoso al humano y aunque responden con sus bocas en sus mentes solo salía** (gracias hijo)**

Shifu:(despierta a mono y a víbora con una ligera palmada en la mejilla) que esperan lleven a mantis a la enfermería aún está vivo , grulla encárgate de cuidarlo hasta que se recupere.

Grulla, mono y víbora: si maestro. (Sacan a mantis de la jaula y lo colocan en una servilleta que para el era una camilla)

Mono:(corriendo hacia el hospital) como pudo vencerlo tan fácil, ayer el combate fue muy parejo.

Grulla: (volando) y de verdad crees que uso toda su fuerza?

Vibora:(corriendo tras mono traga saliva) si con solo 6 años hace esto imagen lo que hará con nosotros.(imagina en su mente a un itachi adulto venciendo a los 4 como si fueran bebes ya que solo po y tigresa habían logrado vencerlo a duras penas).

En el salón po, tigresa y shifu felicitaban al niño por su desempeño hasta que shifu calma el momento.

Shifu: itachi has peleado con todos, tienes dos horas para descansar tu sgte oponente ser yo.

Po y tigresa: pero maestro!

Shifu: ya he hablado.

Itachi: (hace una reverencia) como diga maestro.

Shifu: retírense nos vemos en el patio del salón de entremanientos

Después de dos horas de descanso todos excepto mantis se encontraban listos para observar el sgte combate.

Shifu: estás listo, puedes atacarme con todo (se pone en pose de lucha)

Itachi: (prepara sus puños de fuego) siempre lo estoy.

La pelea empieza con una serie de golpes de ambos adversarios parejos, pero los golpes de itachi unidos con fuego comenzaron a lastimar a shifu quien retrocedió para luego atacar a itachi con una patada en el estómago que esta si le dolió aunque como siempre no mostraba ningún signo. Shifu logra conectar varios golpes al cuerpo del humano hasta que este crea un "ataúd de tierra" que encierra a shifu sin posibilidad de escape, itachi agarra a shifu por la cara y con el mismo movimiento con el que po lo derroto en su combate clava a shifu en el suelo, pero eso no termina ahí. Shifu se levanta del suelo algo adolorido pero nada grave y continua contraatacando. Itachi logra bloquear cada uno de sus golpes y salta a una altura de casi 8 metros, de pronto itachi inhala aire y sus pulmones comienzan a hincharse.

Itachi: ESTILO DE FUEGO LANZALLAMAS DE DRAGON!

De la boca de itachi salieron dos dragones de fuego que persiguieron al pequeño panda rojo hasta alcanzarlo y quemarlo.

Todos: maestro!

Itachi: (aun en el aire levitando) tranquilos jamás lanzaría un ataque mortal contra mi propio amigo.

Eso era notable ya que el panda rojo logro levantarse adolorido pero no grave aunque un poco quemado y con su pelaje algo chamuscado. Sin embargo ese ataque lo dejo completamente furioso ya que la ropa que usaba era del maestro oogway y la parte superior ya no existía por lo que el único recuerdo de su maestro estaba destruido y eso no se podía ignorar.

Shifu: (tratando de ocultar su ira) felicidades chico te daré el honor de enfrentarte con todas mis fuerzas.( comienza haciendo taichí y libera su paz interior).

Itachi: eso esperaba.

Shifu:(apunta con su dedo índice a itachi y este comienza brillar y a emitir una onda azul) CHII OSCURO.

Del dedo de shifu salió una especie de rayo mezclado con energía al cual itachi no pudo esquivar (recordar que la velocidad del rayo es igual a la de la luz) este ataque sin duda hubiera matado a tai lung pero shifu aún no dominaba la paz interior así que por eso fue derrotado, el rayo destruyo por completo el patio y en el suelo itachi yacia con su camisa de soldado desgarrada y su cara con varias heridas después itachi comienza a escupir sangre. De pronto shifu se comienza a acercar al cuerpo tendido de itachi en el suelo quien estaba herido pero nada moribundo, el panda rojo comienza descargar su ira dando golpes 10 veces más fuertes gracias a la paz interior.

Tigresa: basta maestro, usted ya gano quiere matarlo!?

Po: si ya deténgase.

Shifu: no se metan en esto y descuiden no lo matare.

Itachi: (se levanta del suelo con sus piernas sangrantes)

Shifu:(conecta un golpe a la mandíbula de itachi y lo deja tirado de nuevo, luego sujeta la cola de su cabello) que decepción creí que serias mejor reto.

De pronto en la mente de itachi vinieron sus recuerdos de los entrenamientos y torturas a los que fue sometido en el cuartel pues esas palabras eran las mismas que sus tenientes le decían así su ira creció y algo cambio en sus ojos. Shifu se disponía a conectar el golpe final en su rostro pero de milagro itachi detuvo su golpe.

Itachi:(se levanta mientras una aura roja cubre su cuerpo) ni siquiera lo intente.

Shifu:(observa horrorizado lo que veía, el rostro de itachi se había vuelto demoniaco y sus ojos y pupilas eran completamente rojos)

Itachi: porque ahora soy 100 veces más fuerte.( de pronto sus heridas sanaron y de sus manos salían garras, sea lo que sea esa "cosa" no era itachi pues su voz era demoniaca y gruesa)

Los otros observaban desde el techo sin poder interferir. Pero todo el mundo noto el cambio de apariencia en el cuerpo de itachi.

Po: tigresa, ves lo que pasa?

Tigresa: claro que lo veo, que le pasa a itachi?

De vuelta en la pelea shifu temblaba al ver esa cara.

Shifu: quien eres?

Cosa:(suelta una sonrisa demoniaca) quieres saber quién soy? Jijijiji (risa de demonio) yo no tengo nombre!

La cosa propino un golpe a la cara de shifu que a pesar de usar la paz interior no pudo esquivar tremendo poder y velocidad. El golpe fue tan fuerte que mando a shifu volar tres metros y estrellarse contra el salón de entrenamientos que quedo completamente destrozado.

Cosa: ahora te mostrare .como usare este poder!

De la nada aparecieron todos los elementos de la tierra y envolvieron el cuerpo de la cosa hasta quedar todo rastro de itachi irreconocible. Los cabellos y puños eran de fuego, el cuerpo de roca, los pies de rayo, y las piernas de agua. El panda rojo se levanta para ver a su "nuevo" oponente. La cosa avanzo hacia shifu a una velocidad increíble, pero shifu con su paz interior igualaba su velocidad, sin embargo la cosa se dejaba golpear por el panda rojo cuyos golpes no parecían ni hacerle cosquillas, al final shifu decidio usar de nuevo el chií oscuro. Pero la cosa con su mano desnuda la detuvo y se la regreso golpeando al maestro con su propio ataque.

Cosa:(se acerca hacia el panda rojo quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo) espero que seas un mayor reto ahora.

Po:(con su chií de los héroes bloquea el poder de la cosa y esta queda paralizada) ya basta itachi tu ganaste.

Tigresa:(se acerca y abraza a su hermano llorando pues no soportaba verlo asi) detente, no los hagas por favor, (susurra) hijo.

Al escuchar esas palabras la cosa perdió su apariencia elemental y el cuerpo de itachi recupero su forma normal. El humano cayo arrodillado al suelo completamente cansado y soltando algunas lágrimas de tristeza pues logro ver el destrozo que hizo y al parecer sabía lo que era esa cosa.

**Recordar capítulo 1**

**Itachi: pensando y llorando (cuando sepan lo que hay dentro de mi aunque me perdonen no me arriesgare a poner en peligro sus vidas)**

**Volviendo al capítulo 3**

Tigresa: rápido, atiendan al maestro.

Po:(toca la yugular del maestro) está vivo! Llévenlo rápido a la enfermeria

Mono, grulla y víbora: si ahora! (Salen del palacio rumbo al hospital)

Tigresa:(se acerca a itachi quien aún seguía agotado) estas bien, que paso?

Itachi :(se levanta llorando aunque como siempre sin sollozar) les prometo contarles todo en la noche, ahora arreglare lo que destruí.

Con control de tierra itachi regreso todo a la normalidad desde el salón, hasta el patio.

Con la mente y el corazón triste itachi se va hacia el tejado y se sienta deprimido aun llorando. Tigresa y po apenados de la situación suben al tejado y aunque vieron todo sabían que itachi no hizo eso por pura intención.

Tigresa:(se sienta al lado de itachi y lo ve deprimido) crees que por lo que hiciste te odiaremos y dejaras de ser nuestro amigo?

Po:(se sienta al lado de tigresa) asi es, sabemos que no lo hiciste por intención asi que no te preocupes

Itachi:(mira a sus amigos con una sonrisa con lágrimas de felicidad mientras es abrazado por tigresa) gracias, les prometo hacer todo a mi alcanze para protegerlos porque para mí ustedes son lo más importante.

El trio de hermanos comparte un abrazo cálido mientras el sol se oculta en el valle de la paz.

**Con esto concluye este capítulo, ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Cuál es la situación de shifu y mantis? Descúbranlo leyendo más de esta historia.**


	4. chapter 4: secreto desvelado

**Notas de autor: para los que por si acaso no les gusta mi historia, este es mi primer fanfiction que hago en mi vida, aun así seguiré escribiendo pues ya tengo el final planeado.**

**Nota2: comenten y denme consejos de que quieren que ponga en mi historia, por cierto la escena (M) entre po y tigresa será después de terminar la primera guerra de esta historia.**

**Nota3: algunos capítulos para dar mejor ambiente a la escena ya sea de amor o de acción les he colocado un número musical como este capítulo. **

**Advertencia este capítulo contiene un poco de escena (M).**

**Capítulo 4: regalo de amor y secreto desvelado.**

Tras la pelea con shifu y mantis, la ira extrema de itachi y el resto de los acontecimientos del anterior capitulo. El trio de hermanos se encontraba en el techo disfrutando del ocultar del sol en el valle de la paz, llegó la noche y los 3 furiosos que fueron al hospital llegan con nuevas noticias.

Mono: las noticias de la situación del maestro y de mantis…..

Grulla: no se preocupen ninguno de ellos está en peligro.

Víbora: sin embargo mantis estará en el hospital por lo menos 1 mes, des pues de 10 días el maestro podrá volver con nosotros, afortunadamente el recibir el impacto de su propio chií fue lo que lo salvo.

Tigresa: entonces, quien será el encargado de dirigir el palacio hasta que el maestro llegue?

Po: por favor tigresa, todos sabemos que tú eres la indicada para ese puesto, aunque yo sea el guerrero dragón no poseo la suficiente madurez para un encargo tan grande.

Mono: si todos estamos de acuerdo…. Verdad?

Todos: si!

Tigresa: muy bien, itachi baja del techo ahora!

Itachi seguía en el techo un poco deprimido pero tras recuperar el control de sus emociones escucha el llamado de su hermana y baja con los mismos movimientos acrobáticos característicos de él.

Tigresa: (muy seria) será mejor que descanses chico, porque mañana comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento, tal y como dijiste po te ensañara el arte espiritual del kung fu y yo te mostrare el arte físico.

Itachi: (hace una reverencia) el día que he esperado toda mi vida ha llegado.

Tigresa: bien! Todos vayan a descansar hasta que llegue el maestro los 3 furiosos que no están heridos entrenaran por su cuenta.

Todos los maestros luego de cenar los fideos del chef po se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, pero po antes de entrar a su cuarto es sujetado del hombro.

Itachi: tu no oso panda, tienes una cita con la maestra tigresa.

Po:(sonrojado) itachi que dices?

Itachi: ya se te olvido el regalo que debías darle?

Po: (recuerda la estatua) hah sí! Que rayos estoy esperando.

De pronto por el pasillo se escuchan los pasos de tigresa quien ya se dirigía a tomar su descanso.

Itachi: oh no! ( esconde la estatua bajo la tierra) rápido llévala a algún lugar a que se distraiga mientras yo coloco la estatua en su habitación.

Po: de acuerdo. (Comienza a caminar hacia donde se escuchan los pasos)

Itachi:(itachi con su fuerza jala del hombro de po y lo vuelve a meter a su cuarto) espera enamorado! No pensaras conquistarla con esa ropa verdad?

Po: y qué más puedo usar?

Itachi saca de la nada un terno estilo matrimonial color negro.

Po: de donde sacaste eso!?

Itachi: aaaah? (de pronto en su mente se ven imágenes de bandidos cocodrilos noqueados en el bosque) lo encontré…. Jejeje.

Po: en serio?

Itachi: (escucha los pasos de tigresa más cerca) ya basta de charla! Vístete ya!

Po sin más que decir se vistió con el terno quien le daba la apariencia de todo un caballero, de pronto tigresa aparece por el pasillo y divisa su mirada hacia po (itachi se había ocultado) lo que veía la dejaba con cara de enamorada y aceleraba el pulso de su corazón.

Tigresa: (sonrojada) po…. qqueee haces vestido así!?

Po:(traga saliva muy sonrojado) pues…. Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta conmigo por el valle?

Tigresa: (pensando "no puedo ocultarlo más estoy locamente enamorada de el ya incluso me olvide del samurái yijiro **(ver kung fu panda la serie temporada 3) **ahora tengo que aprovechar que el maestro no está"…. po (traga saliva) está bien. Espera un minuto iré a cambiarme, pues no iré con ropa de entrenamiento. Además aún son las 7:30 pm.

Después de un minuto tigresa salió luciendo una figura que sin duda alguna era la encarnación de la belleza animal misma. Traia un kimono verde con dibujos de rosas un poco revelador pues el busto de sus grandes pechos era visible ya que no usaba sus vendas de entrenamiento que los apretaban.

Tigresa (avergonzada) me veo ridícula… cierto.

Po: (babeando ante tremenda belleza) noooo… estas .

Tigresa: gracias po…. (Pensando "nunca pensé usar mi regalo de cumpleaños número 18, gracias víbora")

El grupo de maestros salía del palacio rumbo a un lugar situado al noroeste del valle llamado "las cataratas de cristal" por las calles no había un solo animal que no se impresionara de ver a tigresa vestida así incluso algunos babeaban al ver tremenda belleza, en el caso de un accidente po llevo un par de toallas en una bolsa. Cuando se dirigían a las cataratas pasaron por el restaurante del señor ping quien al ver a su hijo con la maestra.

Ping:(gritando) ese es mi hijo!

Po y tigresa quedaron rojos como tomate pero aun así siguieron hasta que llegaron a su destino. El lugar era un lugar solitario con unas cataratas y lagos con el agua más cristalina que china pudiera lograr tener (dando razón a su nombre) al final ambos maestro se sentaron bajo las estrellas a conversar sobre cosas comunes (misiones pasadas, peleas, disputas, etc.) hasta que po reventó el silencio.

Po: tigresa quieres caminar sobre el agua?

Tigresa: (impresionada) queee! Como haremos eso?

Po: (extiende su mano izquierda) dame la mano y cierra los ojos….. Confías en mí?

Tigresa:(al ver el rostro del panda sonriente le devuelve la sonrisa de enamorada) siihh claro.

Tigresa obedece la orden algo sonrojada al sentir la mano del panda sujetarle la suya, po de alguna manera aprendió a usar el chií de los héroes en los elementos aunque no los podía controlar como itachi o los soldados.

Po: (gritando) ábrelos ahora.

Tigresa se encontró con la mayor sorpresa de su vida, no estaba caminando sino patinando sobre el agua y deslizándose sobre ella, mientras po miraba desde el otro extremo a su tigresa.

Tigresa: (emocionada) gua! Hu huh, esto es mejor que escalar una montaña.

Po: ( aparece frente a ella patinando) sin duda alguna….. Yehaaaaaa! (empieza a hacer surf en las olas de los lagos)

Tras minutos de diversión la pareja se agarra de la mano para hacer las acrobacias y compartir la diversión juntos, mientras tanto una música romántica comienza a inundar en la mente de ambos maestros y se escuchan sonidos de guitarras y varios instrumentos en el ambiente de los lagos.

Sin lugar a dudas el mayor error de estos maestros a los ojos de shifu fue enamorarse, así que aunque ellos lo consideraban su único pecado, el amor puede romper cualquier frontera.

Por coincidencia los maestros comenzaron a cantar en sus mentes la misma canción al caer en una sonrisa de enamorados y recordar las veces que estuvieron a punto de separarse (po siendo casi asesinado por lord shen, tigresa recibiendo el cañonazo y po siendo asesinado por el dragón kipá)

**Música en la mente de po:**

_**Mi destino ya estaba sellado contigo,  
y el corazón te entregué.  
Y aunque el mundo intentó separar los caminos,  
nunca olvidé… **_

**En la mente de tigresa:**

_**Tus caricias marcaron mi piel  
y tu voz mi corazón**_

**Mente de po:**_**  
En tus brazos el cielo encontré**_

**Tigresa:**_**  
y en tus ojos la fe**_**…**

**Ambos:**

_**Eres tú,  
sólo tú,  
la razón por la que viviré. **_

**Po:**

_**Fuiste tú,  
sólo tú,  
la mujer que yo siempre soñé.**_

**Ambos:**

_**Mi pecado eres tú…  
Siempre te amé. **_

**Po:**

_**Qué difícil fingir que el pasado no existe,  
sigues aquí junto a mí.  
A pesar del dolor tu recuerdo persiste,  
voy tras de ti… **_

**Tigresa:**

_**Tus caricias marcaron mi piel  
y tu voz mi corazón.  
En tus brazos el cielo encontré  
y en tus ojos la fe…**_

**Ambos:**

_**Eres tú,  
sólo tú,  
la razón por la que viviré.**_

**Po:**

_**Fuiste tú,  
sólo tú,  
la mujer que yo siempre soñé. **_

**Ambos:**

_**Mi pecado eres tú…  
Mi pecado eres tú…  
Mi pecado eres tú…  
Siempre te amé.  
Siempre te amé.  
Siempre te amé.  
Siempre te amé**_**.**

Tras terminar la canción en sus mentes la pareja estuvo a punto de compartir un beso de labios sobre las aguas, lamentablemente una enorme ola los arrastro hacia la orilla y estaban empapados.

Po: huhhh! Eso fue barbaro.

Tigresa: cómo puedes decir eso mírame!

Po: (mira a tigresa solo para quedar de nuevo rojo, la ropa de tigresa al ser de seda era transparente lo que permitía ver claro sus pechos y pezones a través del vestido mojado) titi tigresa.

Tigresa:(confundida) que sucede?

Po: (temblando señala el cuerpo de la maestra) eso..jijiji.

Tigresa: (gritando se cubre el cuerpo) no mires pervertido! Date vuelta, (cierra su puño) o tu piel será mi nueva cama.

Po:(temblando) siiiii!, está bien.

Tigresa: aaagh! Ahora que hare no podre irme al palacio con medio mundo viéndome asi.

Po:( saca las toallas que había traído y divisa un arbusto) ten, puedes secarte tras ese arbusto

Tigresa:(se mete tras el arbusto) gracias po…. Si te atreves a espiar, no llegaras al palacio sin al menos 10 dientes.

Po:(levanta las manos hacia atrás) vale, no lo hare

Después de unos minutos tigresa sale un poco más seca envuelta en la toalla que cubría todo su cuerpo aunque se veía que aun poseía su vestido, el pobre panda seguía empapado pero no tenía por qué avergonzarse porque su ropa no era de seda.

Tigresa:(sonriendo) po… regresemos al palacio, gracias esta noche fue la más divertida que he pasado.

Po: (en su mente) y esta noche aun no acaba.

Tigresa: son las 9:30 pm, hay que regresar por los tejados del pueblo no creo que quieras que te vean empapado o sí?

Po: si tienes razón.

Tigresa:(detiene a po por el hombro) espera un segundo panda! Estoy envuelta en una toalla no me trasladare asi, tendrás que llevarme en tu espalda.

Po: está bien, de acuerdo.

Tigresa se subio a la espalda de po, y este al ser mucho más delgado y musculoso ya no tenía dificultad al recorrer el pueblo por los tejados, sin embargo podía sentir los grandes pechos de la felina resbalándose sobre su espalda y al mirar abajo su entrepierna no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla un poco abultada (su miembro se había erectado).

Al final antes de caer sobre el tejado itachi esperaba a la pareja, con una pose firme y con su mirada fría de siempre le hace a po una señal de victoria dando por hecho que tenía que entregar su regalo.

Tigresa: gracias por todo amigo (besa su mejilla) fue la mejor noche que he tenido

Po: (la detiene antes de que pueda entrar a su alcoba) tigresa espera, no entres por favor todavía, puedes cambiarte en mi cuarto si quieres.

Tigresa:(confundida) de acuerdo, gracias.

Tigresa sale de la habitación de po cubierta con la manta gruesa que itachi le había dado la noche anterior, al frente de ella estaba po con un nuevo terno completamente seco **(**cuantos cocodrilos habrá noqueado itachi pero como dicen** "ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón").**

Po: tigresa, quiero mostrarte algo (da una mirada a la habitación de la maestra) pero primero, cierra los ojos.

Tigresa:(lo mira con una sonrisa coqueta)

Po: es una sorpresa.

Tigresa: está bien (cierra sus ojos).

El panda sujeta por los dos brazos a la maestra y la lleva a su alcoba con mucho cuidado de que la manta no se le cayera, al final desenvuelve la estatua del papel de regalo.

Tigresa:(escucha los sonidos y se emociona) ya puedo abrirlos.

Po: está bien…. Ahora.

Tigresa abre los ojos para encontrarse con el mejor regalo que alguien le haya dado en la vida, contempla la estatua de ella misma en pose de combate con el kimono azul y las figuras de dragón que habían en su vestido para ver al pie de la estatua la escritura que itachi había escrito sobre ella.

Tigresa:(emocionada sus ojos comienzan a lagrimear) po… es la primera vez que alguien me da un regalo tan bello.

Po: porque no debería dártelo? Eres mi mejor amiga y te debo la vida, además después de recordar tu infancia sé que nunca recibiste amor ni cariño de shifu, así que yo e itachi pensamos que esta sería una forma de aliviar tu dolor.

Tigresa:(no puede contener más la felicidad y comienza a lagrimear por primera vez en su vida) gracias chicos.

Po:(nota la alegría de su "amiga") aún hay más, guarde algo para ti (saca el loto rosado que recogió en la misión de ayer y se lo pone en su oreja izquierda, luego saca un pequeño espejo de su terno) mírate.

Tigresa:(se ve en el espejo por primera vez y nota que el loto resaltaba aún más su bello rostro) Dios (llorando de alegría) esto es demasiado.

Po: con la estatua y el espejo…. Ahora puedes verte a ti misma (ve el rostro de su amada y la mira con amor) con mis ojos.

Tigresa:(abraza al panda y le da un beso en la frente y en la mejilla llorando) gracias po, por favor mi último regalo es que duermas conmigo de nuevo esta noche.

Po: está bien iré a cambiarme.

Al salir de la alcoba sin contener más su pasión y amor el panda se desmaya en medio del pasillo, itachi que vio todo desde el techo se acerca y sin ningún esfuerzo lo levanta del suelo.

Itachi: veo que salió como lo planeamos (luego le saca el terno y la corbata dejándolo con su ropa de siempre)

Itachi: (toca la puerta) maestra tigresa! Soy yo, creo que po no aguanto más el sueño.

Tigresa sale de su alcoba desnuda al saber que itachi sería el único que podría verla así (aunque más adelante también será po) sin recibir una paliza, ya que el humano no se excitaba para nada ni pestañeaba (muchos pensaran que es porque eso sería zoofilia, pero en este mundo los animales erguidos con excepción de las aves tenían la misma compostura que los humanos, eso es porque itachi es solo un niño y al ser frio y sin emociones no es para que sorprenderse).

Tigresa:(aun desnuda) bien, mételo en mi cama dormiré con él.

Itachi:(obedece) muy bien maestra con su permiso me voy a mi carpa.

Tigresa: si quieres puedes dormir aquí. Ven acuéstate en el rincón.

Itachi: gracias maestra.

Así el grupo durmió plácidamente, tigresa ha recibido el mejor obsequio de su vida, po se ha ganado el amor de su amiga e itachi se prepara para cumplir su sueño de entrenar con los dos mejores maestros de china.

**Mientras tanto en el reino de yamomoto.**

Tripa: emperador yamamoto, le tengo un nuevo mensaje del rey de los barbaros.

Yamamoto:(se encontraba besando a akira) está bien dame el pergamino y ya puedes retirarte.

Akira: amor permíteme leerlo:

El pergamino decía lo sgte:

_**Yo Atila rey de los barbaros, señor de arabia y emperador de las islas del volcán subterráneo de Europa con el fin de prevenir otra humillante derrota a manos de los soldados me complace decirle al emperador yamamoto que he aceptado su propuesta de alianza entre su ejército de animales y el mío, tengo planeado declarar la guerra a china y a Europa a finales de este año, emperador yamamoto lo veo con su ejército en 8 meses en la frontera entre china y korea, la recompensa por la victoria de esta guerra será la mitad de mi imperio.**_

Yamamoto: genial, en 8 meses será suficiente para descubrir la debilidad del guerrero dragón y el niño prodigio que lo acompaña (espías en el valle de la paz).

Akira: amor, que planeas hacer?

Yamamoto: cuando shifu mande a los maestros a una nueva misión enviare espías y bandidos a atacarlos y cuando ellos fallen en matarlos estaremos listos para vencerlos conociendo su punto débil.

Akira:(besa a su esposo con un beso de lengua) me agrada como piensas, ahora (toca la entrepierna de su esposo que estaba abultada) bueno que te aparece si nos vamos.

Yamamoto:( sonríe coquetamente) tengo un miembro lleno que necesito eyacular ahora! (levanta a su reina de su cintura y se la lleva a su habitación real)

En la habitación del rey que era grande y espaciosa custodiada por gorilas en la entrada, akira empuja al león con fuerza en la cama real, luego de deshacerse del manto y toda la ropa de yamamoto, la leona comienza a quitarse su kimono hasta quedar únicamente en ropa interior con su brazier y unas bragas muy reveladoras que hacían notar el trasero de la leona. Yamamoto desesperado intenta besar a su reina pero ella lo detiene con un dedo y lo vuelve a empujar a la cama.

Akira: espera amor, tengo un regalo para ti antes de hacerlo.

En la esquina de la habitación había una columna de hierro, akira con una mirada lujuriosa agarra una botella de miel que estaba encima de un cajón y se lo unta en todo su hermoso cuerpo, luego comienza a hacer un baile stripper en frente de su esposo que babeaba al ver tremenda escena, sin contener más la excitación cuando akira abre su entrepierna revelando su parte especial, se acerca a la reina y la arroja a la cama desgarrando su ropa interior.

Yamamoto: (besando los pechos de la reina)

Akira: hah eso asi, mas, más mi amor (babeaba al sentir la lengua del león lamiendo sus pezones y la miel).

Yamomoto:(comienza a besarla en la boca y con su mano derecha comienza a tocar la entrepierna y la parte especial de akira) preciosa eres irresistible.

Akira:(gime de placer al sentir la mano de su rey tocando su parte especial) mi amor, hazme tuya y reviéntame.

La escena cambia a ambos villanos descargando su lujuria en la tina real del baño, completamente desnudos yamamoto introducía su miembro dentro de akira al mismo tiempo que tocaba sus pechos y la besaba desde su espalda, los dos leones estuvieron asi hasta el amanecer.

**De vuelta al valle de la paz**

Suena la campana del amanecer los 4 furioso, el guerrero dragón y el humano se despiertan para un nuevo día de entrenamiento.

Tigresa: mono, grulla y víbora durante los próximos 10 días ustedes entrenaran por su cuenta, yo y po nos encargaremos de entrenar a itachi de acuerdo.

Todos: de acuerdo tigresa.

Po: itachi alista tus cosas y síguenos.

El trio camino lejos del palacio de jade hasta llegar al estanque de lágrimas sagradas. Itachi cargaba en su espalda y en su bolso de soldado las sgtes cosas:

1.- un cuchillo de soldado.

2.- seis palos de acero

3.- 2 protectores de hierro para golpear.

4.- un arco con flechas y cuchillos explosivos

5.- y por ultimo ropa de soldado de repuesto.

Tigresa: bien itachi tu primera prueba es decirnos todo lo que sabes sobre la historia del kung fu, debemos analizar tu pasión e interés por esta arte.

Itachi: de acuerdo (hace una reverencia) maestra. Hace más de 20000 años el maestro oogway en su ambición por conocer los secretos de este mundo salió de su hogar en las islas galápagos y recorrió casi todos los países del mundo hasta que llego a china, tras caminar cientos de km el maestro diviso en la cima de una montaña un valle lleno de hermosura que más tarde sería conocido como el valle de la paz, el maestro sabía que había encontrado el lugar al que llamaría su hogar por el resto de su vida así que para conmemorar ese momento planto una semilla de durazno en la cima de esa montaña, ese árbol seria el que ustedes llaman "al árbol de la sabiduría celestial", luego de eso el maestro decidió meditar por 50 años en la cima de un acantilado sin comida ni agua, luego de eso pudo sentir el flujo del universo moviéndose sobre su cuerpo y su mente al ver tal hermosura el maestro lloro intensamente y sus lágrimas inundaron el pozo que estaba bajo ese acantilado, ese lugar es donde nos encontramos "las cataratas de lágrimas sagradas" aquí el kung fu nació cuando el maestro paso más de 10 años perfeccionando el arte de manejar el chií en el cuerpo y el fue el primero en poseer el chií de los héroes (mira a po) con el que tu lograste vencerme en el primer día que yo entrene. Bien eso es todo lo que se sobre el kung fu.

Tigresa y po: vaya aparte de ser muy fuerte eres muy sabio, hay algo para que no tengas talento?

Po: tigresa, recuerdas a peng? Aunque él también era un niño prodigio no le llega ni a los talones a este soldado.

Tigresa: bien sin más charla, hora de entrenar.

El entrenamiento comienza con el arte físico del cual tigresa seria la maestra, itachi estando atado de manos y pies sobre unas ramas de árbol con cuerdas que luego abren sus piernas hasta el extremo de sus costillas (abertura extrema) detrás de su espalda tigresa estaba sentada empujando su espalda para darle mayor flexibilidad.

Itachi: aaaaahhh! (no pudo evitar gritar de dolor).

Tigresa: (ignorando los gritos) un maestro de kung fu debe poseer flexibilidad y disciplina en su arte, debe aprender a ignorar el dolor y buscar la paz interna.

Luego pasa el arte espiritual del cual po sería el encargado, itachi y el panda se encontraban en una cueva meditando y sintiendo cada sonido y flujo que pasaba sobre ellos.

Po: un maestro debe usar su fuerza no para le venganza sino para la defensa, el kung fu vive en todo lo que hacemos y cualquiera puede hacer kung fu, como el pintor que tiene mucho cuidado y manejo en sus manos para pintar figuras tan bellas o el carnicero que corta la carne con tanta agilidad que su cuchillo nunca toca el hueso, eso también es kung fu.

Continuando con el arte físico tigresa sujetaba los protectores de hierro e itachi los golpeaba tan fuerte los protectores que se veían sus nudillos sangrando y los protectores estaban algo destruidos.

Tigresa:(continua entrenando al humano) eso itachi, más fuerte, quiero ver patadas vamos!

Itachi lanzaba patadas muy fuertes a tal grado que tigresa lograba sentir el impacto de esos golpes demoledores.

Tigresa: un guerrero de kung fu debe ser fuerte como el hierro y rápido como el sonido, nunca se rinde y su cuerpo debe adaptarse a cualquier ambiente.

Volviendo al arte espiritual itachi se encontraba haciendo taichí y movimientos fluidos sobre unas cataratas sin su camisa revelando su cuerpo atlético y con los ojos cerrados, mientras po lo observaba desde una colina.

Po: tu guerrero debes aprender a dominar tú chií y para eso debes ser como el agua, nada es más suave que el agua pero puede doblegar a la roca y caber en el más pequeño agujero que encuentres.

En el sgte paso del arte físico, itachi se encontraba haciendo flexiones con una piedra enorme sobre su espalda y tigresa montada encima de la piedra meditando.

Tigresa: el guerrero debe aprender a nunca cansarse y soportar cualquier peso que el enemigo pase sobre él.

Al final se ve a itachi sobre unas espinas ignorando el dolor que le provocaban en sus plantas y sus pies meditando y luego la escena cambia al humano haciendo golpes y movimientos de kung fu golpeando palmeras y partiendo rocas como si se trataran de piezas de algodón.

Tras 12 horas intensas de entrenamiento llego la hora del sparring. Itachi vs po y tigresa.

Po y tigresa: no uses tu control de elementos debes aprender a luchar con solo el cuerpo y nosotros no usaremos la paz interior, (se ponen en pose de lucha) listo alumno!

Itachi: (hace lo mismo) cuando quieran.

El combate inicia con itachi atacando a los maestros con una serie de patadas y golpes que estos bloqueaban, los maestros responden con patadas voladoras que itachi con sus reflejos sobrehumanos y movimientos acrobáticos esquiva.

Tigresa: po empújame ahora!

Po sostiene el brazo de la felina y la lanza hacia el humano haciendo una patada voladora con una velocidad sorprendente, la patada logra conectar en el rostro de itachi mandándolo a volar tres metros hacia atrás, itachi divisa una palmera y sujetándose a ella la usa como un impulso de cañón luego prepara su puño.

Itachi: (se dirige a ambos maestros) ahora me toca a mí!

El golpe llega a la mandíbula de tigresa y con su mano itachi sostiene el rostro de la maestra y la entierra en la tierra con un empuje hacia el suelo. El panda ataca con un gancho las costillas del humano que provocan que este escupa un poco de sangre, itachi responde dándose la vuelta y conectando un rodillazo en el estómago del oso que lo hace retroceder de dolor, luego divisa a tigresa aun en el suelo e intenta conectar un puñetazo en el suelo que la maestra con un trampolín en el aire logra evadir dejando de rastro unas grietas en el suelo.

Tigresa: vaya eso fue duro.

Po:(recuperado de su dolor) yo pienso lo mismo.

Tigresa: sigamos!

Tras una hora y media de combate, itachi seguía de pie con su brazo izquierdo y su frente sangrando, po tenía unos moretones y la pierna derecha un poco torcida pero nada que le impida caminar y tigresa tenía la boca sangrando y las dos cejas cortadas.

No hay duda de que si itachi hubiera usado toda su fuerza (liberara la "cosa" de su interior) po hubiera podido seguir de pie gracias al chií de los héroes pero tigresa hubiera estado inconsciente.

Tigresa:(jadeando de cansancio) bien creo que podemos parar.

Po: lo mismo digo.

Itachi: fue lo más increíble que me pudo pasar.

Tigresa: hoy aprendiste fuerza y velocidad, mañana aprenderás reflejos y flexibilidad.

El trio regreso al valle curado de sus heridas gracias al ungüento de eucalipto de itachi, eran las 6 pm y antes de entrar al palacio itachi tiene un mal presentimiento y divisa bajo las escaleras una figura que lo hace cambiar de actitud.

Itachi: tigresa, po vuelvo en unas horas iré al rio a pescar algo.

Tigresa: de acuerdo, vuelva antes de las 8pm.

Itachi:(salta del palacio y aterriza sobre un techo) de acuerdo.

Po y tigresa entran al palacio donde los 3 furiosos los esperaban al fondo de la piscina del dragón.

Víbora: y bien como les fue?

Mono: si cuéntennos

Po y tigresa: (se sientan al suelo por el cansancio) hah…. No se imaginan lo que paso, es todo un fenómeno en solo un día aprendió fuerza y velocidad.

Tigresa: tuvimos un combate los dos contra él, y acabo en un empate.

Po: como pudo dios y el universo ser capaz de crear un niño como itachi.

De pronto la puerta del palacio se abre y se ve una silueta de un hombre alto de más de 2 metros y muy musculoso atrás de él habían tres hombres adultos con uniformes similares a los de itachi que prefirieron esperar a las afueras del palacio.

Hombre: Dios no creo a itachi….. Lo hice yo.

Grulla:(impresionado como todos de ver otro humano) quien es usted?

Hombre: Garp, coronel Mathews garp.

Todos: (hacen una reverencia)

Garp lucía una figura digna de un coronel, tenía 36 años, su rostro era la de un hombre frio y poseía una pequeña barba, su vestimenta consistía en un uniforme verde de soldado con una capa que decía "coronel" sus puños eran del tamaño de una bola de bolos.

Po: a que se debe su visita coronel?

Garp: vengo por mi muchacho…. Itachi ryu.

Tigresa:(un poco furiosa) que le hace pensar que itachi es su muchacho?!

Garp: cuando sus padres murieron yo me hice cargo de él, lo reclute, lo entrene, lo hice teniente en Alemania por 2 años, supongo que eso lo hace mío por derecho.

Grulla: pero él dijo que se había escapado del cuartel.

Víbora: así es, además la cicatriz en su espalda me hace pensar que usted no ha sido tan cariñoso con él.

Tigresa: si, cree que no sabemos el infierno que ha vivido siendo solo un niño?

Garp: (suelta una pequeña risa) maestra tigresa, eso dígaselo a todos los soldados que entrenan con nosotros, ninguno de ellos recibe mucho cariño.

Po: lo siento coronel pero itachi por decisión propia ha decidido quedarse aquí y ahora mismo yo y la maestra tigresa hemos comenzado a entrenarlo.

Tigresa: además al ser huérfano se ha convertido en mi hermano y el de po.

Garp: (comienza a caminar por el salón) por lo que oigo no se han dado cuenta que itachi no es un humano para ser un hermano, es un niño entrenado para matar, vivir de la tierra, fue preparado para ignorar el dolor al igual que el clima, además supongo que ustedes han visto lo que el guarda en su interior eso lo convierte en un soldado anormal, si deciden criarlo acabaran cavando su propia tumba.

Tigresa: (se para muy furiosa) usted no puede hablar así de itachi, él nos ha ayudado en todo lo posible y nunca ha sido hostil o furioso con nosotros.

Po: si, además sabemos que lo que guarda en su interior solo se libera cuando su furia alcanza un límite.

Garp: y no les dijo porque escapo del cuartel?

Tigresa:(recuerda su primera reunión) nos dijo que no quería hablar de eso.

Garp: (se sienta en pose de meditación) bien como no saben nada con mi mayor respeto les pido que se sienten y les contare su secreto.

Todos:(se sientan a escuchar la historia).

Garp: fue hace 4 meses era, un día como cualquier otro en el cuartel. Los soldados se encontraban entrenando en el cuartel, a las 3 de la tarde comenzaron los combates de entrenamiento, itachi estaba peleando con byakuya zaraki su mayor rival.

**Flashback del cuartel.**

Garp:(narrando) la pelea era intensa tanto mujeres como hombres estaban disfrutando ese combate, la mayoría apoyaba a byakuya ya que era mayor que itachi con 14 años de edad.

Mujeres soldados: vamos byakuya acabalo!

En la escena se ve a itachi conectando golpes con su eterno rival, byakuya era un joven alto y delgado cabello largo similar al de itachi pero era castaño, su entrecejo era fruncido y al igual que itachi su mirada era frívola y sus ojos eran violáceos, ambos peleadores se encontraban sin camisa desvelando sus cuerpos atléticos y sus rostros y cuerpos estaban llenos de cortaduras pues estaban luchando con katanas (de ahí surgió la cicatriz en la espalda de itachi).

Garp:(continua con la narración) tras dos horas de combate byakuya empezó a dominar a itachi quien apenas podía seguir de pie ante tremenda fuerza.

Itachi:(embiste a byakuya con su espada a toda velocidad) aaaaaah! Byakuya!

Byakuya:(se tele transporta apareciendo frente a itachi con su dedo índice apuntando su pecho izquierdo) ESTILO DE FUEGO, DEDO DE DRAGON.

Del dedo de byakuya salió una ráfaga de fuego que perforo el cuerpo de su oponente, quien ante tremenda herida cae herido arrodillado frente a los espectadores que veían el combate.

Soldados: ya lo tienes campeón ahora noquéalo!

Garp:(narrando) byakuya saco la espada de su bolsillo dispuesto a terminar el combate, pero lo que diría seria lo que lamentaría hasta el día de hoy.

Byakuya:(se prepara para dar el corte final) no eres nadie, como tus padres!

Al oír esas palabras la furia de itachi alcanzo su límite y con su mano desnuda detiene y rompe la espada de su oponente, la cosa había sido liberada!

Cosa: vaya, vaya por fin encuentro a alguien que tendré el placer de matar.

Garp:(narrando) tras esa "cosa" ser liberada la espada de itachi parte el torso de byakuya abriendo la zona de sus intestinos, milagrosamente no fue partido por la mitad y cuando este cae al suelo, el demonio comienza a darle golpes hasta hundirlo en el suelo.

Volviendo a la escena de la pelea los espectadores miraban horrorizados la temible escena de paliza que llevaba el soldado. Hasta que itachi logro calmarse y lo que vio seria lo que lo obligaría a huir de ese lugar.

Itachi observo sus dos manos repletas de sangre y a todas las mujeres y hombres que vieron el combate temblando ante tal espectáculo, byakuya estaba inconsciente con el rostro desfigurado y el torso cortado pero aun así seguía con vida (todo soldado en este mundo es temido por su resistencia).

Mujeres: Dios mío, eres un demonio!

Byakuya:(logra levantar un poco su rostro hecho trisas y con una voz débil y cortada) itachi algún día pagaras por esto y volveremos a pelear!(tras decir esto vuelve a perder la conciencia)

Garp:(volviendo a la narración) después de escuchar esas palabras itachi no pudo contener la desesperación y escapo esa misma noche burlando a los guardias de la entrada, esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

**Fin del flashback **

Garp:(termina su narración y se mantiene sentado) ahora que saben la verdad, todavía quieren seguir con ese fenómeno!

Todos los furiosos incluyendo a tigresa estaban impactados al oír esa revelación, pero aun así el cariño que po y tigresa tenían hacia itachi era demasiado grande para borrarse.

Tigresa:(se pone de pie) si aun así se quedara con nosotros, esa es nuestra decisión.

Po: la decisión está tomada coronel.

Garp: como ustedes quieran, volveré en 2 meses a ver cómo están las cosas, si me entero que itachi a hecho algún daño me lo llevare por la fuerza.

Antes de que el coronel se ponga de pie po lo detiene con una pequeña petición.

Po: coronel antes de irse si usted entreno a itachi supongo que debe ser muy fuerte (se pone en pose de guardia) le importaría darme una pequeña demostración?

Todos: Queee!

Garp:(suelta una sonrisa) quieres que te muestre mi fuerza? En toda mi carrera tu eres el primer guerrero de kung fu que me pide eso, o será (le da a po una mirada intimidante) que eres tonto en extremo!

Po:(mantiene la calma y su postura) por favor solo un poco.

Garp:(sigue sentado) está bien atácame con todo lo que tengas.

Po:(libera su paz interior y prepara su chií de los héroes) no va a ponerse en guardia?!

Garp: no es necesario ya estoy en guardia, ahora vamos atácame!

Todos los demás estaban sentados esperando ver esa pelea que para ellos seria intensa, tigresa estaba un poco preocupada pero al recordar que po fue el único en poder vencer a itachi a todo poder se tranquilizó un poco más.

El panda se acerca con una velocidad sónica al coronel y le intenta dar un puñete en el rostro que con la combinación de la paz interior y del chií de los héroes era más de mil veces más potente, para sorpresa y horror del panda el coronel detuvo con un dedo el golpe del guerrero dragón.

Garp:(se ríe) ajajaja….. Que sucede?

Po:(furioso) recién estoy calentando!

Garp: pues entonces golpéame!

El panda le daba golpes y patadas explosivas que sin duda partirían el acero, pero el cuerpo del coronel no se movía ni un milímetro, ni siquiera estaba en guardia de combate, harto de jugar y decepcionarse con el panda el coronel decide que no es rival para él y con un pequeño golpe de mano en el hombro del panda deja inconsciente al guerrero dragón. Todo acaba en solo 40 segundos.

Todos los furiosos excepto tigresa aunque también estaba con la boca grande y abierta se desmayan al ver tremenda paliza.

Garp:(se pone de pie) si eso les sorprende, el general fugaku es 10 veces más fuerte que yo. Bueno sin más que decir me voy, nos vemos en dos meses furiosos y guerrero dragón.

El coronel desapareció del palacio, tigresa despierta a los otros con pequeños golpes de mejilla. El panda después de dos minutos despierta.

Po:(emocionado) eso fue bárbaro! Jamás pelee con alguien tan fuerte.

Tigresa: hah, esa fue la paliza de tu vida.

Después de dos horas itachi llega al palacio con un palo insertado con 10 peces.

Itachi: traje algo de cenar.

Todos miraban impresionados al humano, aunque él ya tenía sospechas de lo que había pasado.

Itachi:(suspira triste) vino el coronel garp verdad, y les dijo porque escape del cuartel, bueno si eso los asusta no puedo segu (antes de terminar de hablar tigresa lo recibe con un abrazo)

Tigresa:(abrazando a itachi) no tienes que decir nada, aun eres nuestro amigo y mi hermano.

Llego la noche en el valle de la paz, después de cenar sushi frito todos los maestros se fueron a dormir y como era costumbre po dormiría con tigresa por las épocas de frio tigresa sale de su cuarto con su manta mientras itachi la esperaba en la puerta.

Itachi: maestra tigresa, tras ver que usted no tiene ropa de dormir, quiero darle algo (de su bolso de soldado saca un kimono estilo pijama que cubría todo lo de la maestra incluyendo sus pies)

Tigresa: gracias itachi, de donde sacaste esto?

Itachi: era de mi madre, es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella.

Tigresa: quieres dormir con nosotros?

Itachi: de acuerdo.

El dúo entra a la habitación de la felina con el panda esperando en la cama, po puso una cara de enojo al ver que no dormiría nunca más con tigresa como él quería (desnuda).

Itachi:(nota el rostro del panda y con una pequeña sonrisa) con que querías ver a tigresa desnuda eeh?

Po:(rojo como tomate) shiii… cállate!

Tigresa: bueno sin más que decir hora de dormir.

A las 12 pm itachi se despierta y ve a sus futuros padres adoptivos y no puede contener el llanto pues sabía que era hora de irse, alista su bolsón de soldado.

Itachi:(llorando) gracias por todo amigos, jamás olvidare los momentos que pase con ustedes.

Después de eso itachi cerró la puerta pero no sospecho que tigresa había escuchado sus llantos. Cuando estaba por irse tigresa lo observa con un poco de tristeza.

Tigresa:(sorprendida) itachi que haces? No tienes que irte, lo que nos contó garp no nos impedirá seguir siendo tus hermanos. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

Itachi:(hace una reverencia de despedida) lo siento maestra aunque yo deseo con todas mis fuerzas quedarme, la verdad es que no puedo.(comienza a caminar hacia la salida del palacio dando la espalda a su amiga)

Tigresa:(confundida agarra el hombro de itachi con unos ojos a punto de soltar lagrimas) porque no?

Itachi:(suspira con tristeza) porque lo que permanece en mi cuerpo es un demonio, que puede despertar y tomar el control de mi cuerpo en cualquier momento.

"**su mayor secreto ha sido revelado" con esto termina este capítulo, próximo capítulo: mi demonio interno, comenten si les está gustando mi historia.**


	5. Chapter 5: mi demonio interno

**Capítulo 5: mi demonio interno y mi hogar.**

Itachi revela su mayor secreto ante una tigresa que no puede creer lo que está oyendo, sin percatarse que un oso panda había escuchado la pequeña revelación desde el cuarto de la felina.

Tigresa: un demonio?! La verdad no tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo itachi.

Po:(sale de la habitación) lo mismo digo yo.

Itachi: como seguramente garp les había dicho si ustedes me quieren como su hermano o su hijo estarán en peligro de cavar su propia tumba.

Tigresa: (comienza a hablar despacio) chicos este no es un buen lugar para hablar de cosas demoniacas, mejor vamos al salón de los héroes, allí podremos escuchar todo los que necesitamos saber.

El trio se fue al salón de los héroes donde itachi comenzó a contar la historia que sin duda alguna era la más triste que po y tigresa habían escuchado.

Po:(trae chocolate caliente para los tres) bien itachi cuéntanos todo lo que necesitamos saber.

De pronto la escena cambia a los recuerdos de itachi en donde se ve un grupo de enanos vestidos con capuchas negras y máscaras de dragón, ese lugar no era china pues esos enanos eran humanos y estaban en una cueva oscura realizando algún ritual, ese país era Alemania.

**Flashback de Alemania.**

Itachi:(narrando) bien, hace 6 años existía una congregación de magos, el guardián del general lishang, el coronel zangetsu se había vuelto un hombre corrupto y despiadado al no poder llevarse la gloria que deseaba al combatir a los dragones del volcán subterráneo que yo recuerdo un dragón llamado kipá fue el único superviviente, a pesar de haber pasado más de 2000 años del combate entre el ejército y los dragones el general lishang y zangetsu habían descubierto la forma de robar esencia de dragones y eso les permitía vivir milenios, así que para obtener lo que deseaba no le importó vender su alma con el fin de obtener un poder del infierno.

La escena cambia al coronel zangetsu acudiendo a esa misteriosa cueva en las afueras del bosque que rodeaba al cuartel, el coronel lucía un aspecto intimidante era un hombre muy alto de por lo menos tres metros, tenía una mirada de pura ira y maldad su apariencia era de compostura musculosa con un vello facial de pocas semanas y un cabello largo y castaño.

Zangetsu: magos oscuros, sé que están aquí salgan ahora!

Del fondo de la cueva aparecieron los 10 magos que eran unos enanos con aspecto de hombres podridos y con lepra, con mucho respeto y temor hacen una reverencia al coronel.

mago1: coronel zangetsu, que se le ofrece?

Zangetsu: he venido aquí a reclamar el trato que hicimos hace 2 meses.

Mago2:(suelta una sonrisa maléfica) entonces está dispuesto a ser nuestro sirviente para destruir Alemania y china?

Zangetsu:(presiona su puño hambriento de poder) si, el general y el maestro oogway me negaron el poder del dragón después de mi participación en la batalla, así que hoy yo les devolveré el favor.

Mago3: entonces prepárese el ritual comenzara ahora!

Los magos y el coronel se dirigieron hacia el fondo de la cueva donde había un altar de piedra repleta de sangre, el coronel se quitó toda su ropa para luego ser cubierto de pies a cabeza con sangre.

Mago1:(levanta un cuchillo envuelto en fuego) está listo coronel?!

Zangetsu:(encadenado y desnudo en el altar) cuando ustedes quieran!

Mago2: INVOCUS DEMONIUM INFERNO COLOSUSS MALEFIC!

Itachi:(continua con la narración) los magos insertaron el cuchillo en la espalda del coronel y a través de una invocación misteriosa el coronel sufrió una terrible transformación y su esencia fue transformada en el demonio BROLY.

El demonio broly tenía un aspecto de todo un demonio su estatura era de más de 6 metros de alto, sus músculos eran sobrehumanamente enormes, su melena era de fuego y sus pupilas y ojos eran completamente rojos, su voz era macabra y gruesa.

Magos:(festejan de alegría) si lo logramooooooooos!

Broly:(suelta un grito demoniaco tan potente que hace temblar la cueva y pulveriza las montañas que estaban a su alrededor) ahora vamos a Hamburgo y luego iremos a china!

**De vuelta al salón de los héroes.**

Tigresa:(deja de beber su taza de chocolate) ya veo esos magos debían tener un increíble poder para lograr eso.

Itachi: si, ellos son los que invocan demonios y causan caos po cualquier lugar pero necesitaban alguien que se ofrezca a ser el recipiente de un demonio.

Po: y ese demonio es esa "cosa" que liberaste en tu pelea con byakuya y con shifu verdad?

Itachi:(cierra los ojos triste) sí.

Tigresa: y luego que paso?

**Devuelta a Alemania.**

Itachi:(narrando) los magos sin más tiempo que perder se dirigieron a Hamburgo y con el báculo de satán lograban controlar a broly.

La escena cambia a la ciudad de Hamburgo completamente desbastada pues el poder de broly era inmenso los edificios eran arrojados como piedras y las calles se partían con cada golpe demoledor que daba.

Itachi:(narrando) el general lishang reunió a todas sus tropas incluyendo a su primo el general fang el mejor general de ese tiempo pues había derrotado al rey de los lin kuie, este acudió a esa guerra con su esposa la capitana hiraku (luz) pero ellos llegaron tarde porque estaban atendiendo un asunto con su hijo recién nacido.

De vuelta a Hamburgo las tropas llegaron a la ciudad e intentaron combatir al demonio. El general lishang lucía un cabello castaño y una barba con un cuerpo musculoso y alto. En el ejército había todo tipo de animales y humanos, eso fue antes de que la mayoría de los animales se dedicaran exclusivamente al kung fu.

Broly: vaya por fin llegaron, acaso planean combatirme con esos poderes tan insignificantes?!

Oso soldado: coronel zangetsu como pudo hacer esto!

Lishang: te has vuelto tan corrupto, ya no mereces ser un soldado.

Broly:(carga su poder y una aura roja sale de su cuerpo que hace temblar la tierra) zangetsu ya no existe, ahora soy broly!

Los soldados atacaban con todo lo que tenían pero ninguno lograba hacerle ningún solo rasguño al gigante malviviente.

Soldados animales: HECHIZO DESTRUCTOR PERFORADOR DEL CIELO.

De las garras de los osos y tigres salieron rayos cortantes que partían las casas y calles como si fueran mantequillas pero lamentablemente el cuerpo del demonio desvanecía los rayos por su dureza.

Broly:(sonríe y con control de tierra ahorca y levanta a los soldados) que intentaron malditos gusanos!

El demonio con solo un apretón de sus manos logra aplanar a los animales y solo deja un charco de sangre repleto en las calles.

Luego lishang ataca al demonio con una espada envuelta en los 5 cinco elementos de la tierra y milagrosamente logra cortar al demonio aunque no sirve de nada pues este se regenera en un instante.

Broly:(sonríe maléficamente) que débil, déjame mostrarte como se hace.

Del suelo broly extrajo dos espadas e hizo lo mismo que lishang excepto que también las envolvió con su aura y fuego demoniaco, tras eso el gigante hace un corte transversal tan potente que se ve una explosión que destruye por completo Hamburgo y deja a toda Alemania desbastada.

Después de 19 horas de guerra los soldados estaban heridos y con más de veinte mil bajas, pero aún quedaban como 4000.

Lishang:(se desploma en el suelo muerto y agonizando lanza sus últimas palabras) vas a caer demonio maldito.

Los soldados tristes por la muerte de uno de sus generales no tuvieron tiempo para llorar su perdida porque el gigante arrasaba con todo lo que encontraba a su paso y se encontraba totalmente ileso.

Broly:(con patadas y puñetes mata a soldados uno por uno) que sucede? Si siguen así china y el mundo entero caerán!

Soldado: resistan el ataque y esperen al general fang!(se lanza a pelear contra el demonio)

Tigre soldado: se está acercando no dejen que cruce la frontera!

De la nada una montaña se eleva de la ciudad destruida y ahí estaban en la cima el general y su esposa hiraku, el general era rubio y muy musculoso y su esposa esbelta, morena y era todo una belleza aunque no se la podía considerar indefensa.

La pareja se acerca el demonio y con un golpe en el estómago muy fuerte logran transportarse junto con el demonio hacia un lugar solitario donde podían pelear a gusto.

Fang: aquí podremos vencerte demonio!

Broly:(ríe demoniacamente) pues que esperan ataquen!

Hiraku:(se pone en pose de combate) no tenías que decirlo, porque esta será tu última pelea!

Broly: capitana hiraku veo que se ha hecho más fuerte.

Sin más que decir la pareja y el demonio se dan unos golpes de codos tan intensos que se produce una explosión y una onda de choque que hace temblar toda Alemania. Sin verse el resultado de la batalla.

**Devuelta al salón de los héroes. **

Itachi:(narrando) después de eso el demonio logro vencer al general y a su esposa, y estos como última alternativa colocaron un sello mágico sobre el demonio que lo inmovilizo, el Dr. urahara del cuartel dijo que la única forma de mantener un demonio indefenso seria sellarlo dentro de un bebe recién nacido que poseyera la "sangre pura del soldado" después de eso los dos murieron por sus heridas. Al final el congreso de magos fue asesinado y el báculo de satán fue ocultado en el fondo del volcán subterráneo.

Tigresa:(sorprendida) pero como nunca nos enteramos de eso, si fue hace tan poco tiempo?!

Itachi: el ejército temía que china entrara en pánico y se volviera un caos el saber que un bebe era el recipiente de un demonio.

De pronto itachi comienza a llorar y por primera vez en su vida comienza a sollozar con mucha tristeza.

Itachi:(llorando) y ese bebe era yo! Porque tuve que ser yo el que cargara con todo ese peso! Fue en esa batalla donde mis padres murieron!

Po y tigresa miraban apenados a su amigo y no podían contener las lágrimas al oír tremenda historia.

Itachi:(deja de llorar) bueno, ahora que saben la verdad tengo que irme, (hace una reverencia) hasta nunca maestra tigresa y maestro po.

Antes de que el niño se levante de la mesa tigresa con lágrimas en los ojos y llorando abraza a itachi por la espalda mientras recuerda la dura infancia que vivió en el orfanato de bao gu.

Tigresa:(llorando) no digas eso! Tu no eres un demonio! Eres nuestro amigo, por favor no te vayas.

Po:(llorando abraza a itachi por delante) no te vayas chico, eres nuestro alumno y hermano!

Al no poder contenerse más el humano les devuelve el abrazo a los dos animales y llora de felicidad.

Itachi: GRACIASSSSS!

Al final el trio se separa del abrazo e itachi comprende que por fin había encontrado el lugar que tanto buscaba y lo que más deseaba en la vida… una familia.

Tigresa:(se pone seria) bien chico es hora de dormir, porque mañana aprenderás reflejos y flexibilidad.

Po:(bosteza) son las 1am volvamos a dormir.

Al entrar al cuarto de tigresa, el panda y su amada se acuestan juntos como siempre y tigresa gracias al obsequio de itachi ya no dormiría desnuda, antes de que itachi se acueste en el rincón es sujetado por el hombro.

Po: esta vez no chico, ahora dormirás entre nosotros.

Itachi:(con su mirada fría pero con una sonrisa) de acuerdo.

Tigresa:(se hace a un lado dejando espacio en el medio para uno más) ven y acuéstate hijo.

Al oír esas palabras itachi no dice nada pero su corazón y su alma estaban por primera vez felices al todo, después se ve al trio durmiendo profundamente juntos esperando un nuevo día en el valle.

Como alrededor de las 4am itachi sufría unas pequeñas convulsiones mientras dormía, po y tigresa dormían tan pesado que ni sentían lo que pasaba, al parecer itachi estaba teniendo un sueño.

**El sueño de los dos caminos**

En ese sueño itachi se encontraba parado en un acantilado gigante y al pie de esa montaña logro distinguir dos valles distintos separados por un cañón gigante, un valle se encontraba en completa paz y en ese valle se encontraba itachi con su familia corriendo hacia el horizonte con una felicidad notable en sus rostros, mientras tigresa corría a cuatro patas y en la cima de su espalda estaba una pequeña tigresa color blanco y negro quien no paraba de reír ante tremenda felicidad y el panda corría al lado del humano.

Tigresa bebe:(se baja de la espalda de su madre) hermanito! Vamos a divertirnos.

Itachi:(carga a la tigresa sobre sus hombros y hace control de tierra para crear un tobogán) de acuerdo! Estas lista?

Tigresa bebe: cuando lo desees hermanito!

Los dos hermanos descendían por el tobogán mientras itachi contemplaba desde abajo como sus padres adoptivos compartían un beso cálido y apasionado sobre un picnic.

El verdadero itachi que estaba en la cima del acantilado al contemplar ese valle estaba totalmente feliz ya que pensó que estaba viendo su futuro, pero al mirar el valle de la izquierda se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente equivocado.

En ese valle solo había caos y destrucción, lo que se veía era al demonio broly asolando el valle de la paz y toda china e itachi estaba luchando sin poder hacer nada ante el tremendo poder del demonio. Al final en ese valle el demonio logra poseer el cuerpo de itachi para luego elevar su poder a un nivel tan masivo que desata una explosión nuclear de fuego.

El humano contemplaba los dos valles sin saber que pensar cuando los dos valles se levantaron como si alguien los controlaban, una vez en el aire ambos valles se unieron formando un símbolo parecido al del ying-yang pero las partes negras y blancas eran remplazadas por las imágenes de los dos valles opuestos.

Sin entender nada de lo que ve el humano se encuentra confuso, cuando una figura encapuchada le aparece.

Encapuchado: lo que ves hijo, no es tu futuro sino la batalla que libras en tu mente y tu corazón.

Itachi:(confundido) quien es usted?

Encapuchado:(sonríe) no me conoces, pero yo a ti si itachi ryu.

El extraño se quita la parte superior de la capucha revelando su rostro, era nada más y nada menos que oogway.

Itachi:(hace una reverencia) maestro oogway, es un placer conocerlo. ¿Qué quiso decir con la batalla que libro en mi mente y corazón?

Oogway: amigo mío lo que tú debes entender es lo sgte: cualquier situación que se te presente, cualquier batalla interna que libres siempre tienes la posibilidad de escoger porque al final tú te conviertes en lo que elegiste ser y siempre puedes elegir hacer lo que es correcto. El camino que decidas tomar en tu mente y corazón será lo que te convertirá en lo que te verás por fuera, si tú te ves como un demonio eso serás, pero si te ves como un guerrero feliz pues eso será tu reflejo.

Itachi: y porque estoy teniendo este sueño?

Oogway:(toca con su palo la cabeza de itachi) porque muy pronto estarás en una situación en la que lo que decidas aquí, definirá lo que eres.

Itachi:(suspira un poco triste) maestro, como hare eso? He vivido toda mi vida siendo despreciado y he nacido con un demonio, creo que jamás cambiare lo que soy.

Oogway: demonios, despreciado no despreciado, estas preocupado por lo que fue y lo que va a ser, hay un dicho "el ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio pero el hoy es un obsequio por eso se llama presente"(le arroja a itachi un durazno y comienza a desparecer en los pétalos de un árbol.

Itachi:(intenta detener a oogway) maestro espere! Usted estuvo en la batalla del volcán subterráneo, por favor dígame quienes son mis verdaderos padres!

Oogway:(comienza a desaparecer) eso solo el destino te lo dirá; tu solo debes creer!

Al final el símbolo de los valles ilumina por completo el acantilado.

**Fin del sueño**

Itachi despierta un poco asustado pero ve que nada está pasando y muy pronto se vuelve a dormir abrazando a su futura madre tigresa.

El amanecer llega y los 4 furiosos, el guerrero dragón y el prodigio se levantan listos para un nuevo día de entrenamiento, después de desayunar tigresa se levanta de la mesa y da su orden como encargada del palacio de jade.

Tigresa: itachi, po antes de irnos a entrenar iremos al hospital a visitar al maestro y a mantis.

Po: está bien.

Tigresa: ustedes tres se quedan aquí, el palacio necesita protección.

Mono:(se queja) que! no es justo, también queremos…..

Antes de que pueda terminar de hablar tigresa se acerca con una velocidad sónica y lo mira con una mirada asesina.

Tigresa: se quedan aquí!

Mono:(temblando) siiiii como digas….. Verdad chicos.

Víbora y grulla:(con miedo) siii claro.

Los guerreros se dirigieron al hospital y entraron a la sala de pacientes, en ese lugar estaba el señor ping.

Ping:(corre y abraza a po) hijo! (le da una risa coqueta) te vi la otra noche con tigresa y estaban vestidos al estilo guay!

Po:(rojo) papaaaa!

Tigresa:(no se percató de nada porque estaba hablando con el Dr. Cerdo del hospital) po, itachi, el doctor dice que podemos entrar a ver a cualquiera.

Dr. Cerdo: el maestro shifu está en estado normal afortunadamente no recibió ningún daño en sus órganos internos, pero el maestro mantis esta inconsciente el golpe demoledor que recibió separo la conexión entre su pequeña columna y su cuerpo, se necesitó una cirugía nivel 6 para volverla unir.

Tigresa: yo iré a ver a mi padre.

Po: yo voy contigo.

Ping: creo que yo también entrare.

Tigresa: itachi, vienes?

Itachi:(mira el número de la habitación de mantis) después iré tengo algo que resolver con el maestro mantis.

Po:(lo mira con desconfianza) itachiii? No crees que ya es suficiente con la paliza que le diste?

Itachi:(lo mira con su mirada de siempre ósea fría y sin emociones) no te preocupes, jamás haría algo así.

Tigresa:(jala el brazo del panda) vamos po! No tenemos todo el día.

El humano entro a la habitación del insecto, este estaba en una pequeña cama de bebe con un pequeño suero y una máscara de oxígeno completamente solo. Itachi saca de su bolsillo del pantalón de soldado que siempre traía una bolsa con una sustancia parecida a medicamentos de guerra, con mucho cuidado retira el suero del insecto y coloca la sustancia remplazándola por la que estaba en el aparato.

La sustancia hace que mantis abra los ojos y recupere la conciencia.

Mantis:(ve la nueva sustancia en el suero y se asusta) que es esto!

Itachi:(detiene la pata del insecto) tranquilo, no te lo saques son fluidos y medicamentos de soldados para el uso en la guerra, te ayudara mucho en tu recuperación.

Mantis:(sorprendido) eres tú! Porque me ayudas si yo te trate con desprecio?!

Itachi: porque tú no eres mi enemigo, además con esa paliza creo que fue suficiente, por otro lado creo que fue justo que te enojaras, no todos los soldados son buenos hubo uno que vendió su alma para poseer un demonio.

Mantis:(suspira con tristeza) oye, lamento haberte tratado así, creo que me comporte como un estúpido (estira su pata) itachi, me perdonas?

Itachi:(le da la mano) claro, ya no más rencores.

El insecto le da un ligero coscorrón en la cabeza.

Itachi: auch! Eso porque!?

Mantis: ajajajaja….. No ibas a quedar impune después de mandarme aquí verdad?

Itachi:(sonríe) siiiii, muy gracioso.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre y po junto con tigresa se sorprenden de ver la reconciliación entre ex enemigos.

Tigresa:(sonríe maléficamente) agradece que me olvide de traer la olla para hacer anca de mantis.

Mantis:(aterrado se esconde bajo la almohada) tranquila! Te prometo que jamás volverá a pasar!

Tigresa: ajajaja…. Ya no tengas miedo, con esa golpiza aprendiste tu lección.

Po: disculpen la interrupción pero el maestro shifu quiere ver a itachi.

Itachi: está bien, cuídate mantis!

En la habitación de shifu el panda rojo estaba en una cama normal y estaba consciente con solo un suero en el brazo.

Shifu: itachi! Siento la forma en la que te golpee en nuestro combate.

Itachi:(hace una reverencia) no tiene por qué disculparse maestro, además fue un combate muy emocionante para mí.

Shifu: y supongo que no me dirás que era esa "cosa" verdad?

Itachi:(suspira con tristeza) lo siento maestro pero ya no tengo el valor para recordar esa barbarie, así que creo que será mejor que los maestros le digan, ellos ya lo saben todo.

Shifu: bien, como veo que no están en posición de decirme, te pido que salgas de la habitación, yo y tigresa tenemos que hablar seriamente.

Itachi: como diga maestro.

En la habitación tigresa se quedó sola con Shifu y lo que conto todo sobre el nacimiento de broly y el recipiente en el que itachi fue convertido.

Shifu:(sorprendido) es increíble! Como pudieron dejar todo ese peso a un bebe.

Tigresa:(hace una reverencia) bueno maestro, tenemos que irnos ya, debemos continuar con el entrenamiento de itachi.

Shifu: está bien, cuídense, volveré al palacio en 9 días.

Po: itachi, vámonos, es hora de entrenar.

Tigresa: alista tus cosas y ven con nosotros.

Esta vez el trio no se dirigió al estanque de lágrimas sagradas sino a un lugar situado en las afueras del valle de la paz, ese lugar era un sitio muy montañoso, con muchas colinas y lagunas.

Tigresa: bien chico, comencemos ya.

La escena cambia a itachi subiendo a trote las montañas con muchas piedras en su espalda con tigresa arriba de él, las montañas eran muy grandes y tenían muchos peñascos así que el humano había veces que tenía que trepar y el cansancio extremo era algo inevitable.

Tigresa:(en la espalda de itachi) vamos itachi! No te rindas! El guerrero de kung fu no conoce la palabra rendirse.

En el arte espiritual itachi estaba meditando colgado de pies a cabeza sobre la cima de esa gran montaña, con el panda viéndolo.

Po: el maestro sabe encontrar la paz no importa donde se encuentre, puede ser una montaña o un rio.

En el arte físico el sgte paso era esquivar los golpes de tigresa sin contraatacar ni ponerse en guardia, la felina lanza una serie de golpes que itachi esquiva de milagro pero luego tigresa comienza a aumentar la velocidad de sus golpes y logra conectar uno en su estómago.

Itachi: aaaaghhhh!

Tigresa: nunca subestimes a tu contrincante observa y a pacta, cada golpe que des debe ser tu mejor golpe, otra vez!

En el arte espiritual po e itachi hacían thai chií y algunos movimientos de kung fu en la cima de un peñasco pequeño.

Po: el chií de una persona es como su propia alma, si te concentras en el arte y en la fuerza el balance de ambos te convierte en un guerrero de paz.

Después itachi estaba haciendo abertura extrema otras ves pero esta vez en la cima de dos palos separados, esta vez el humano no mostro ningún signo de dolor.

Tigresa:(observaba a su alumno desde un árbol más alto) cuando aprendes a ignorar el dolor como te estaban enseñando en el cuartel, te vuelves un hombre roca.

En el último paso espiritual po e itachi hacían kung fu bajo el agua de un rio con el fin de aumentar la fluidez y rapidez de los golpes.

Itachi:(sale del agua al no contener la respiración) aaaagh…. Ya es suficiente?

Po:(sin salir del agua estira el brazo y lo vuelve a introducir)

Al final después de 8 horas de entrenamiento se ve a itachi intentando partir arboles de hierro con sus nudillos sangrando, tigresa lo observaba impresionada de que pudiera avanzar tan rápido ya que a ella le había tomado 20 años partir esos árboles **(recordar kung fu panda 2).**

Itachi:(adolorido) ya basta! Si sigo así me romperé las manos.

Tigresa: la derrota es una elección, como la victoria, solo te vencen cuando tú lo decides! Otra vez!

Itachi frustrado comienza a lanzar golpes demoledores ignorando los huesos de sus manos y piernas que se estaban rompiendo en el proceso al final logra lanzar un codazo y un rodillazo que logran partir los árboles.

Itachi:(gritando de dolor por sus manos y piernas rotas)

Tigresa: rápido po! Trae los medicamentos y el ungüento de eucalipto!

El panda se apresuró a curar junto con tigresa las heridas de itachi quien yacía en el suelo algo aliviado tras ese intenso entrenamiento.

Itachi:(se levanta algo cojo) como lo hice?

Tigresa: excelente chico! Mañana continuaremos.

El grupo regreso al valle de la paz, después de cenar e irse cada uno a su habitación, como siempre po y tigresa dormirían juntos por las épocas de frio (o porque sentían amor) con itachi entre medio de ellos, alrededor de las 10 pm itachi se levante al no poder dormir por la felicidad que sentía al haber conseguido lo que quería, tigresa y po sin que este se percate lo siguen hasta el árbol de la sabiduría celestial.

Itachi divisaba el valle en todo su esplendor y sin contener más la felicidad comienza a cantar una música que deja boquiabiertos a la pareja que los seguía, su voz era perfecta para el canto (no por nada era llamado el prodigio).

**Música de itachi**

_**El viento es  
Lo escucho ya  
Mi nombre dice  
En su ulular!**_

Veloz como el rio  
Tibio como el sol  
Y es aquí donde tengo mi hogar.

El chico lanza una roca hacia el cielo y divisa la hermosa luna que cubría el paisaje.

**Continuación de la música.**_****_

Bajo del cielo azul  
Paisajes sin fin  
Un paraíso es y lo llamo mi hogar

_**Luna en el cielo  
El viento al soplar  
El sonido del alba  
Que nadie me lo pueda quitar**_

_**Pues lo que tengo aquí  
Es lo que quiero yo  
Y mientras exista  
Temores no habrá**_

Después de eso po y tigresa salen de su escondite con lágrimas de emoción y comparten un abrazo cariñoso, itachi mira fijamente a sus maestros y futuros padres y comienza a lagrimear y canta su última parte.

_**Y si algún día me alejo  
Hay algo que sé  
Si, es aquí donde siempre, siempre vendréeeeeeeee!**_

El grupo de amigos comparte una mirada de felicidad hacia el cielo azul.

**Mientras tanto, En las catacumbas más bajas de la prisión de cho-gorm.**

Yamamoto y un grupo de guardias habían arrasado con la seguridad de la prisión sin sospechar que un pequeño leopardo de las nieves los había visto entrar.

De pronto divisan una celda subterránea, donde se encontraba un leopardo enorme atado con cadenas de presión de pies a cabeza. Yamamoto usando una extraña sustancia le da de beber al leopardo cuyo cuerpo comienza a brillar y con su fuerza parte las cadenas como si fueran de papel.

Yamamoto: maestro tai lung.

Tai lung:(se pone en pose de combate)

Yamamoto: cálmese solo le he devuelto su chií que el guerrero dragón destruyo, soy el emperador yamamoto del reino de la ciudad de la tierra.

Tai lung: y que quieres de mí?

Yamamoto: solo decirle que vamos a iniciar una guerra contra el guerrero dragón y los soldados humanos en 8 meses, los barbaros han accedido a darnos su apoyo.

Tai lung: con los humanos!

Yamamoto: si, porque uno de ellos llego a china y se ha aliado con el guerrero dragan y los cinco furiosos.

Tai lung: y quieren que yo me una a ustedes verdad?!

Yamamoto: bueno, estar pudriéndose por más de 3 años en ese sótano me dice que usted no rechazara esta oferta para cumplir su venganza, o me equivoco!

Tai lung:(suelta una risa maléfica) hmmm…. Piensas muy bien yamamoto.

De pronto el pequeño leopardo de las nieves que los había visto, sale de la prisión y corre hacia el norte.

Peng:(corriendo) mi tío esta libre! Debo avisarle a po!

En la puerta de salida surgen yamamoto, sus guardias y tai lung.

Yamamoto: la guerra será en ocho meses el tiempo suficiente para atacar al guerrero dragón cuando este débil, además tengo un plan que de seguro lo volverá loco (saca de su bolsillo un pergamino con una figura de tigresa y luego levanta su mano en señal de triunfo) a la victoriaaaaaaaaaa!

"**cuando una tragedia termina comienza otra" ¿Cuál es el plan de yamamoto? Con esto termina el capítulo 5, cuídense y espero que les guste mi historia.**


	6. Chapter 6:quienes son tus padres

**Notas de autor: me alegra que los que hayan comentado hasta ahora les esté gustando mi historia, pero me gustaría un poco más de reviews,**

**Nota2: he tenido nuevos planes para algunos capítulos que publicare más adelante, además de haber acción y amor en mi historia, más adelante colocare algunos capítulos de terror.**

**Capítulo 6: quienes son tus padres.**

Han pasado exactamente 8 días desde el escape de tai lung y el incremento de fuerza en el ejército de yamamoto, en un día más Shifu se habrá recuperado y volverá al palacio. En el reino de yamamoto el general yangshi tiene nuevas noticias para su rey.

Yangshi: rey yamamoto!

Yamamoto: que sucede general!

Yangshi:(abre un pergamino) hemos recibido información de que mañana mismo el maestro Shifu volverá al palacio, al parecer tuvo un combate en el que requirió ayuda médica.

Yamamoto: y eso es importante!

Yangshi: señor al parecer el que lo derroto fue el mismo humano que habita en el palacio, ese humano fue el que derroto a los ninjas y samuráis.

Yamamoto: si ese es el caso, necesitaremos vigilar a ese humano, además si Shifu regresa es obvio pensar que pronto enviara a los maestros a una nueva misión.

El león se puso de pie y camino hasta el cuartel de su ejército, ahí había elefantes entrenados partiendo rocas, tigres trepando arboles puntiagudos y leones entrenando kung fu, la fuerza de ese ejercito era aterradora, todos eran expertos en kung fu y algunos dominaban katanas a un nivel mejor que los samuráis.

Yamamoto: veo que el general está haciendo su trabajo (pensando "cuando Shifu envié a los maestros a la nueva misión yo me encargare de vigilarlos hasta conocer su debilidad")

El león regreso a su trono y llamo a una servidora.

Yamamoto: (gritando) lía! Ven de inmediato al salón del trono.

De la nada surge una leoncilla de aproximadamente 8 años, vestía una ropa parecida a la de tigresa pero con camisa negra y pantalones azules con dibujos de dragón.

Lía:(inclinándose) tío, que se le ofrece?

Yamamoto: quiero que envíes espías al valle de la paz, asegúrate de que me informen de cada situación que pasen los maestros cuando vayan a una nueva misión.

Lía: como usted quiera.

Yamamoto: estas esperando un abrazo! Ya vete!

Lía:(suspira triste) como usted diga tío, ya me retiro.

La leoncilla se alejó del trono mostrando unas pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, la crueldad del león no tenía límite ni siquiera en sus familiares. De la nada akira aparece y se sienta en el regazo de su rey.

Akira: porque tratas así a tu propia sobrina?

Yamamoto. Porque es la hija de mi hermano menor kohaku, el león que intento matarme cuando yo le di todo y me pago intentando clavarme un cuchillo mientras dormía.

Akira: pero la niña no tiene la culpa!

Yamamoto:(besa a akira apasionada) olvidemos este tema mejor, amor.

Akira:(le devuelve el beso) eso me gusta de ti, sabes persuadir.

La escena cambia al cuartel donde Yangshi entrenaba al ejército, con cañones y espadas, al parecer yamamoto al ser el mejor amigo de shen no dudo en pedirle prestado un arma.

Yangshi:(gritando) vamos soldados, ustedes nunca vencerán a los humanos sino logran perfeccionar el kung fu, tienen dos opciones o vencerlos a golpes, o ellos los harán cenizas con el control de elementos, así que a entrenar!

En la cima de una de las muchas montañas del reino una leoncilla deprimida y triste observaba el paisaje del reino.

Lía:(lagrimeando) donde está mi hogar, porque aquí estoy segura que no es.

De pronto la pequeña mira sus puños y observa sus nudillos sangrantes y destrozados pues su tío solo la crio para enseñarle kung fu pero no para el bien (obvio)

Lía:(llorando observa sus puños) por favor ya no quiero matar más gente, ni más guerra, solo quiero una familia.

Al parecer la pequeña no era mala ni malviviente como su tío.

**De vuelta al valle de la paz.**

El amanecer llega, los 4 furiosos y el guerrero dragón entrenaban en el salón de entrenamiento, por otro lado tigresa e itachi peleaban con palos de acero pero el humano estaba con los ojos vendados deteniendo los ataques de la felina.

Tigresa:(da ligeros ataques a itachi) destruye la máscara de la ceguera y veras que detrás de ella no hay nada que temer.

Po:(daba golpes al aire) tigresa! Veo que este chico se está adaptando muy rápido a tu entrenamiento.

Mono:(entrenaba con los anillos de púas) vaya si este chico sigue así en solo un año será un maestro.

Víbora:(entrenaba esquivando los cohetes de fuego) itachi! Es cierto que le pediste perdón a mantis?

Tigresa:(harta de tanta charla) ya silencio! Él no debe ser interrumpido cuando entrena.

De pronto la puerta del palacio se abrió y aparecieron tres hombres con uniformes de soldado y con una placa en el pecho de teniente.

Hombre1: itachi ryu! Sal de inmediato!

Itachi:(se quita la venda de sus ojos) que hacen aquí, interrumpen mi entrenamiento.

Hombre2: como te atreves a dirigirte así a tus viejos compañeros itachi!

Itachi: yushiro, ganju, haku! Son ustedes?

Cada uno de los hombres poseía una apariencia de adolescentes, yushiro tenía 17 años y era alto y delgado con una cicatriz en la mejilla cabello castaño, ganju por el contrario era muy alto para tan solo 15 años tenía unos brazos con unos músculos desarrollados y su mirada era seria pero no fría como la de itachi a parte que su cabello era rojo, haku era muy parecido a yushiro excepto que era esbelto y con cabello amarillo y largo.

Tigresa: itachi, los conoces?

Itachi: si, eran mis compañeros de entrenamiento.

Yushiro: tenemos que hablar contigo! Ahora!

Itachi soltó el palo y se dirigió hacia las afueras del palacio para tener una charla, mientras po y tigresa fueron atrás de el por si algo se salía de control.

Ganju: veo que andas muy ocupado, ahora queremos que nos digas porque escapaste del cuartel!

Haku: eres un niño prodigio sabemos que aprendes todo muy rápido y siempre estás en misiones secretas, esa es la excusa que dio el coronel garp para que el general fugaku no te declare un traidor, nosotros no estuvimos el día de tu escape, sabes que estábamos en una misión.

Itachi:(cierra los ojos) tuve un problema con byakuya y tenía un asunto que arreglar, así que para evitar otra confrontación decidí irme (Abre los ojos) y aquí encontré mi hogar y a mi familia!

Tigresa: así es! Itachi ahora pertenece al palacio de jade.

Po: y nosotros lo estamos entrenando en el kung fu.

El trio de soldados al ver a los animales los reconoce de inmediato y hacen una reverencia.

Soldados: guerrero dragón y maestra tigresa, es un placer conocerlos.

Itachi: porque están aquí?! Garp dijo que volvería en 2 meses para ver si me quedaba o regresaba al cuartel.

Ganju: no vinimos por eso, tenemos algo que preguntar.

Yushiro: sabes algo sobre sobre el cabo bengala yasaki? Fue encontrado muerto en el bosque de bambú hace dos días al parecer se suicidó.

Itachi no muestra impresión alguna de oír esa noticia.

Haku: qué raro que no te alteres, si lo recuerdo bien él era uno de los pocos que se llevaban bien contigo en el cuartel, tú lo veías como tu hermano mayor verdad?

Itachi:(cierra los ojos con una expresión de tristeza) que terrible, discúlpenme no me había enterado aun.

Ganju: pero él era un soldado muy dedicado, es difícil creer que alguien como él se haya quitado la vida.

Itachi: no juzguen a nadie por su apariencia eso solo los llevara al exceso de confianza.

Tigresa: además si él se suicidó porque están aquí!

Haku: porque los materiales con el que se suicidó no fueron encontrados ninguna señal de que el los haya tocado con sus manos y eran herramientas de otro soldado.

Ganju:(saca un pequeño papel de su bolsillo y se la ofrece a itachi) ten, esta es la nota que dejo antes de morir.

Itachi abre la nota y lee un pequeño párrafo.

"**estoy harto de las misiones del cuartel, ya no quiero más guerra, por lo que hoy decido terminar con mi vida, cuídense y vigilen las fronteras, antes de irme les advierto que los barbaros están más activos que antes"**

Yushiro: era muy amigo de los soldados aunque no haya sido muy fuerte se le conocía como "bengala el amigable" es difícil para nosotros creer que se haya suicidado.

Itachi: disculpen pero yo no sé nada de esto, si se algo de este asunto les prometo avisarles.

Po: itachi, ya basta volvamos a entrenar.

Tigresa: muy bien, les agradecemos su visita pero en este momento estamos ocupados.

El trio de soldados sin más que decir comienza a retirarse, pero:

Yushiro:(mira con una mirada de sospechoso a itachi) itachi! Te advertimos que llegaremos al fondo de esto muy pronto.

De pronto el niño cerro su puño con furia y cambio su mirada fría a una de rabia.

Itachi: porque ocultan el motivo de su visita, ustedes creen que yo tengo algo que ver en esto cierto!

Ganju: si, así es niño rebelde!

Haku: itachi; si nos enteramos que tu mataste a bengala, lo pagaras muy caro!

Itachi se lanzó hacia los tres y solo se escucharon sonidos de golpes ante la mirada de po y tigresa que no pudieron reaccionar para impedir una pelea, en solo 5 segundos se ve a itachi parado e ileso frente a los cuerpos inconscientes de sus antiguos compañeros, al parecer solo byakuya era el único teniente que estaba a su altura o era más fuerte que él.

Itachi:(se encuentra observando los cuerpos) como les dije antes las apariencias no los llevaran a ningún lado, por ejemplo cometieron un error al asumir que yo era un niño paciente. Ese es el problema de ustedes solo les interesaba bengala por su condición de soldado inteligente, no porque era un amigo.

De la nada garp aparece.

Garp: basta itachi!

Po: coronel, que hace aquí! Aun no pasan los 2 meses.

Garp: sabía que esto podía pasar, vine a llevarme los cuerpos. Y a darles una advertencia.

Tigresa: que advertencia?

Garp: los barbaros han estado reuniendo tropas en arabia, sospechamos que planean un ataque y uno de sus objetivos siempre fue china y Alemania. Si eso está confirmado necesitaremos tu ayuda itachi para la posible guerra que se avecina.

Itachi: entonces, quieren que vuelva al cuartel por un tiempo en caso que se desate una guerra?

Garp: si

Tigresa: si itachi tiene que ir, nosotros también iremos!

Po: si, iremos a ayudar a los soldados.

Garp: bien, los veo en 2 meses, enviare dos cazadores como espías a las tierras de arabia.

Después de eso el coronel desapareció llevándose con él los cuerpos de los tenientes derrotados.

Po: bien basta de charla, sigamos entrenando!

El entrenamiento, continuo y como todos los días después de cenar todos se fueron a sus alcobas. Tigresa sale de su alcoba con su kimono de pijama que le regalo su futuro hijo.

Grulla: buenas noches a todos, mañana regresa el maestro.

Víbora:(sonrojada) buenas noches grulla.

Tigresa:(ve a víbora sonrojada y voltea su mirada hacia grulla) oye grulla hay algo que tenemos que decir aquí.

Grulla: de donde sacaste ese kimono?

Tigresa: un obsequio de itachi.

Po:(desde la habitación de tigresa) tigresa, entra ya!

Tigresa: espera un rato!

Víbora: duermes con po e itachi?

Tigresa: si, es que itachi no tiene donde dormir y como es nuestro hermano ahora dormimos con él, aunque po ya no dormirá más conmigo a partir de mañana.

Víbora:(le guiña un ojo a la felina) no es por otra razón que quieres dormir con po?

Tigresa:(se sonroja al extremo)

Grulla:(recuerda los que dijo tigresa) que querías decir tigresa?

Tigresa:(mira coquetamente a víbora) hay una chica en este lugar que tiene un secreto.

Víbora: tigresa no te atrevas!

Grulla:(mira confundido a las dos)

Tigresa: bien, como iba a decir víbora esta…..

Antes de que termine de hablar la serpiente se enrosca en el cuello de la felina y le tapa la boca.

Víbora: por favor, te prometo nunca más molestarte.

Tigresa:(se quita a la culebra de la boca) está bien, miedosita.

Grulla:(bosteza) lo siento pero tengo sueño, buenas noches.

Víbora y tigresa: buenas noches.

Tigresa entra a su habitación donde po la esperaba en la cama, en la esquina estaba la estatua e itachi estaba alistando su manta para dormir en el rincón.

Tigresa: itachi ven ya no duermas más en el rincón.

Po:(se hace a un lado haciendo un espacio) cuando tengas tu propia habitación dormirás solo, pero mientras tanto dormirás entre medio de nosotros.

Itachi: enserio quieren eso?

Tigresa:(extiende su mano) claro ven y acuéstate.

El trio durmió y po disfruto la última noche de poder dormir con su amada sin tener que ocultarse de Shifu.

En las afueras de china un pequeño leopardo de las nieves viajaba lo más rápido que podía hacia el palacio.

Peng: esto no puede ser! Mi tío y ese tirano se han unido y planean destruir el valle! Debo darme prisa.

Peng se detenía a descansar en cada pueblo que veía, le tomaría por lo menos 30 días llegar al palacio.

**Mientras tanto En las montañas del oeste del valle**

En las montañas del valle había un grupo de lobos armados, eran los Lin kuie, al parecer el general fang no logro eliminarlos por completo.

Heilang: vaya, ese niño itachi es muy listo y fuerte al parecer tuvo sospechas en el asesinato que cometimos al matar a bengala. Falsificar la carta de suicidio no funciono como esperaba.

Lin kuie1:(observa unos cuchillos explosivos en su bolso) jefe estas armas de soldado son geniales!

Heilang: bien, alístense! Iremos al pueblo mitsuki (saca un mapa de su bolsillo) ahí hay algo que quiero.

La manada de lobos se dirigió hacia el oeste.

**De vuelta al valle de la paz.**

A la mañana sgte Shifu esperaba a todos totalmente recuperado del combate a las puertas de los dormitorios, po que había previsto que eso pasaría se levantó un poco más temprano para volver a su cuarto e itachi hizo lo mismo y durmió en su carpa.

Todos: BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO!

Shifu: bien, escuchen todos, vayan y disfruten de un estupendo desayuno, mantis estará de vuelta en solo 10 días y yo enviare a 3 de ustedes a una misión de protección.

Itachi: ocurre algo?

Shifu: hemos recibido información que un pequeño pueblo en el oeste está siendo invadido por los Lin kuie.

Tigresa: pero como, si nosotros los derrotamos cuando visitamos el museo secreto del kung fu!

Shifu: si, pero ellos escaparon y al parecer no solo quieren robar todo lo del pueblo (cierra los ojos de preocupación) supongo que fui un tonto al pensar que era buena idea.

Mono: a que se refiere maestro?

Shifu: escondí el martillo sagrado de lei lang en ese pueblo, al parecer los Lin kuie han descubierto su ubicación.

Todos: queee!

Shifu: si así es y si no paramos esa barbarie el líder de los lin kuie heilang usara su poder para causar caos y destrucción en china.

Itachi: bien entonces que estamos esperando! Maestro quienes serán los 3 que iran a esa misión.

Shifu: eso ya lo decidí, que mejor equipo que el guerrero dragón, el niño prodigio y la líder de los cinco furiosos.

Tigresa:( preocupada hace una reverencia) maestro con todo respeto, po y yo con gusto iremos pero itachi es solo un niño para poner en peligro su vida.

Po: yo digo lo mismo, no debemos poner en orillas de la muerte la vida de un niño de seis años.

Itachi:(agarra por el hombro a sus maestros) no se preocupen, si le temiera a la muerte no me hubiera atrevido a pasar la prueba de obstáculos modificada el primer día de entrenamiento.

Shifu: bien, entonces la decisión está tomada (saca un mapa de su bolsillo) el pueblo mitsuki está a 119 km de aquí, preparen sus cosas partirán mañana temprano y tigresa tu dirigirás esta misión.

Tigresa:(recibe el mapa) con mucho gusto maestro.

Po: bien, yo iré a preparar algunas cosas para el viaje, pero antes de irme iré a visitar a mi padre esta noche.

Shifu:(recuerda algo) hah sí! (saca un pequeño pergamino) itachi tienes un mensaje secreto, el que me lo dio era una lechuza y me dijo que no lo leyera y como respeto cosas privadas no lo he leído.

Itachi: quien podrá ser, creo que lo leeré más tarde, ahora iré a alistar mis trajes de soldado y mi ropa de diario. (Cuando no entrenaba itachi vestía pantalones azules con una camisa negra estilo militar con una figura de dragón dando referencia a su apodo ryu)

Shifu: bueno sin más que decir, desayunen los veo a las 9 am para entrenar.

Todos:(al unísono) si maestro!

El maestro se retira del salón junto con mono, víbora y grulla quedando solos el trio de amigos.

Po: bueno me voy a alistar para el viaje (de pronto tigresa lo detiene por el hombro)

Tigresa:(preocupada) po no estas con miedo de ir a esa misión?

Po:(confundido) porque lo preguntas?

Tigresa: porque sabes que esos lin kuie, son muy peligrosos (abraza a po por la espalda) y no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Po:(se libera del abrazo y toca la mejilla de la felina) no te preocupes no me pasara nada, los derrote antes y lo volveré a hacer (de pronto besa la mejilla de tigresa y se va a su habitación).

Tigresa:(queda sonrojada y en shock sin decir nada)

Itachi: veo que es totalmente falsa la idea de que ustedes son mejores amigos.

Luego el niño se fue hacia su carpa en las afueras del palacio, el día transcurrió como siempre después de entrenar y almorzar itachi abre el pergamino que le dio Shifu:

"**itachi reúnete conmigo en las afueras del valle a las 4pm, si es posible trae a tus amigos po y tigresa, quizás lo que revelare será interesante para ellos. Por cierto trae también los pergaminos donde están las fotos de tus padres.**

**Atentamente el coronel garp"**

Cumpliendo con su parte el trio se dirigió a las afueras del valle donde se encontraron con el coronel en las cataratas de lágrimas sagradas.

Itachi: aquí estamos que quieres?!

Tigresa: si, que quiere decir que puede interesarnos a nosotros.

Garp: no lo sabes verdad itachi, no tienes idea.

Po: a que se refiere coronel?

Itachi: si dígalo!

Garp: de quienes son tus padres.

Itachi:(sorprendido y en shock) que! (recuerda algo y se vienen a su mente unos recuerdos)

En el recuerdo itachi estaba en una biblioteca buscando información sobre la guerra con el demonio broly. Cuando escucha una voz fuera.

Voz: rápido itachi! Ya es hora de entrenar.

Itachi: está bien ya voy.

Antes de salir el niño diviso la última página que había leído y vio la figura de la capitana hiraku agonizando despidiéndose de un bebe que estaba a su costado.

Volviendo a la realidad.

Tigresa:(nota a itachi preocupado) itachi que pasa!

Itachi: no eso no puede ser.

Garp: veo que ya entendiste.

Itachi: "cierra su puño derecho con tanta furia que comienza a sangrar"

Garp: si, tus padres son nada más y nada menos que Fang e Hiraku ryu.

Po y tigresa: QUEEEEEEEE!

Itachi: no, eso noooo! (De pronto su rostro comenzó a ponerse demoniaco)

Garp:(se percata de eso y con un solo golpe en el estómago logra calmar al niño) tranquilízate! No es lo que piensas, tus padres te amaban con toda su alma, pero no tuvieron elección (se sienta) siéntense los tres les contare lo que en realidad paso.

El panda, la tigresa y el niño se sentaron a escuchar la terrible realidad.

**Flashback de Alemania y la batalla con broly.**

Después de la explosión por la colisión de eso choque de codos y una intensa batalla donde los ríos se habían secado las montañas estaban agrietados y los bosques quemados se ven los resultados, broly estaba ileso mientras que fang e hiraku estaban heridos, el hombre tenía su brazo derecho repleto de sangre y la mujer su torso desgarrado.

Fang:(herido y cansado) maldito! Debí matarte cuando sospechaba que estabas buscando más poder.

Broly: ajajaaaaja. Pero no lo hiciste y ahora tú y tu esposa pagaran por eso, (de pronto el gigante siente que algo se le ha clavado en el cuerpo) aaaaghh!

De pronto aparece un militar rubio y delgado con un mandil de doctor.

Urahara: veo que funciono.

Broly:(inmovilizado) maldito! Que me hiciste.

Urahara: te he insertado un bisturí envuelto el chií, eso paralizara tus músculos por 4 días aunque seas un demonio.

Hiraku: gracias doctor, ahora hay que matarlo!

Urahara: espere capitana! Por más que lo ataque el no morirá la única opción es sellarlo.

Fang: pero dónde?!

Urahara: en un hombre que sea hijo de soldados, uno que posea "la sangre pura del soldado"

Fang: pero el único que posee esa sangre es nuestro hijo de 10 días itachi!

Hiraku: si! Y nunca dejaremos que eso pase.

Urahara: si no lo hacen, no solo Alemania el mundo entero caerá!

Sorpresivamente el demonio expulsa un aura roja que le permite volver a moverse.

Broly: malditos! Si ese es el caso voy a matar a ese bebe ahora!

Hiraku:(herida no puede impedir que el gigante escape) noooooooo!

El demonio salió volando de ese lugar dirigiéndose hacia la maternidad de Berlín, de vuelta al campo de batalla una chita soldado muy hermosa se dirige hacia hiraku que al parecer era su capitana y la sujeta por su hombro.

Urahara: teniente Lin!

Lin: vine lo más rápido que pude, capitana hiraku se encuentra bien!

Hiraku: no hay tiempo para preocuparse! Mi hijo corre peligro.

Fang: Lin, ya sabes que hacer.

Lin : si general! (de pronto Dibuja en la tierra un circulo con un símbolo kanji en la tierra) sol que brilla con fuego y viento que se lleva todo, transpórtennos hacia Berlín ahora!

Los cuatro llegaron a Berlín justo a tiempo, al llegar a la maternidad vieron a broly a punto de clavar su puño en un bebe que dormía como un ángel en su cuna.

Hiraku: Lin tú te quedas aquí no quiero perderte como a mi antigua teniente kya!

**Dentro de la maternidad.**

Broly: lo siento bebe, pero nadie es el recipiente de un demonio!

El demonio dirige su puño con toda su fuerza hacia él bebe, de pronto la escena cambia a algo tremendo, fang e hiraku se habían atravesado en el camino y habían recibido el puñete que los atravesó a ambos impidiendo acercarse al bebe itachi.

Fang e hiraku:(el golpe perforo sus cuerpos y les hizo vomitar sangre)

Lin:(ve la escena) capitana hiraku!(llorando)

Sin perder el tiempo urahara vuelve a colocar pero no uno sino 10 bisturís de chiís, el demonio sin contener más ese poder se desploma al suelo desmayado.

Urahara: bueno no hay tiempo que perder, séllenlo ahora!

Fang:(agonizando) creo que no tenemos opción.

Hiraku:(agonizando comienza a llorar y ve a su hijo dormir) itachi, cuídate, se fuerte, te prometo que algún día encontraras una familia que te cuide (sin aguantar el llanto la mujer empieza a sollozar) perdóname itachi, desearía poder haber sido tu madre más tiempo!

Fang:(a punto de morir lanza el hechizo) hijo cuídate, (cierra los ojos y dice un hechizo) sello del demonio interno.

**Fin del flashback.**

Garp: y eso fue exactamente lo que paso.

Itachi:(llorando de tristeza tras saber la verdad) no, entonces mis padres me amaron.

El panda y la tigresa al oír esa historia estaban con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, luego la tigresa se acerca al niño y lo consuela abrazándolo.

Tigresa:(llorando) no te preocupes itachi; po y yo somos tu familia ahora!

Po:(llorando abraza a itachi) no tienes por qué sentirte así, tigresa y yo te cuidaremos, aunque signifique dar nuestras vidas!

Itachi: gracias, aunque una cicatriz no sane una herida si puede sanar y con ustedes es más que suficiente.

Garp:(se para) bueno, eso es todo sin más que decir debo irme. (Antes de irse el coronel se detiene) hah! Por cierto, itachi no pienses que eres el único que posee un demonio en tu interior hay otros 12 y se los conoces como los "recipientes "y tu rival byakuya es uno de ellos.

El trio de amigos: queeeeee!

El general desapareció como siempre y el trio regreso al palacio de jade muertos de la impresión y el niño se preguntaba que le deparara el destino ahora que sabe que hay otros como él y uno de ellos era su mayor rival.

Llego la noche y po e itachi se dirigieron a la casa del señor ping, itachi por alguna razón llevaba su bolso de soldado que contenía los pergaminos.

Ping: hijo! (corre y abraza a su hijo)

Po: hola papa.

Ping: hola itachi!

Itachi: hola señor ping.

Po: papa vine a decirte que mañana me iré a una misión hacia el pueblo mitsuki y tigresa e itachi también me acompañaran.

Ping: bien, (se acerca al oído del panda) espero que aproveches para conocerte mejor con tigresa.

Po: papa, por más que ella me acepte es algo imposible, somos de diferentes razas.

Ping:(toca el corazón de su hijo) po, el amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa que se te interponga en tu camino.

Po:(sorprendido) papa, como sabes tanto de eso?

Ping:(cierra los ojos un poco triste) porque yo tenía una esposa y ella te adopto conmigo hasta que cumpliste 2 años.

Po:(queda en shock) queeeee!

Ping: hijo, debí habértelo dicho hace mucho, tu madre no solo era de otra raza, también era una soldado. Porque crees que no me sorprendí tanto de ver a itachi?

Po:(confundido) haber papa, explícame todo.

Ping: bien, fue hace mucho tiempo incluso antes de adoptarte, yo vendía fideos por órdenes de mi abuelo en un pueblo cercano al puente de la esperanza.

**Recuerdos de ping**

Ping:( narrando) yo estaba durmiendo luego de vender muchos fideos, cuando a media noche escuche unas explosiones que venían desde el puente de la esperanza, me dirigí ahí lo más rápido que pude y encontré una leona soldado inconsciente en medio de la batalla.

Po:(interrumpe la historia) espera mi madre era una leona?!

Ping: si hijo, así es

Po: está bien, luego que paso?!

En la escena se ve a ping intentando revivir a la leona a través del pulso cardiaco.

Ping: señorita, se encuentra bien!

Leona: "no responde nada pero abre los ojos un poco"

Ping: no se preocupe la llevare a la posada.

Ping:(narrando) la lleve a la posada y le di medicamentos, al final ella despertó.

Leona: dónde estoy?

Ping: está en la posada señora, la encontré inconsciente en la batalla y la traje aquí.

Leona: gracias señor, pero yo no tengo como pagarle.

Ping: pagarme? No se preocupe, puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera, yo la cuidare.

Leona:(sorprendida) gracias.

Ping:(le ofrece un plato de fideos) quiere fideos con mariscos?

Leona: claro tengo un poco de hambre.

Ping: siéntase como en casa.

Ping:(narrando) a partir de ese momento me comencé a enamorarme de ella, la cuide hasta que se recuperó de sus heridas y cuando llego el día de irse ella se despidió de mi llorando.

Leona:(llorando) gracias por todo ping, te juro que jamás olvidare lo que paso (le da un beso en la mejilla al ganso que lo deja en shock)

Ping: cuídate kya.

Ping:(narrando) después de 2 días la encontré peleando con lobos samurái mientras vendía fideos en mi carrito, ella peleaba muy bien hasta controlaba de alguna forma la tierra junto con el agua (escritor: no pensaran que itachi es el único soldado con esa capacidad o sí?) y logro acabar con miles de ellos , pero los lobos le insertaron algunas agujas que la paralizaron y ese día fue…

Lobo samurái: teniente kya, será un honor matarla (se prepara para empuñarla con su katana)

El ganso se arma de valor y se interpone entre el samurái y la leona para recibir por ella la empuñadora.

Ping:(narrando se quita parte de su camisa para revelar una cicatriz horrible) ese día por primera vez me sentí el ganso más valiente del mundo.

De vuelta a la batalla kya estaba impresionada y al mismo tiempo paralizada por la impresión.

Kya:(comienza a llorar) ping, porque hiciste eso!

Ping:(llorando por el dolor y con sus últimas fuerzas) porque te amo kya! (el pobre ganso se desploma en el suelo).

Samurái: ay! pobre enamorado.

En ese momento la furia de la leona llego a tal punto que se quitó las agujas ignorando la parálisis y comienza a controlar los cinco elementos al mismo tiempo.

Kya: malditos!

Samuráis: muertos de miedo no pudieron hacer nada ante esa imagen.

Kya:(se enfurece a tal grado que una gran cantidad de rayos la cubre) ESTILO RELAMPAGO, CUCHILLA Y NUBE DE TORMENTA!

La leona controlaba una nube que lanzo unos relámpagos en forma de dragón que al chocar con los samuráis no dejaron ni sus cenizas.

Kya:(se acerca el cuerpo del ganso) ping estas bien! Por favor no te mueras!

El ganso mostro señales de seguir vivo, sin más tiempo que perder kya lo llevo hasta una cueva cercana donde lo curo con sus habilidades de medicina como soldado. Después de diez días en la cueva ping abre los ojos ante kya con una mirada de enamorada.

Ping:(débil pero vivo) kya yo…

Kya:(le tapa la boca con los dedos) shiii, no digas nada yo también te amo (la leona besa apasionadamente el pico del ganso y este la abraza con su ala uniéndose a ese beso)

Ping:(narrando) después de eso ella solicito permiso al general fugaku para casarse conmigo, lo que me impresiono porque el general fue muy amable y acepto con la condición de que ella siguiera cumpliendo las misiones en las que la necesitaban.

Después de eso se ve a ping y kya en un altar compartiendo un beso con la leona alzando a su pequeño ganso, ping vestía un terno matrimonial y kya un kimono blanco y hermoso, en la boda había soldados tanto animales como humanos y una cantidad enormes de gansos.

Ping:(narrando) fueron días maravillosos, el día que te encontré y te adopte kya estaba entrenando en el bosque y cuando llego…

Kya: ping quien es ese panda tan bello?

Ping: lo encontré en la mañana abandonado en una caja de rábanos, creo que debemos adoptarlo ya que nunca tendremos hijos.

Kya: eso lo sé pero un niño es una gran responsabilidad y….

Antes de que termine de hablar él bebe po se acerca a la pierna de kya y dice por segunda vez en su vida.

Bebe po: ma, mama.

Kya:(sonríe con ternura) está bien lo adoptaremos (carga al pequeño oso) es tan bello, como lo llamaremos.

Ping: antes de que llegues, decidí llamarlo xiao po.

Kya:(alza al panda y apega su rostro al de él) me encanta ese nombre, mi pequeño po.

Ping:(narrando) después de dos años ella partió a una misión para detener una tropa de bandidos, pero nunca volvió, la busque como loco por todos lados, le pregunte a su capitana en la base militar que había en el puente de la esperanza, ella me dijo que kya fue al parecer secuestrada por los Lin kuie, la humana me dio como recuerdo un anillo que era de mi esposa (el ganso comienza a llorar) me dijo que si no volvía después esa misión me lo entregara a mí!

**Fin de los recuerdos**

Ping: hasta ahora guardo ese anillo (saca un pequeño anillo de compromiso de su bolsillo) ahora vivo con la esperanza de que ella fue secuestrada pero sigue viva y algún día volverá. (le da el anillo a su hijo) po ahora es tuyo para que se lo des en una ocasión especial a tigresa.

Po:(abraza a su padre que lloraba) no te preocupes papa te prometo que la encontrare y la traeré a como dé lugar.

Itachi que había escuchado todo desde afuera de la puerta del restaurante.

Itachi: yo también prometo lo mismo señor ping, tiene mi palabra de soldado.

Ping:(se seca las lágrimas y deja de llorar) gracias, po quieres ver un retrato de tu madre?

Po:(emocionado) claro papa!

El ganso subió al sótano y busco en un antiguo baúl un pergamino donde había una pintura de la familia ping completa, luego descendió a la cocina.

Ping: po mira y conoce a tu madre, este es el único retrato que tengo de ella y nunca tuve tiempo de enmarcarlo.

El panda vio el retrato y quedo impactado al ver la pintura donde la familia estaba parada con ping vestido de camisa azul al lado derecho de kya una hermosa leona que tenía un kimono naranja con dibujos de cerezas y ella cargando un panda bebe que dormía en sus brazos.

Po:(feliz) papa, nunca dijiste el nombre completo de mi madre.

Ping: se llamaba kya yashiro.

Itachi:(sorprendido por la revelación) kya yashiro, no puede ser.

Po:(confundido) itachi, sucede algo?

Sin palabras itachi busca en su bolso un pergamino y lo que ve lo deja atónito.

Itachi: po, me dejas ver el retrato?

Po: claro, ten.

Itachi:(observa las dos fotos) si no hay duda es ella.

Ping: de que hablas chico.

Itachi: su esposa era la segunda teniente de mi madre, la capitana hiraku.

Po y ping: queeee!

Itachi: si, miren este retrato.

El pergamino del niño tenía una mujer y una leona soldadas en pose de combate.

Ping: chico, promete que encontraras a mi esposa, hazlo en honor de tu madre.

Itachi y po prometieron cumplir su petición, después de una noche de sorpresas los dos regresaron al palacio a dormir.

Llega el amanecer y el trio se prepara para viajar a pueblo mitsuki con tigresa como la líder. Salen del palacio sin sospechar que espías lobos los vigilaban.

Lobo1: bien informemos a los Lin kuie de lo que vemos, ahora!

Los lobos huyen hacia el oeste en los árboles para pasar desapercibidos.

"**cuando vas a una misión secreta corres peligro de vigilar o ser vigilado" ¿encontraran a kya? ¿Será parte del plan de yamamoto esta misión? Sigan leyendo esta historia, con esto concluye el capítulo 6 de la leyenda del prodigio.**


	7. Chapter 7: hacia el pueblo mitsuki

**Capítulo 7: hacia el pueblo mitsuki.**

**Nota: a pesar de su nombre este capítulo contiene escenas (M).**

Mientras se alejaban del palacio de jade, itachi diviso su hogar con mucha nostalgia cuando tigresa noto esto y le sujeto el hombro.

Tigresa: no te preocupes chico te prometo que volveremos antes de que puedas notarlo.

Itachi: como lo dije esa noche, si me alejo es aquí donde siempre vendré.

Po: vamos chicos!

La felina, el panda y el niño se adentraron al bosque de bambú con unos Lin kuie observándolos desde los árboles.

Lin kuie 1: esperemos a que se alejen un poco cuando estén a mitad de camino le quitaremos el mapa y sabremos donde está el escondite sagrado del pueblo mitsuki.

Lin kuie 2:(saca de su bolso un palo de acero) estas armas de soldado son las mejores.

El líder de ese grupo da una orden a cinco lobos que los acompañaban:

Líder Lin kuie: ustedes cinco quiero que vuelvan a nuestra guarida, avísenle a heilang que los maestros enviados son solo tres y díganles quienes son.

Lin kuies: si señor! (se dirigen hacia el oeste).

En el suelo mientras caminaban tigresa e itachi mantenían una conversación.

Tigresa: oye itachi, donde aprendiste a cantar?

Itachi:(recuerda la noche en el árbol de durazno) no sé, creo que nací con ese don.

Tigresa: naciste con todos los dones posibles, talento en las artes marciales, talento en el canto, sabiduría, madurez prematura. Me siento orgullosa de que seas nuestro amigo.

Itachi: (le da un abrazo a tigresa acompañado de una sonrisa cálida) puede que tú me veas como tu amigo o como tu hermano pero para mí eres algo más.

Tigresa:(confundida) que soy para ti?

Itachi:(la suelta de su abrazo) mi madre.

Tigresa no dijo nada pero se quedó un poco sonrojada al oír ese comentario mientras el niño se adelantaba.

Po:(caminaba atrás de tigresa pues estaba observando el pergamino con el retrato de su madre) kya voy a encontrarte lo prometo.

Tigresa: po! No te atrases.

Po:(reacciona) si ya voy!

**Mientras tanto en la guarida de los Lin kuie.**

El lugar se encontraba un poco más adelante de un puente donde se veía que el puente era muy angosto y estaba muy viejo lo que ocasionaba que muy pocos lograran pasar sin caer al vacío, más allá del puente había un acantilado enorme y en la cima había una cueva enorme y oscura, en el fondo de esa cueva había un grupo de bandidos en una fogata rodeado de montones de dinero y muebles como sofás, sillones, etc.

Lin kuie1: esos cerdos sí que son cobardes, me dieron sus ahorros de toda la vida para salvar su pellejo.

Lin kuie 2:(curándose una herida del brazo) tienes suerte de que no te haya tocado pelear con los guardias de temutai, aaaagh!

Lin kuie 1: eso te pasa por creerte el superpoderoso que puede asaltar a cualquiera que se le dé la gana.

Lin kuie 2:(se pone de pie sacando su cuchillo) ah sí?! Pues puedo ahora mismo demostrarte que te puedo degollar aun cuando solo pelee con un brazo.

Lin kuie 1: pues demuéstramelo maldito arrogante!

Los dos lobos se disponían a matarse entre sí cuando de la nada apareció el líder heilang, quien noqueo a los dos lobos con un solo golpe.

Heilang: imbéciles! Primero debemos recuperar el martillo sagrado, después podrán pelearse todo lo que quieran entendido!

Lin kuie1:(noqueado) sí señor.

Después de eso llegan los cinco lobos encargados de vigilar al trio que se dirigía al pueblo mitsuki.

Lin kuie 3: maestro heilang! Tenemos algo que contarle.

Heilang: los escucho.

Lin kuie 4: los que se dirigen al pueblo mitsuki son el guerrero dragón, la maestra tigresa y el niño prodigio itachi ryu, al parecer tienen el mapa donde está el escondite secreto del pueblo.

Heilang: donde están los otros lobos que los acompañaban.

Lin kuie 3: se quedaron en el bosque esperando que los maestros estén a mitad de camino, dicen que una vez que estén desprevenidos los atacaran por sorpresa y les quitaran el mapa.

Heilang:(suelta una sonrisa maléfica) bien, trae a 7000 lobos que se preparen con sus armas de soldado, haremos una emboscada.

Lin kuie 4: pero quien cuidara nuestra guarida?

Heilang: esclava! ven ahora mismo.

Del fondo de la cueva sale una figura encapuchada al parecer era una mujer ya que se notaba que poseía unas buenas caderas y unos pechos hermosos y grandes.

Esclava: si amo?

Heilang: yo y un grupo de bandidos iremos a hacer un trabajo, quiero que te quedes a cuidar la guarida y prepares la cena y las alcobas, llegaremos directo a descansar.

Esclava: como usted diga amo.

De pronto uno de los Lin kuie se acerca a la esclava y observa con ojos de lujuria la figura escultural y bella que poseía.

Lin kuie 5: vaya preciosa (toca el trasero de la esclava) que dices si esta noche te veo en mi alcoba para "quemar calorías" jejeje (risa pervertida).

Esclava:(furiosa levanta al lobo por el cuello con una sola mano demostrando una fuerza aumentada y comienza a estrangularlo) escucha infeliz! Puedo ser una esclava pero no soy prostituta (comienza a apretar el cuello del lobo más fuerte) la única regla que tengo sobre ustedes es que ninguno me toque de forma inapropiada!

De pronto la encapuchada le da un golpe en el estómago tan fuerte que hace al lobo vomitar de sangre.

Lin kuie 5: maldita! (ataca a la esclava con unos golpes de kung fu que esta bloqueaba como si nada).

La esclava bloquea una patada del lobo y con un codazo le rompe la espinilla, obligando a este a sacar su cuchillo y cojear con su pierna que ya parecía de goma. El lobo no tuvo ni tiempo ni de atacar porque cuando se dio cuenta la esclava había tomado su arma y le había cortado el pecho esparciendo sus entrañas en el suelo.

Heilang: ya basta! (se acerca a unos Lin kuie que estaban aterrados y habla más despacio) escuchen amigos, esa esclava no fue comprada, está a nuestro servicio bajo una condición que ustedes ya conocen, recuerden que ella perteneció al ejercito de los humanos y fue teniente, si la hacemos enojar o incumplimos la parte del trato ella sola es capaz de matarnos.

Lin kuie 3:(temblando de miedo) ssssiiii…. Ya lo entendemos.

Heilang: limpia el desastre que provocaste y cumple con lo que te ordene, volveremos en unas horas.

Esclava: como ordene maestro heilang.

Heilang:(mira a los 7000 lobos ya reunidos) bien vámonos!

El grupo de lobos dejo la guarida y se dirigió hacia el bosque dejando a la esclava encapuchada sola en la cueva quien nunca en ningún momento dejo ver su rostro.

**De vuelta al camino hacia mitsuki.**

El trio de amigos caminaba sin parar hacia el oeste sin sospechar nada de que estaban siendo perseguidos por lobos aunque estos pararon para descansar, después de 5 horas de caminata…..

Tigresa: bien chicos, es hora de descansar un poco.

Po:(se tira al piso) aaaah! Por fin.

Itachi: maestra porque cree que los Lin kuie buscarían el martillo sagrado de lei lang?

Tigresa: creo que quieren usar ese poder para destruir china o tal vez fueron ordenados por tong fo.

Itachi: no le parece sospechoso?

Po: porque lo dices.

Itachi: que justamente nos manden a proteger un pueblo cuando nos dan un aviso que los barbaros están movilizando sus tropas en arabia.

Tigresa: y porque te preocupa tanto los barbaros?

Itachi: los barbaros fueron los rivales más poderosos de los soldados, ellos dominan las tierras de arabia y las islas del volcán subterráneo, su rey Atila es el único hombre que los soldados han temido.

Tigresa: eso significa que en realidad temes que esto no sea más que un plan de los barbaros.

Itachi:(cierra los ojos) sí.

Po:(suena su estómago) chicos, creo que ya es hora de almorzar.

Tigresa:( también suena su estómago) si yo también.

De su bolsa po saca unos platos de fideos y unos sándwiches de queso. El trio disfruto de un rico almuerzo cuando tigresa saco el mapa y lo analizo descubriendo una ruta secreta.

Po: tigresa ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al pueblo mitsuki?

Tigresa: hemos caminado 56 km, pero creo que hay alguna forma de disminuir de 119 km a solo 80, si cortamos la ruta del oeste y nos dirigimos hacia el puente del diablo el camino será más despejado.

Po: puente del diablo?

Tigresa: se llama así porque más de la mitad de los que lo han pasado han caído al vació y nunca se encontró sus cuerpos.

Po:(un poco asustado) entonces quieres que lo crucemos para evitar más camino.

Tigresa: (nota la cara asustada del panda) asustado po?

Po:(pone una cara seria) noooo claro que no!

De pronto el calor comenzó a aumentar por el día despejado, provocando que el trio sudara a chorros. Al no soportar más el calor itachi hace control de tierra para crear una cueva y hacer sombra.

Tigresa: gracias chico (ve su ropa bañada en sudor para luego oler el aroma horrible que despedía) rayos! Desearía que haya un baño por aquí.

Po:(se levanta y sale de la cueva con un par de toallas un champú y un jabón) amigos, yo me voy a las cataratas cercanas creo que tomare un baño para refrescarme.

Tigresa: vas a bañarte en medio del bosque?!

Po: si, porque?

Tigresa: oye no seas sin vergüenza que tal si alguien te ve.

Po: estamos a mitad del bosque, quien puede estar por aquí.

Tigresa:(se golpea la frente) hay! As lo que quieras panda.

Po: bien, vuelvo en unos minutos.

El panda salió de la cueva dejando solos al humano y a la felina, a pesar de haber sombra la calor hacia que ambos sudaran chorros y no podían ignorar el olor horrible que despedían.

Tigresa:(acalorada) hay como desearía privacidad para poder darme un buen baño.

Itachi:(levanta su bolso de soldado) eso se puede arreglar maestra.

Tigresa:(confundida) que! como?

Itachi:(se levanta) sígame y traiga su equipamiento.

El dúo se dirigió afueras de la cueva hacia el este donde a unas cuadras había un pequeño rio vacío, al parecer po había ido a tomar su baño en otro lugar hacia la izquierda de la cabaña ya que dijo que él se iba a ir a bañar a las cataratas.

Itachi: aquí podrá bañarse a gusto.

Tigresa:(traía una toalla y un jabón) pero aquí no hay privacidad.

Itachi:(crea un muro de piedra de 360 grados alrededor del rio dejando solo la parte del cielo visible) ahora si maestra.

Tigresa: gracias chico.

Itachi: como veo que usted tiene mucha calor le ayudare un poco (levanta su mano y haciendo presión en los puños levanta un poco de agua en el aire y la congela para luego esparcir el hielo por el rio dejando el agua mucho más fresca) disfrute su baño maestra.

Tigresa:(impresionada) también puedes congelar el agua?!

Itachi: es el requisito del soldado para ascender de rango teniente dominar los cinco elementos, antes de irme estuve preparándome para mi ascenso a capitán y para eso debo ser capaz de controlar lo avanzado de los elementos también (lava, hielo, acero, huracán y tormentas eléctricas) hasta ahora apenas domino el hielo.

Tigresa: pero aun así es increíble, si te hubieras quedado, con solo seis años habrías sido capitán.

Itachi:(la mira con seriedad) al precio de nuca haberlos conocido a ustedes ni haber encontrado mi hogar.

Tigresa:(cierra los ojos) si tienes razón.

Itachi: bien, disfrute su baño.

Itachi sale del muro por una pequeña puerta que el hizo con seguro dejando sola a tigresa quien de inmediato coloca el seguro en la puerta, el humano se dirigió hacia otro rio donde se desnudó mostrando un cuerpo atlético y musculoso para un niño de tan corta edad y luego se introdujo en él y tomo de su bolso de soldado un jabón y comenzó bañarse. Tigresa por otro lado comenzó quitándose la camisa revelando el vendaje que apretaba sus pechos grandes y desarrollados.

Tigresa:(se quita la última venda) aaaah! Por fin libres (toca sus pechos con suavidad y por último se quita su pantalón revelando unas bragas negras y hermosas) ahora la última pieza (se quita lentamente sus bragas quedando completamente desnuda)

La maestra se cubrió con una toalla y se aseguró de que nadie la espiaba, el muro que creo itachi era confiable y muy resistente, al final tigresa introdujo su bello y escultural cuerpo dentro del agua con hielo, la cual le quito ese calor horrible y le abrió los poros permitiéndole sentirse mucho más libre. La maestra se puso de pie y se colocó el jabón en sus pechos lentamente hasta descender a su parte especial, al tocar esa parte tigresa sintió una sensación diferente y comenzó a por primera vez en su vida a tener pensamientos lujuriosos.

**Pensamientos de tigresa**

Tigresa:(tocando su parte especial y sonrojada) po…..aaaahh! (gemidos de excitación).

La felina comienza a tocarse los pechos con los ojos cerrados mientras recorría el jabón sobre ellos, mientras tocaba sus pechos la maestra comenzó a imaginarse a po tocando sus pechos y apretando sus pequeños pezones, mientras ella besaba al panda desde su espalda hasta que toco la entrepierna del oso tocando su enorme miembro.

Tigresa:(reacciona) que demonios estoy haciendo! (se introduce en el rio escurriendo el jabón) contrólate tigresa, tu eres una guerrera no una enamorada (recordó la vez que dijo que los enlaces amorosos estropeaban el chií).

Al introducir todo su cuerpo sintió como el agua fresca refrescaba su pelaje y su piel.

Tigresa: aaaahh que refrescante! Gracias itachi.

Al sentir esa sensación tan cómoda y relajante tigresa se quedó dormida para luego tener un sueño muy placentero.

En el sueño, tigresa estaba en la misma escena erótica con po, el panda al sentir la mano de la felina tocar su miembro no pudo evitar lanzar gritos de placer.

Tigresa: te gusta mi amor.(comienza a acelerar el impulso masturbando al panda)

Po: aaaah me encanta.

El panda al no contener más la excitación empuja a la felina hacia afueras del rio y comienza a besarla introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca al mismo tiempo que tocaba con su mano derecha uno de sus pechos para luego comenzar a lamerlo lentamente.

Tigresa: , aaaah, que rico. Aaaah (gime de placer mientras sujeta con sus piernas la espalda del panda) se uno conmigo por favor.

Po:(sonrojado suelta una sonrisa coqueta) como quieras mi amor. (el panda se pone en posición para luego introducir lentamente su miembro dentro de tigresa)

Tigresa: haaah (gime de dolor pero con mucho placer)

Po:(acaricia el rostro de su amada) tranquila mi amor,(tapa su boca con sus dedos) shiii, tranquila,(comienza a besar y lamer el cuello de la maestra) te amo tigresa.

En las afueras del sueño la felina dormía profundamente sin darse cuenta que introducía sus dedos en su parte especial mientras gemía de placer al mismo tiempo que tocaba con su otra mano sus pechos y babeaba. Después de unos minutos tigresa despertó completamente roja recordando ese sueño.

Tigresa:(mira hacia el cielo con una mirada de apasionada) po…. Te amo.

Luego la felina introduce todo su cuerpo en el rio sacando toda la mugre y el sudor quedando su pelo completamente brillante a la luz del sol. Al final sale del rio cubierto de hielo sin sentir ninguna calor a pesar de que aún estaba el día despejado, saca de su bolso su ropa de siempre, nuevas vendas y se cambia para después salir por la puerta completamente seca con la toalla.

**En las cataratas **

El panda se bañaba en las frescas aguas del rio mientras estaba de pie bajo las hermosas cataratas, por coincidencia el panda por la calor extrema comenzó a tener alusiones, el panda comenzó a imaginar que en la catarata que estaba de su lado aparecía una silueta de una hembra bañándose con él.

Po:(rojo como tomate) quuuue hace usted aquí! No le da vergüenza?

Silueta: porque me avergonzaría mi amor (la silueta se acerca y se aclarece revelando ser tigresa)

Po: tigresa! Que haces desnuda aquí conmigo!

Tigresa:(se acerca coquetamente al panda) creo que sería buena idea acompañarte. (Toma el champú de po y a propósito se lo coloca sobre sus pechos) te importaría ayudarme galán?

Po: uhhhh (hipnotizado por los hermosos pechos que veía) claro como no (coloca ambas manos sobre sus pechos expandiendo el champú)

Tigresa:(se acerca y besa al panda con besos de lengua) hazme tuya ahora.

Po:(reacciona) un momento! Ella nunca diría algo así!

De pronto la imagen comenzó a desaparecer mientras al panda le vino un leve dolor de cabeza.

Po: demonios! Tanta calor me está haciendo alucinar!

El panda se introduce por completo en el rio, luego quitarse ese calor con el agua fresca, luego mira a su entrepierna para toparse con su miembro completamente erectado.

Po:(rojo al extremo) haaaaaaaaa! (grito)

De pronto el panda comenzó a relajarse introduciendo todo su cuerpo en el rio para luego mirar hacia el cielo.

Po: tigresa, eres el amor de mi vida.

El panda sale del agua se seca con la toalla y luego sale del rio vestido con su ropa de siempre.

**En el rio de itachi**

Itachi por el contrario no tenía ningún pensamiento lujurioso (claro al ser un niño) pero se encontraba en el agua relajándose aunque estaba pensativo sobre lo que dijo garp antes de irse.

Itachi:(recordando las palabras de garp "no pienses que eres el único que posee un demonio interno hay otros 12 y byakuya es uno de ellos") si resulta que hay otros como yo, eso significa que debo estar listo para defender a mi familia, no me sorprendería que alguien buscaría esos poderes para su propio beneficio.

Después el chico se aplica el jabón en todo su cuerpo para sumergirse hasta el fondo del rio, sale de las aguas y se colocó su pantalón azul con su camisa negra con figura de dragón.

Itachi: bien, ya estoy listo.

**De vuelta a la cueva de refugio.**

El trio se reunió después de que cada uno se dio un baño en la cueva de tierra.

Tigresa: bien chicos sigamos caminando, debemos llegar al pueblo mañana por la mañana.

Po: entonces hacia donde iremos para encontrar el puente del diablo?

Tigresa:(señala la zona oeste del mapa) si cortamos la ruta del bosque y nos dirigimos hacia el noroeste, encontraremos un puente viejo donde atrás hay unas montañas, pueblo mitsuki está justo detrás de ellas.

Itachi: si me permiten opinar, creo que debemos estar un poco más alerta.

Tigresa: sucede algo?

Itachi: por ahora nada, pero creo que alguien nos está vigilando (mira hacia atrás de la cueva).

Heilang:(en las afueras de la cueva) ya nos vio! Rápido alejémonos, los atacaremos en pleno bosque.

Grupo de lobos: rápido corran! (el grupo de bandidos salta hacia los árboles y se adelanta en el bosque).

Los maestros no se percataron de nada ya que itachi en realidad no los vio solo tenía un mal presentimiento que muy pronto se haría realidad. Los maestros salieron de la cueva y caminaron unos 6 km hacia la ruta del noroeste a solo unas cuantas cuadras del puente.

Itachi:(mientras caminaba podía escuchar pisadas cercanas y revisaba cada rincón del bosque) maestra deme el mapa por favor.

Tigresa: para que lo quieres?

Itachi: solo démelo, por favor.

Tigresa y po:(los maestros se encontraban conversando sin sospechar nada de que estaban siendo vigilados)

De pronto itachi divisa como de la nada sale una cadena que tenía en su borde una bola de acero repleta de púas que se dirigía hacia el panda y la felina.

Itachi:(corre y empuja a los maestros) cuidado!

La cadena milagrosamente no lastimo a nadie pero eso no había que celebrar.

Tigresa:(se pone en pose de combate) quien anda ahí!

Po:(hace lo mismo que tigresa) si salgan ahora!

De los arbustos aparecen cinco lobos con las mismas cadenas que casi impactaron a los maestros con heilang en frente de ellos como su líder.

Heilang: guerrero dragón, maestra tigresa (saca de su bolsillo un cuchillo explosivo) nos volvemos a ver.

Itachi: que es lo que quieren?!

Heilang: dennos el mapa y les prometemos que morirán rápido y sin dolor.

Lobos:(sacan más cuchillos explosivos) mejor obedezcan!

Po:( muestra una sonrisa) enserio? Ya no tienes la piedra fantasma ahora puedo golpearte.

Tigresa: mejor prepárense porque tenemos nuevas sorpresas (se refiere a la paz interior)

Heilang: no necesito la piedra fantasma, también invite unos amigos (detrás de los arboles aparecen los 7000 lobos Lin kuies).

Tigresa: hora de pelear!

Itachi:(prepara sus puños de fuego) ahora probare los resultados de mi entrenamiento.

Heilang: Lin kuies al ataque!

Lobos: haaaaaaaah (grito de guerra).

La pelea inicia con los bandidos atacando con sus cadenas de púas viniendo de todas direcciones, los maestros esquivaban esas cadenas al mismo tiempo que noqueaban uno por uno de los Lin kuies, pero apenas podían vencerlos porque estos lograban conectar golpes fuertes y certeros demostrando que eran formidables guerreros aún más que los samuráis y ninjas, po y tigresa liberan su paz su paz interior.

Po:(confiado) ahora esto será más divertido.

Tigresa: prepárense!

Aun con la paz interior liberada, los maestros no conseguían tomar la iniciativa, aunque ellos hayan derrotado a unos cuantos Lin kuies todavía quedaban muchísimos más. Itachi utilizo sus puños de fuego mezclado con el kung fu y logro noquear a una docena de Lin kuies pero uno de ellos lo ataco con una navaja provocándole un corte limpio en el pecho.

Itachi: aaaagh!

Lobo: eres muy hábil niño, pero no lo suficiente.

Tigresa: itachi aléjate de ellos!

Itachi ignorando la petición de su maestra salta al aire y comienza a hinchar sus pulmones.

Itachi: ESTILO DE FUEGO LANZALLAMAS DE DRAGON!

Los dos dragones quemaron hasta las cenizas de por lo menos30 Lin kuies, hasta que heilang salta en el aire y lanza una decena de cuchillos explosivos que por alguna razón no explotaron al tocar el suelo. Heilang por alguna razón arrojo los cuchillos a diferentes lugares como si a propósito no les hubiera querido dar.

Tigresa: imbécil a quien rayos están apuntando!

Heilang:(sonríe maléficamente) no les estoy apuntando a ustedes, disfruten sus fuegos artificiales.

De pronto los cuchillos comenzaron a brillar con fuego, solo hubo uno que se percató de la trampa.

Itachi:(corre y toma de la mano a tigresa) corre! Esos son cuchillo explosivos.

Po:(noquea a un lobo) queee!

Tigresa: no pierdas el tiempo y corre!

Heilang:(cierra su puño) kabooom!

La explosión desbasto por completo el área quemando muchos árboles y evaporando el agua de los ríos, los 6000 Lin kuies (apenas habían podido eliminar a mil) se percataron de eso y escaparon hacia el árbol donde estaba heilang que fue el único que se mantuvo intacto.

El trio sobrevivió a la explosión herido por la explosión, el panda tenía su frente sangrando y la pierna izquierda un poco abultada, tigresa tenía su brazo derecha desgarrado e itachi estaba con la boca sangrando y las cejas cortadas.

Itachi:(jadeando de cansancio) malditos!

Tigresa: aún podemos seguir!

Po: si, somos guerreros no nos rendimos!

Heilang: ya me lo imaginaba, (levanta la mano derecha) arqueros ahora!

De los arboles surgieron 200 lobos con flechas envueltas en llama y no eran flechas comunes por que poseían una especia de cartucho que las envolvían.

Itachi:(se da cuenta de que armas eran) huyan!

Heilang: fuego!

Las flechas al impactaron en el suelo dejando a su paso explosiones que envolvían el suelo en llamas, los maestros po y tigresa gracias a la paz interior no sufrieron ningún daño porque estaban a más de media milla del área.

Tigresa:(ve la explosión) itachiiiii!

Po: vamos hay que salvarlo!

Tigresa:(corriendo hacia la explosión) po, no podemos pelear en estas condiciones, ellos están armados con armas explosivas y son demasiados.

Po: ya lo sé, no tenemos más opción que escapar!

De vuelta a la explosión itachi estaba tirado en el suelo con la ropa desgarrada y varias heridas profundas y abiertas, pero aún no estaba muerto y haciendo un esfuerzo se logra poner de pie.

Itachi:(cansado y vertiendo chorros de sangre) desgraciados (pensando "tengo que pelear con ellos sin liberar a broly, si pierdo el control es probable que ataque a po y a tigresa, pero si sigo así moriré)

Heilang:(baja del árbol con sus secuaces) te gustan nuestras armas? Un obsequio de tu amigo bengala yasaki.

Itachi: ya lo sospechaba, así que intentaron inculparme escribiendo una falsa nota de suicidio!

Lin kuie1: claro, ahora danos el mapa!

Itachi:(saca un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo) lo quieren? Vengan por el! (el niño sube a los árboles y comienza a escapar saltado de árbol en árbol aunque podía sentir como perdía la conciencia por el sangramiento masivo).

Heilang: tras el ahora!

Itachi se detiene en la punta de un árbol y comienza a expulsar fuego de su mano similar a un lanzallamas, las llamas lograron calcinar a muchos lobos reduciendo su número a 5500.

Heilang: escudos de acero ahora!

Los lobos sacaron escudos de acero que también eran instrumentos de soldados los escudos impedían a las llamas llegar a quemarlos, heilang salta de la copa de el árbol donde estaba y sujeta a itachi por el cuello quitándole el papel que tenía en su mano herida.

Heilang: por fin el mapa! Ahora mátenlo!

Docenas de lobos se disponían a clavar sus cuchillo al humano que ya estaba desecho por la explosión, solo para ser sorprendidos por patadas y golpes.

Tigresa: no se metan con mi alumno!

Po: ahora vámonos!

Heilang: no los dejen escapar!

El grupo corrió hacia el puente del diablo que ya estaba a plena vista, itachi estaba demasiado débil para correr por lo que tigresa lo ayudaba apoyando su brazo en su hombro.

Tigresa:(divisa el puente) ahí está el puente, vamos rápido!

El trio llego al puente corriendo lo más rápido posible para llegar a la otra orilla ignorando que el puente se podía derrumbar en cualquier momento.

Lin kuie 1:(saca una espada) ahora cortemos el puente.

Heilang:(le da un coscorrón al lobo) no bestia! Si cortas el puente ya no podremos volver a casa, recuerda que más allá esta nuestra guarida.

Lin kuie 1: ah, cierto.

Lin kuie 3: pero maestro, están escapando.

Heilang: déjalos, los acabaremos en el pueblo, pero antes (saca de su bolsillo un dardo extraño y apunta con su boca el cuello de itachi) chico, vas a dormir una agradable siesta.

El malviviente lanzo el dardo con una precisión directa logrando tirar el dardo en el cuello posterior del chico.

Itachi:(siente el piquete en su cuello) aaaah!

Los maestros llegaron finalmente a la orilla del puente, tigresa se percató del grito de itachi.

Tigresa: itachi que paso!

Itachi:(se saca el dardo del cuello) nada creo intentaron perforarme el cuello con este dardo.

Po: a ver dámelo, yo lo conservo.

En la otra orilla del puente los miles de lobos se adentraron en el bosque destruido.

Heilang:(saca el papel de su bolsillo) por fin, el escondite secreto del pueblo. (Al abrir el supuesto mapa descubre que no era más que la falsa nota de suicidio) nooooooooooooooooo!

Lin kuie 2: que sucede maestro?

Heilang: ese maldito niño nos engañó!

De vuelta con el trio, itachi le da el verdadero mapa a tigresa.

Tigresa: ya veo para que me pediste el mapa.

De pronto itachi comienza a sentir un dolor horripilante en el cuello y se arrodilla por que sus piernas dejaron de responderle debido a sus heridas.

Itachi: haaaaaaaa! (gritos de dolor)

Tigresa:(toma la mano de itachi) que te pasa itachi!

Itachi:(se agarra la zona del cuello con mucha fuerza) haaaaaaaaaaaaa! (estaba tan adolorido que no podía responder.

Po:(saca el dardo de su bolsillo) no puede ser!

Tigresa:(preocupada) que sucede po!

Po: es un dardo de veneno de cascabel!

Tigresa: tranquilo itachi vas a estar bien (lo carga en su hombro) po hay que llevarlo a las montañas donde podremos sacar el veneno y curar sus heridas.

Po: pero rápido, el veneno es letal!

El trio se adentró en las montañas delanteras al pueblo mitsuki, a mitad de camino itachi perdió la conciencia.

**En el reino de yamamoto.**

Tripa: majestad, los Lin kuie han tendido una emboscada a los maestros.

Yamamoto: bien, ahora solo hay que hacer una cosa, lía ven ahora!

Del pasillo la pequeña leoncilla sale y se inclina ante su emperador.

Lía: si tío, que se le ofrece.

Yamamoto: quiero que vayas al pueblo mitsuki y te encargues de matar a un niño llamado itachi!

Lía:(cierra los ojos tristes pues ella no era una asesina por naturaleza) como usted diga, pero me tomara meses llegar hasta allá.

Yamamoto:(se levanta de su trono) no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso (hace un silbido de llamada)

Por la puerta gigante entra un halcón enorme que al parecer no hablaba.

Yamamoto: puedes usar nuestro halcón de guerra, en el llegaras en solo 2 días.

Lía:(se sube en la cima del halcón y se va volando del reino tierra).

Por la puerta principal del palacio aparece la silueta de un águila enorme.

Águila: emperador yamamoto cuanto tiempo sin verlo.

Yamamoto: akane, esposa de lord shen, es un placer volver a verla.

Akane era un águila blanca que iba vestida al estilo de shen pero con un traje negro.

Akane: emperador le he traído un obsequio para su guerra y quiero decirle que cuenta con todo mi apoyo, traigan lo cañones ahora!

Por la puerta entraron muchos gorilas que traían una docena de cañones idénticos a los de shen.

Yamamoto: pero yo los veo idénticos a los de shen. Sin mencionar que él hace dos años antes de morir me obsequio cientos de sus inventos.

Akane: en serio? Observe (saca de su manto un botón rojo)

Al presionar el botón en la parte trasera de uno de los cañones salieron otras nueve cabezas de dragón en miniatura que dispararon al mismo tiempo 9 ráfagas explosivas que evaporaron una montaña que estaba más allá del reino, la explosión fue tan grande que hacia parecer cohetes de niños las explosiones del cañón más grande que poseía shen.

Yamamoto: guau!

Akane: aun no quiere mi regalo?!

Yamamoto: como rechazaría tal belleza.

Akane: muy bien, conmigo en su ejército ese maldito panda pagara por lo que le hizo al amor de mi vida!

Yamamoto: por ahora hay que esperar, los Lin kuie están haciendo un trabajo que yo les pedí.

Akane: muy bien, ahora me retiro lo veo a usted y a su ejército en 8 meses.

El águila salió volando siendo acompañada por el grupo de gorilas en halcones de guerra dejando sus cañones mejorados con yamamoto.

Akane:(saca una pluma blanca de su traje) mi amor, te esperaba en Shanghái para verte como gobernador de toda china y solo recibo una carta donde me dicen que has muerto y el nombre de tu asesino. Prometo vengarte.

El águila y sus guardias se alejaron perdiéndose en el cielo del horizonte.

Yamamoto: con dos maestros de kung fu a mi disposición (Yangshi y tai lung), los barbaros mi propio ejército y este regalo. No puedo perder esta guerra. (de pronto el león presiona su puño con fuerza y sus ojos y pupilas se vuelven rojos).

Después de eso se escucha un grito demoniaco que hace temblar el reino de la ciudad de tierra.

**En las montañas del pueblo mitsuki.**

Tigresa y po habían construido un campamento enorme donde cabían perfectamente los tres, itachi estaba acostado con un trapo caliente en su cabeza y abrigado recubierto de vendas para heridas. Los maestros por otra parte estaban completamente curados.

Po:(entra al campamento) como esta? Ha mejorado?

Tigresa: sus heridas están sanando, pero aún no se le baja la fiebre.

Po: creo que debemos dormir, ya deben ser las 10:00 pm.

Tigresa: bien, enseguida vuelvo ira a ponerme mi kimono.

La felina salió del campamento y se cambió lo más rápido posible con el kimono que le obsequio itachi.

Tigresa:(entra al campamento y se acuesta al lado izquierdo de itachi) mañana continuaremos.

Po:(se acuesta al lado derecho de itachi) buenas noches tigresa.

Tigresa: duerme bien po. (Toca la mejilla de itachi quien dormía con algunos jadeos de cansancio) buenas noches hijo.

El trio durmió plácidamente para prepararse para su llegada al pueblo sin sospechar nada de que el verdadero enemigo estaba fortaleciendo su ejército.

"**las fuerzas del mal están creciendo" ¿Por qué yamamoto posee ojos rojos? ¿Cómo les ira a nuestros héroes en su misión? Y sobre todo ¿Quién es la encapuchada esclava? Descúbranlo leyendo más de esta historia.**


	8. Chapter 8: profecias y visiones

**Capítulo 8: profecías y visiones, un nuevo enemigo**

En algún lugar fuera de china y en las islas de Europa, se lograba distinguir en una península lejana una isla recubierta de fuego y lava y en el centro de esta había un volcán con cara de un demonio como envoltura, en la parte inferior de la isla se lograba distinguir una puerta de entrada con unas letras en un idioma extraño en la parte superior, al parecer el pronunciar aquellas letras permitía la entrada a ese lugar de tormento.

Las puertas del volcán se abrieron revelando una escena espantosa, en la parte inferior del volcán se encontraban millones de humanos y animales en un estado demacrado encadenados de manos y pies siendo arrastrados por la fuerza por unas criaturas con patas de cabra y cuerpo de león cada uno de ellos poseía tres cabezas.

Hombre: adonde me llevan! Suéltenme monstruos!

Oso:(aterrado) que es este lugar?!

León: por favor! No me lleven al abismo!

Mujer: dónde está mi hijo! Se supone que el murió conmigo.

Las espantosas criaturas ignorando las preguntas y suplicas de los condenados los arrastraron a un barco con cara de hombre calvo envuelto en llamas en la proa, ese barco era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Caronte. **(Ese lugar conocido como el volcán subterráneo era en realidad la entrada al mismísimo infierno).**

Caronte: mediante mí el viaje a la ciudad de infortunio, mediante mí el viaje al dolor perpetuo, abandonen toda esperanza aquellos que entréis aquí.

Los condenados al darse cuenta hacia donde iban intentaron escapar solo para ser azotados por las criaturas, en la parte posterior de ese lugar se veían volando cientos de dragones idénticos al dragón kipá.

Después de ver estas atrocidades, la escena cambia a un lugar parecida a una celda enorme envuelta en fuego, luego se ve a un hombre (cuando digo hombre o mujer me refiero a humanos) calvo, desnutrido y en huesos encadenados con garfios que perforaban su piel hasta sus músculos.

Hombre:(despierta) que es esto! Aaaagh (intenta moverse pero las cadenas le lastimaban los tendones)

En la cima de la celda se ve una imagen espectral en polvo pero solo se distingue una silueta de un demonio con cuernos.

Demonio: hola bandido rig bienvenido a tu tormento eterno.

Rig: quién diablos eres!

Demonio:(continua con su discurso) este tormento transcurrirá en una sala no mucha más grande que la sala en la que tú y tu esposa pasaron la mayor parte de su vida, una celda, a pesar de todas las ventajas y privilegios de lo que contaban al nacer regresaron a la cárcel una y otra vez, pero tú puedes hacer algo por tu esposa.

De pronto en el techo de la celda infernal se logra iluminar aclarando y pudiendo verse una mujer demacrada colgada boca abajo con cadenas que sujetaban sus brazos y piernas, las cadenas estaban conectadas a una especie de sujetador que si se observaba bien en un lapso de tiempo tirarían de las cuatro cadenas con tanta fuerza que arrancarían las piernas y brazos de la mujer.

Rig:(ve a la mujer) kazumi! Kazumi! (intenta soltarse de las cadenas que recubrían su cuerpo solo para sentir como los garfios apretaban y jalaban su piel y músculos) haaaaaaa!

Kazumi:(llorando y sollozando) rig que es lo que está pasando! Sácame de aquí!

Rig: que es lo que quieres maldito!

Demonio: ahora veremos si estas dispuesto a romper esas cadenas que te ataron en la vida, si logras librarte a tiempo tú y tu esposa serán condenados a simplemente permanecer encerrados en esta celda, pero si no logras salvarle dentro de 1 minuto su tormento será vivir esto día y noche eternamente. Que comience el juego!

De pronto la cuenta comienza a correr, rig comienza deshaciéndose de los garfios de los pies arrancando tendón y musculo.

Rig:(llorando por el dolor) eeeeeehgggg!

Kazumi: mi amor date prisa!

La cuenta disminuía hasta que llego a cero, lamentablemente rig solo logro quitarse las cadenas de las piernas y el torso, faltando los brazos quedando con el cuerpo demacrado y desgarrado.

Rig: nooooooooooo!

De pronto las cadenas cumplieron su trabajo arrancando los brazos y piernas de kazumi revertiendo litros de sangre por la celda, pero al haber estado ellos ya muertos y en el infierno ya no podían morir de nuevo, por lo que la mujer solo pudo sentir el dolor real y verse desmembrada.

Demonio: me temo que fallaste!

De pronto de la nada el cuerpo de rig sano y las cadenas de las que se había liberado volvieron a pegarse a su cuerpo insertando los ganchos en sus tendones, kazumi por otro lado volvió a recuperar sus miembros y estar encadenada.

Rig: que es esto!

Kazumi: no de nuevo, no!

El cuerpo de rig se movía involuntariamente haciendo los mismos movimientos que el había hecho para liberarse de esas cadenas haciéndolo volver a gritar ya que el dolor regresaba de nuevo, kazumi por su parte era desmembrada de nuevo frente a los ojos de su esposo que no podía cerrarlos porque al parecer le habían sacado los parpados,

Demonio: ahora esto vivirán por toda la eternidad!

De pronto la escena cambia a un lugar oscuro dentro del volcán donde se encontraba un demonio encapuchado observando el tormento repetitivo de esos condenados por una esfera de cristal.

Demonio: veo que cada día ganamos nuevas almas.

De pronto aparece la silueta negra de un demonio pequeño.

Demonio2: príncipe belcebú, veo que disfruta su labor.

Belcebú: hola fornico, llevo haciendo esto desde hace millones de años, ahora que noticias me traes de la tierra.

Fornico: la guerra está avanzando, muy pronto los soldados y barbaros se volverán a enfrentar.

Belcebú: si y ese imbécil de yamamoto cree que está ganando cuando me está haciendo las cosas más fáciles.

Fornico: y que hará con los doce recipientes?

Belcebú: de eso no te preocupes, todo va de acuerdo a mis planes, además según lo que he visto uno de los doce es un niño llamado itachi quien está acompañado por el guerrero dragón y la maestra del tigre.

Fornico: cree que él sea "el ángel de la muerte"?

Belcebú: no definitivamente él no es, la leyenda dice que ese ser será una personas de la que nadie se imaginaria y no tendría ningún demonio ni maldad en su interior, podría ser un humano o un animal. Sin mencionar que quien sea ese Ángel será más fuerte que cualquiera de los recipientes.

Fornico: pero permítame recordarle que ese ser será el que nos causara nuevos problemas desde que fuimos derrotados por miguel en la batalla celestial.

Belcebú:(furioso hace temblar todo el volcán) ya lo sé! Pero no aún no he descubierto quien pueda ser. Además debes recordar que para despertar al Ángel de la muerte se necesita primero recibir el beso del dragón.

Fornico: príncipe con su permiso me retiro.

Belcebú: puedes irte ahora.

Después de que la silueta pequeña desaparece, el demonio encapuchado hace brillar su esfera de cristal para ver una imagen de un demonio titánico con tres cabezas y alas de murciélago encadenado en un lugar congelado.

Belcebú: padre, pronto saldremos y conquistaremos los tres reinos del más allá. Mientras yamamoto se encargue de mantener ocupado a los soldados yo llevo mi plan a la segunda etapa.

Después de eso el demonio camina y se dirige a la superficie del volcán observando complacido las torturas y crueldades a los que eran sentenciados los condenados, tanto animales como humanos.

**Un nuevo enemigo y al parecer más terrible que yamamoto a aparecido. ¿Qué ira a pasar?**

**Mientras tanto en una aldea cercana al pueblo mitsuki**

La pequeña lía continuaba volando por los cielo sobre ese halcón de guerra mientras nuestros héroes descansaban después de esa emboscada terrible de los Lin kuies, llego la media noche y la leoncilla se detuvo en una pequeña aldea para descansar, después de darle agua y alimento al halcón se dirigió hacia un monasterio ubicado en una pequeña colina de la aldea.

Lía: maestro yung!

De la puerta del monasterio salió un león anciano vestido similar a los monjes shaolins con una pequeña barba que colgaba de su mentón.

Yung: pequeña lía! Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Lía: maestro (hace una reverencia) humildemente solicito poder quedarme esta noche en el monasterio, mañana continuare con mi viaje.

Yung: claro pasa, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

El interior del monasterio lucía un aspecto similar al templo de jade, con la excepción de que solo había felinos que no entrenaban sino meditaban.

Lía: veo que el monasterio no ha cambiado nada, la última vez que vine fue con mi tío para comenzar a entrenar hace 3 años.

Yung: y como esta yamamoto?

Lía:(suspira con tristeza) como siempre, nunca me da cariño y ha declarado una guerra y a mí me ha enviado a matar a un tal itachi.

Yung: y tú no quieres matar a nadie verdad.

Lía: no yo no quiero matar solo quiero proteger.

Los dos se sentaron sobre una alfombra en el centro de meditación del monasterio, yung saco una pipa y comenzó a fumar de manera pensativa.

Yung: últimamente he tenido varias visiones y tú estas siempre en ellas pequeña.

Lía:(sorprendida) en serio y que es lo que ha visto?!

Yung: en mis visiones veo que tú has encontrado un hogar y una familia que tanto anhelas.

Lía: está hablando en serio maestro?

Yung: si, y también he visto que habrá una persona que te guiara por ese camino, será quien te ayudara a conseguir y realizar tus sueños.

Lía: es un maestro o un príncipe?

Yung:(suelta la pipa y mira hacia el cielo) es un niño, un guerrero, un soldado y (cierra los ojos) un humano.

Lía: queee!

Yung: como oíste pequeña será un humano quien te guiara hacia tu sueño.

Lía: maestro aunque mi mayor anhelo es tener una familia que me aprecie, los humanos no viven en china.

Yung: como mi buen amigo oogway decía "el destino nos sorprende tanto que cuando vemos los resultados nos sentimos como hojas que van sin rumbo guiadas por el viento".

Lía:(bosteza) maestro estoy un poco cansada, me voy a dormir mañana debo continuar con mi misión.

Yung: dulce sueños pequeña.

La leoncilla se dirigió hacia la izquierda del monasterio y entro a una de las habitaciones donde dormían los monjes que estaba vacía, en la habitación había una pequeña cama perfecta para ella junto con un mueble y un cajón donde se podía guardar los utensilios, lía se despojó de su ropa de entrenamiento saco su pequeño bolso de viaje y se puso su pequeño kimono de dormir, al acostarse la pequeña estaba pensativa sobre la visión que había tenido el maestro yung aunque como quien sabemos su mayor deseo era tener una familia que la aprecie en su mente ella no creía posible que fuera un humano.

El viejo león recorría los pasillos de las habitaciones cuando de pronto sintió un leve cosquilleo en la cabeza y tuvo dos visiones distintas, en la primera visión que fue muy corta vio como lía trataba de apuñalar a una silueta extraña de un humano que se dio cuenta de la emboscada y detuvo el cuchillo con su mano desnuda de ahí la primera visión concluye para pasar a otra totalmente diferente, en esta visión se veía a lía con un traje de baño para niñas divirtiéndose en una playa de un lugar desconocido por ahora, con ella estaban tres siluetas ,una de una felina (tigresa) otra de un oso(po) que compartían con ella la diversión como si se trataran de su propia hija y la tercera silueta (ya saben quién es) era la misma que lía había tratado de apuñalar en la visión anterior por alguna razón esa silueta la carga sobre su hombro y la lleva a divertirse con ella al agua de la playa como si él fuera su hermano, después de eso la visión concluye.

Yung:(se acerca a la habitación de la pequeña, abre la puerta y la ve dormir como un ángel) oogway tenía razón "uno suele hallar su destino en el sendero que toma para evitarlo"

**Guarida Lin kuie**

Después de la emboscada los 5500 lobos que sobrevivieron regresan a su escondite desbastados al no poder conseguir lo que querían.

Heilang: no puedo creer que ese niño nos haya engañado!

Lin kuie 1: al menos logramos hacerlos escapar.

Heilang: en dos días atacaremos el pueblo mitsuki y esta vez (saco su cuchillo explosivo) nos aseguraremos de que ese niño no vuelva a interrumpir.

Del pasillo sale la esclava encapuchada.

Esclava: amo heilang, las alcobas están listas tal como pidió.

Heilang: bien, ahora puedes tomarte un descanso y ustedes (ve al resto de los Lin kuies) prepárense porque en dos días tomaremos el martillo sagrado de lei lang.

Los bandidos se dirigieron a sus alcobas al fondo de la enorme cueva dejando a la esclava sola en el pasillo, de pronto esta se quita la parte superior de la capucha dejando al descubierto su rostro, era una hermosa leona con los ojos maquillados, era tan bella que su belleza era comparable a la de tigresa (quien después de dos años no había duda de que aún se había hecho más hermosa). La leona saca de su capucha un pergamino y lo observa con una expresión de nostalgia en su rostro.

Esclava:(observando el contenido del pergamino) mi amor, hijo mío, les prometo que muy pronto saldré de aquí, en cuanto estos miserables obtengan lo que quieren regresare al valle de la paz. (Con unas lágrimas en los ojos besa dulcemente el contenido del pergamino).

**Montañas del pueblo mitsuki.**

Amanece y nuestros héroes continúan durmiendo después de esa emboscada, después de unos minutos el panda despierta.

Po:(bostezando) dormí muy bien (ve a tigresa durmiendo abrazando a itachi como una madre abraza a su bebe) mejor los dejo dormir un poco más (hace estiramiento) creo que iré a entrenar un poco.

Tigresa:(despierta al escuchar unos golpes afuera de la carpa) que milagro, se ha despertado más temprano que yo. (Ve a itachi y le toca su frente) veo que su fiebre se ha ido y sus heridas han sanado, mejor lo dejo descansar un poco más.

La felina se levantó y se sacó el kimono desnudándose para luego ponerse su ropa de siempre, luego sale al patio para ver a po entrenando partiendo arboles de un solo golpe.

Tigresa: veo que no pierdes tu tiempo panda.

Po: tigresa! Buenos días.

Tigresa: me preguntaba si podría entrenar contigo un poco.

Po: claro! (se pone en pose de combate) estas lista.

Tigresa:(se pone en guardia) yo nací lista.

El sparring duro unos minutos y no fue tan intenso como los que habían sido en el entrenamiento de itachi o los del palacio de jade pero vemos a tigresa haciendo una llave de brazo al panda.

Tigresa: te vencí de nuevo guerrero dragón. (Le suelta de la llave)

Po: por eso dije que tú debiste ser la guerrera dragón, nunca te he derrotado en un combate.

Tigresa: pero yo no pude vencer a tai lung ni a shen.

Po:(ve la carpa) bueno creo que ya es hora de que despertemos a itachi verdad?

Antes de que pudieran entrar a la carpa sale itachi curado de sus heridas.

Itachi: ya no hace falta. (Se acaricia la parte posterior de su cuello) uuugh, ese dardo casi me revienta la cabeza.

Tigresa: trataron de envenenarte chico. Por suerte po y yo logramos extraer el veneno a tiempo.

Itachi: esas armas que traían eran las del cabo bengala yasaki.

Po: entonces trataron de inculparte con esa nota de suicidio.

Itachi: si y mientras ellos tengan esas armas la misión será más difícil y podrán destruir el pueblo en cualquier momento.

Tigresa: entonces no perdamos más tiempo, guardemos la carpa y vámonos, pueblo mitsuki está justo detrás de estas montañas.

Itachi: subiremos las montañas para cruzar hasta el otro lado?

Po:(divisa un túnel que atraviesa la montaña) no creo que sea necesario.

Tigresa: bien, entonces andando.

El trio camino por el túnel luego de deshacer el campamento hasta llegar al otro extremo de la montaña al llegar a destino lograron divisar a unos metros un cartel que decía **" bienvenidos a mitsuki"**

**El pueblo.**

Al entrar al pueblo divisaron muchas casas de madera estilo tradicional china, vendedores ambulantes, puestos de ropa, restaurantes, balnearios y unos cuantos edificios y hoteles. Al parecer el pueblo mitsuki era un pueblo rico.

Po:(impresionado) guau! Este lugar no parece que haya sido invadido.

Itachi:(ve una zona destruida) en eso se equivoca maestro po.

La zona destruida estaba con restos de casas quemadas y unos cuantos animales y gansos que trataban de apagar un incendio.

Ganso: rápido, necesitamos más agua!

Cerdo: el incendio se va a consumir muy pronto.

En otro extremo se podía ver unos conejos realizando oficios de carpinteros reconstruyendo unas casas, de pronto llega un perro parecido a un pastor alemán que al parecer era el alcalde del pueblo ya que traía un terno y una ropa bien elegante.

Perro: bueno como va la construcción?

Conejo: no se preocupe señor alcalde, la destrucción fue grave pero en unos cuantos días estará de vuelta el pueblo.

Perro:(preocupado) pero los Lin kuies volverán en cualquier momento. Donde están los maestros del palacio de jade que nos iban a proteger?

Tigresa:( el trio apareció detrás del alcalde) ya no tiene que esperar, ya hemos llegado.

Perro:(se da cuenta y reconoce a tigresa y al panda haciendo una reverencia) maestra tigresa, guerrero dragón! Qué bueno que llegaron estamos desesperados.

Po: ya no tiene que preocuparse, ahora díganos que paso.

Perro: lo que paso fue que (vuelca su mirada y abre la boca de impresión al ver a itachi) un momento! (señala con su dedo al niño) .e.e.e.e.e (tartamudeando) eso es un humano!

La multitud escucho esa palabra y todos salieron de sus casas impresionados.

Multitud:(al unísono) queee! Hay un humano aquí?!

Tigresa: si, él nos está acompañando.

Toda la multitud salió rodeando al trio para ver a itachi.

Zorra: guau! Nunca había visto un humano en persona.

Leopardo hembra: si, el último humano en venir aquí fue el general lishang.

Itachi:(estaba un poco incómodo por como lo veía la gente) discúlpenme pero ahora que saben que soy un humano, podrían dejar de verme como si fuera algo raro?

Perro: los siento chico, no tenemos nada en contra de los humanos pero es que no vienen muy a menudo. (Vuelca a ver a la multitud) bien ya todos vieron al chico ahora vuelvan a sus casas todo está bajo control.

La multitud se retiró a sus casas mientras los carpinteros y los encargados de apagar el fuego comentaban cosas sobre el chico.

Conejo:(susurrando) oye ves esos músculos que posee en sus brazos?

Ganso: claro que los veo parece que él es un maestro también.

Conejo: que raro porque según lo que lei en los libros de historia los humanos no entrenan kung fu.

Cerdo: pues miren al guerrero dragón él no se queda atrás (viendo el cuerpo atlético y musculoso del panda) y pensar que hace 2 años era más de tres veces más gordo que yo.

Volviendo a la escena de la conversación.

Perro: disculpen nuestra reacción pero nunca habíamos visto un humano (estira la mano) es un placer conocerlo señor, mi nombre es nerón soy el alcalde del pueblo mitsuki y usted es …..

Itachi:(le da la mano) mi nombre es itachi y por cierto, tengo seis años.

Nerón:(incrédulo) vamos chico no bromees.

Tigresa: no es ninguna broma señor.

Po: si, por que se niega a creer que es un niño?

Nerón:(analiza con la mirada a itachi) pues, es del tamaño de la maestra tigresa, puedo ver sus brazos musculosos, su voz es la de un adulto y (ve la mirada fría de itachi) perdón pero su mirada es intimidante.

Po: si usted supiera la vida que ha llevado este niño para ser así.

Tigresa: volvamos al tema, nos estaba contando lo que paso en el pueblo. Por qué está la zona norte del pueblo destruida?

Nerón: pues, todo comenzó hace 2 días.

**El ataque Lin kuie.**

Nerón:(narrando) el pueblo se encontraba en paz y tranquilidad, los habitantes hacían sus negocios y trabajos en la exportación de alimentos y productos de bellezas y ropas, yo me encontraba en mi oficina de administración cuando…

Cerdo:(estaba construyendo una nueva casa) oye kai! Asegúrate de que el techo este enyesado correctamente.

Kai:(era un perro blanco que se encontraba en el techo) como ordene jefe!

De pronto cerca de la casa cayo un cuchillo en medio de la construcción.

Kai: oiga jefe! Ha caído un cuchillo cerca de usted.

Cerdo:(levanta el cuchillo) si, ay estos niños ya no saben con qué juguete divertirse. (Ve el cuchillo que comienza a brillar) guau, incluso a mí me está pareciendo divertido.

Kai:(ve el cuchillo desde el techo) jefe creo que no debe tocar ese cuchillo.

Cerdo: tranquilo kai no pasa na..(Antes de que pueda terminar de hablar el cuchillo exploto esparciendo los pedazos de pobre lechón y destruyendo la casa)

Kai:(estaba en medio de los escombros vivo pero herido) jefe!

De pronto del túnel de la montaña aparecieron miles de lobos con flechas y armas explosivas, no había duda que eran los Lin kuies.

Nerón:(narrando) esos bandidos entraron sin previo aviso y comenzaron a arrasar con todo lo que se cruzaban en su camino, pero no solo querían el dinero del pueblo, querían algo más…

Heilang:(saca una espada) busquen por todos lados! Tomen el oro que puedan y ustedes (señala a cuatro Lin kuies que tenían arcos con flechas explosivas) suban a la montaña y avísenme si ven a más gente, no podemos arriesgarnos a tener más testigos.

Arqueros: si señor! (subieron a las montañas con su agilidad de bandido de kung fu)

Heilang: tu Kaoru acompáñame (Kaoru era un Lin kuie negro conocido como la mano derecha y el hermano de heilang)

Kaoru: como digas hermano.

Los bandidos arrasaban y quemaban casa por casa con sus arnas de soldado, nerón llego al lugar del desastre luego de recibir la noticia de que su pueblo estaba siendo destruido.

Nerón: por favor! Llévense todo lo que quieran pero dejen de destruir el pueblo.

Heilang:(se acerca al perro y comienza a ahogarlo colocando su espada bajo la garganta) vaya, vaya el pariente más débil de mi especie (se refiera a la similitud entre el lobo y el perro) ahora (comienza a clavar la espada más fuerte sobre el cuello del pobre can) dinos donde está el martillo de guerra sagrado de lei lang y nos iremos de inmediato!

Nerón:(aterrado) disculpen, pero no sé de qué están hablando.

Nerón:(narrando) mentí porque sabía que eso ocasionaría un nuevo caos y un solo golpe con ese martillo destruiría mi pueblo.

Kaoru: no mientas! Hace dos años y medio **(los sucesos de la serie kung fu panda ocurren antes de kung fu panda 2) **el maestro Shifu trajo aquí esa arma para que ustedes la protegieran y la escondieran de tong fo! (coloca su espada sobre el muslo del perro) ahora dinos o tu pierna será mi pollo a la leña de esta noche y sí, soy caníbal.

Nerón:(llorando) les juro por mi vida que este no es el pueblo donde ese herramienta esta ocultada.

Kaoru:(levanta su espada para cortar) bueno, tú lo pediste.

Nerón:(narrando) pensé que había llegado mi fin pero un milagro me salvo.

Arqueros:(descienden de la montaña) maestro heilang! Hay miles de aldeanos armados viniendo hacia acá!

Heilang: mierda! Vámonos Kaoru, evitemos iniciar una guerra con toda china antes de que tengamos ese martillo.

Kaoru: tuvieron mucha suerte, volveremos en cualquier día y esa vez la suerte no los acompañara.

El líder lanzo al aire cinco bombas de humo para luego desaparecer con su hermano y sus miles de secuaces.

Kai:(sale de los escombros y ayuda a nerón a ponerse de pie) alcalde se encuentra bien?!

Nerón: necesitamos pedir ayuda al valle de la paz urgentemente.

**De vuelta al pueblo**

Nerón: después de eso mande un mensajero al valle de la paz solicitando permiso al maestro Shifu para que nos brinden toda la ayuda posible (se arrodilla como en penitencia y comienza a llorar) por favor! Si ustedes se van sin completar la misión morirán de nuevo personas inocentes y nuestro pueblo desaparecerá!

Po:(ayuda al perro a ponerse de pie) no se preocupe señor, no nos iremos de aquí hasta cumplir la misión.

Itachi:(ve un cementerio repleto de animales despidiéndose de sus muertos) hubiera sido mejor haber llegado un poco antes.

Tigresa:(cierra su puño con furia) esos malditos pagaran por lo que hicieron.

Nerón:(deja de llorar y se limpia las lágrimas) les agradezco su compresión, ahora les ruego que vengan conmigo al centro del pueblo, tenemos una posada vacía donde ustedes podrán descansar a gusto.

El trio se dirigió hacia el centro del pueblo donde había muchas tiendas y hoteles y la posada se hallaba en una zona aislada con un estanque de agua en el patio.

Tigresa: ese lugar es perfecto para refugiarnos hasta que regresemos al palacio de jade.

Itachi:(ve como más animales seguían construyendo mas casa) porque siguen construyendo más casas si este lugar no fue invadido.

Nerón: en nuestro pueblo nunca paramos de avanzar, siempre vamos progresando hasta convertirnos en una ciudad prospera.

Po: vaya, se imaginan como sería el valle de la paz si oogway hubiera hecho lo mismo?

Nerón: bien, yo tengo que volver a mi trabajo en unas horas vendrá la dueña de la posada a darles la llave, mientras tanto disfruten su estadía en el pueblo, cualquier restaurante o puesto los recibirá con gusto.

El alcalde se retiró hacia su oficina en un edificio enorme color piel y unas telas negras con imágenes de po y los cinco furiosos en pose de combate en la ciudad de gogmen.

Tigresa: veo que nuestra fama esta por todos lados.

Itachi:(suspira) lástima que no pude ser como mi padre "el soldado relámpago" o mi madre "la capitana sangrienta" en toda Europa son conocidos por sus grandes hazañas en las distintas guerras libradas con los barbaros.

Po: porque tus padres tenían esos apodos?

Tigresa: si y el de tu madre da un poco de miedo.

Itachi: según lo que lei una vez en la biblioteca, fang era el soldado más rápido que surgía cada cien generaciones a tal grado que podía aparecer en el cuartel y en el campo de batalla en solo unos segundos, hiraku era una buena capitana amable y maternal con su escuadrón, aunque tenía un temperamento ardiente y era despiadada con los enemigos rompiendo los cuellos y miembros incluso cuando suplicaban piedad aparte de que era muy seria y un poco fría.

Tigresa: pues yo me habría llevado muy bien con ella.

Po:(suena su estómago) chicos, vamos a comer algo hoy no desayunamos.

Tigresa: bien vamos hacia esa cafetería que está cerca del edificio.

El trio se dirigió hacia la cafetería dejando su equipamiento a los pies de la mesa, cuando sale un zorro de pelaje naranja vestido de terno y con una libreta.

Zorro: que quieren servirse señores y señorita?

Po:(viendo el menú) un sándwich de queso mixto con un vaso de chocolate.

Tigresa: tofu frito con te por favor.

Itachi: yo me conformo con un vaso de leche.

Zorro:(hace una reverencia bajando la cabeza) enseguida se los traigo.

Itachi: porque todos creen que soy un señor! Solo tengo seis años!

Po: porque no pareces un niño.

El grupo disfruto de un desayuno satisfactorio cuando tigresa logro ver a unas cuantas cuadras un pequeño parque donde había un grupo conejitos, cerditos y zorritos divirtiéndose en los columpios, res balines y paralelas.

Tigresa: itachi (señala el parque que no estaba muy lejos) quiero que vayas a ese parque a divertirte con esos niños.

Itachi: maestra porque me pide eso? sabe que yo no soy animal y no pienso como niño.

Tigresa: porque no quiero que vivas toda tu vida como un niño frio y sin emociones, debes aprender a descubrir tu lado infantil. Te llamare cuando venga la dueña de la posada a darnos las llaves.

Itachi: pero maestra?!

Tigresa:(lo mira con seriedad y con intimidación) ya te di tus ordenes, ahora ve!

Itachi:(se levanta de la mesa un poco preocupado) como usted diga.

Itachi se fue hacia aquel parque mientras po y tigresa se quedaron en la cafetería.

Po: porque actuaste así.

Tigresa: porque no quiero que viva la vida como yo la viví, no deseo que la gente lo vea como un fenómeno (mientras decía eso recordaba su infancia en el orfanato)

Po: es raro que te encariñes así con un niño y más si es un humano.

Tigresa:(recuerda a zan el primer niño al que demostró cariño) desde la visita de zan al palacio he comenzado a sentirme un poco más amable hacia los niños y con uno cuyo carácter es muy parecido al mío no me es muy difícil tenerle cariño.

Po: tigresa dime la verdad. Tú ves a itachi como un hermano?

Tigresa:(confundida pero dice la verdad) cuando estoy cerca de él me siento como una tigresa diferente, una que siente un cariño especial por alguien (observa a itachi caminando mientras se dirigía al parque) sinceramente veo a itachi como un hijo.

Po:(sorprendido) queee!

Tigresa: como oíste, él es más que un hermano para mí, no me importa que sea un humano.

Po: pues es el sentimiento es un mutuo. (Dicho esto los dos se miran con una mirada de amor).

Cambiando de escena itachi llega al parque y de inmediato llama la atención de uno de los conejitos.

Conejito: miren, es el humano del que todo el mundo está hablando!

Cerdito: invitémoslo a jugar!

Zorrita: están locos él no es un niño no lo ven?

Conejito: no importa, es la primera vez que jugare con un humano (se baja del columpio).

Cerdito: se baja del resbalin.

Zorrita: hay! Como digan.

Sin perder el tiempo el grupo de animales llega donde está el humano y el conejito le ofrece su mano de forma amigable.

Conejito: mucho gusto me llamo lucky, es el jonh (cerdito) y ella es hama (zorrita).

Itachi:(le da la mano y se sorprende de que no se impresionen de ver un humano) me llamo itachi, mucho gusto.

Hama: discúlpame por la pregunta, pero ¿en realidad eres un niño aunque seas un humano?

Itachi: si lo soy, porque lo dudan.

Jonh: porque eres grande, tienes unos brazos de fisicoculturista (exageración de niños) tu vos es muy grave y adulta y (ve la mirada de itachi y tiembla) por favor puedes cambiar esa mirada intimidante!

Lucky: ya basta de análisis, quieres divertirte con nosotros?

Itachi: aaahg, está bien

El humano jugaba en con los animales en esos juegos que para él hubiera sido más divertido ver como la pintura secaba en la pared.

Itachi: no hay otra forma de divertirse!

Lucky: perdón pero no tenemos más atracciones.

Itachi:(se le ocurre una idea) quieren ver cómo yo me divertiría?

Hama: si, lo que sea más divertido que esto.

Los otros animalitos del parque se acercan a itachi.

Zorrito: puedes hacer algo más?

Itachi: pero tienen que cerrar los ojos.

Todos: bien! ( se tapan los ojos con la manos)

Itachi creo con su control de tierra un tobogán enorme de piedra tan grande que dejaba pequeño al edificio del alcalde. Muchos habitantes del pueblo quedaron asustados al sentir el temblor y se refugiaron en sus casas excepto los niños, itachi po tigresa y algunos animales que por alguna razón no lograron sentir el temblor pero quedaron boquiabiertos al ver tal estructura.

Tigresa:(en la cafetería) ay no! Creo que itachi encontró la forma de divertirse.

Po: tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

En el parque los niños abren los ojos.

Todos:(al unísono) guau!

Itachi:(comienza a subir las escaleras) que esperan!

Lucky: está muy alto, subiremos tantos escalones?

Hama: qué más da yo voy tras él.

Así todos los niños comenzaron a subir por el tobogán y después de unos minutos llegaron a la cima.

Itachi: listos?!

Niños:(emocionados) siiiiiiiii!

La multitud bajo por el tobogán a una velocidad sorprenderse, bajando por curvas, rombos y mucho mas, itachi por primera ríe en su vida y comienza a gritar de júbilo.

Itachi: uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh!

Niños: siiiii! Esto es mejor que ir al resbalin más grande del mundo.

Hama: gracias itachi!

Itachi: de nada, ahora levanten las manos!

Después de casi media de descender el grupo de niños llego al suelo resbalando de forma leve en el piso.

Niños: otra vez, otra vez!

Itachi: cuando quieran!

Después de dos horas de diversión.

Tigresa:(miraba feliz la escena) me siento tan feliz por esto.

Po: yo también.

Tigresa: creo que podemos cambiar un poco la naturaleza de itachi.

En el parque, llegaron los padres de los niños animales.

Coneja: lucky ya es hora de irnos.

Lucky: mama, este chico creo esto (señalando al tobogán) y nos hemos divertido todos juntos como nunca.

Coneja:(incrédula) hay los niños, (ve a itachi) gracias po ser amigo de mi hijo chico y descuida ya todos sabemos que hay un humano aquí en mitsuki.

Itachi: no hay de que señora.

Lucky, jonh y hama abrazan las piernas de itachi como quien abraza a un hermano. Y este responde devolviéndole el abrazo con unos ojos a cerca de derramar lágrimas ya que nadie en el pueblo sabia de su condición de "recipiente demoniaco".

Hama: muchas gracias por todo itachi, eres un buen amigo.

Lucky: cuídate, nos volveremos a ver.

Itachi: prometo volver y espero que les guste el tobogán.

Los chicos volvieron a casa quedando itachi solo en el parque. En la cafetería po y tigresa esperaban tranquilamente hasta que una zorra de pelaje blanco con un kimono rojo les toca el hombro.

Zorra: disculpen, guerrero dragón y maestra tigresa?

Tigresa: los mismos.

Zorra: soy la dueña de la posada mi nombre es yue donde se alojaran, les importaría acompañarme?

Po: bien, itachi ven ya nos vamos a la posada! (grito)

Itachi: vayan ustedes yo descansare un poco! (ve un árbol y se sienta bajo la sombra)

Tigresa:(carga sus pertenencias junto con las de itachi) po, vamos el vendrá pronto.

Mientras po y tigresa acompañaban a yue a la posada, en el arbusto detrás de árbol donde descansaba itachi sale una leoncilla con una máscara negra y saca una daga, era lía.

Lía:(sorprendida por ver que su víctima era un humano) perdón chico, pero no tengo elección (levanta la daga para apuñalar).

"**un cuchillo amenaza la vida del prodigio" ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Quién es el ángel de la muerte? ¿Será belcebú alguien preocupante? Continúen leyendo esta historia, con esto concluye el capítulo 8 de kung fu Panda: La leyenda del prodigio. **


	9. Chapter 9:nuevo vinculo familiar

**Capítulo 9: nuevo vinculo familiar**

**Nota: para los que se pregunten como son los uniformes de soldado, en mi historia son idénticos a los de los boinas verdes estados unidenses sin el chaleco antibalas ni el casco, con la diferencia de que de soldado a teniente es color negro y de capitán a general es color verde.**

Mientras el panda y la felina acompañaban a yue a la posada, un cuchillo amenazaba con traspasar la espalda de itachi. El panda y la felina no se dieron cuenta porque la posada estaba a más de 4 cuadras de ahí.

Itachi:(pensando "porque tengo este mal presentimiento", cuando de pronto el humano vio detrás de su espalda una silueta con un cuchillo pero no se movió con el fin de evitar que la silueta escapara)

Lía:(levanta el cuchillo) haaaaaaa! (grito)

Antes de que la daga perfore la espalda del chico, este se da vuelta y con su mano desnuda sostiene la daga mientras una corriente de aire levanta un poco de polvo, con un apretón el cuchillo se rompe.

Itachi: que es lo que quieres!

Lía: no tengo elección! (se pone en pose de combate)

Itachi: si no quieres matarme, porque intestaste apuñalarme?!

Lía: no es de tu incumbencia (comienza atacando a itachi con un rodillazo)

El humano bloqueo el rodillazo de la felina enmascarada con su mano derecha evitando recibir el impacto en el estómago y esta respondió atacando con diversos golpes y patadas en una continuación sumamente rápida (como los ataques frenéticos del anime dragón ball) pero itachi bloqueaba cada uno de sus movimientos demostrando sus mejores en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Itachi:(ve como lía intenta hacer una zancadilla así que hace un trampolín acrobático en el aire y aterriza en el suelo con una sonrisa de impresionado) veo que eres bastante buena. (De pronto un clon del humano aparece detrás de la leoncilla y la da un puñete que la manda volar haciendo estrellarse contra un árbol) pero te falta precisión.

Lía:(se levanta un poco adolorida con el cuerpo temblando) como rayos te duplicaste!

Itachi:(el clon desaparece) aun no sabes mucho de mí.

Lía saco detrás de su espalda dos pares de katanas y se puso en pose de combate samurái.

Itachi: vaya, has entrenado el arte del samurái?

Lía: también tú no sabes nada de mí.

La felina ataco con unos movimientos de samurái intentando cortar a itachi quien esquivaba los golpes de la misma forma que los esquivo en su pelea con mantis.

Lía:(lanza una patada que itachi esquiva, la patada conecto con el tobogán del parque destruyéndolo por completo)

Itachi:(impresionado) guau!

La gente del pueblo a pesar del temblor no salió de sus casas porque ese barrio estaba en construcción (leer capítulo 8 cuando itachi divisa a más animales construyendo nuevas casas) así que los animales del pueblo pensaron que eran unas simples obras de los carpinteros.

Lía:(se prepara para dar un corte transversal mientras salen unas lágrimas en sus ojos) los siento chico.

Itachi:(ve como lía se aproxima para cortarlo pero también noto su rostro triste y sus lágrimas) mmph (risa de decepción)

El humano detuvo las espadas con sus dos manos y con el mismo apretón que el cuchillo parte las espadas en dos, luego conecta una patada frontal en el estómago de lía aunque se le da de forma leve porque si se la hubiera dado con todas sus fuerzas la hubiera al menos hecho vomitar sangre, la leoncilla se arrodillo por el dolor e itachi diviso que traía unas cuerdas en su bolsillo así que aprovecho su oportunidad y con las mimas cuerdas le ato las manos y le quito la máscara.

Lía:( atada cierra los ojos) hazlo, de cualquier forma estar muerta sería mejor vida para mí.

Itachi: no te preocupes no te matare.

Lía: (impresionada) porque lo dices, yo intente matarte!

Itachi: porque mientras me atacabas no sentí ni vi deseos de matar en ti, sé que no eres mala.

Lía: entonces, que harás conmigo?

Itachi:( ve a un árbol gigante y hace con un leve puñete un agujero en el centro del árbol y le desata las manos a lía para luego encerrarla creando con su fuerza una reja de árbol) entra adentro, yo iré a la posada con mis amigos, te traeré comida y veré si hay un espacio para ti.

Lía: como sabes que no tengo dónde ir?

Itachi: porque que haría una niña con un traje de kung fu y una bolsa tan pequeña en un pueblo tan grande (comienza a dirigirse a la posada pero se detiene y se da la vuelta) por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Lía: me llamo lía y vengo del reino de la ciudad de tierra.

Itachi: yo me llamo itachi y cómo puedes ver soy un humano.

Itachi se dirigió a la posada dejando a la leoncilla encerrada y esta se dio cuenta que las visiones del maestro yung eran ciertas, pero no sospechaba que estaba ante el humano que le cambiaría la vida y seria el guía hacia su sueño.

El chico se dirigió a la posada y vio sus amigos junto con yue abriendo con la llave la posada del pueblo.

Itachi: justo a tiempo.

Tigresa: ven vamos a entrar.

Yue: mientras ustedes estén aquí la posada permanecerá vacía, el alcalde quería que ustedes tengan una estancia cómoda en el pueblo (abre la puerta de la posada) adelante pasen.

El trio entro a la posada para encontrase con una maravillosa sorpresa, el interior de la posada era en la entrada de la puerta una enorme sala con un tapete rojo en el piso y unos sofás color rojos, muebles, una mesa en el centro y un armario de libros, en la pared de la sala había una chimenea para las épocas de frio y una pequeña biblioteca para los estudios, atrás de la sala estaba una puerta que conducía a la cocina que tenía un horno enorme con sartenes, ollas, productos de comida y una mesa con platos y tenedores junto con cuchillos servidos además de ser muy amplia pues tenía una anchura de 5 metros y una longitud de casi 8 metros.

Po:(impresionado) esto es bárbaro!

Tigresa: si, muy impresionante.

Itachi: lamento interrumpir la emoción, pero ¿Dónde están las habitaciones?

Yue:(señala unas escaleras que llevaban hacia el segundo piso de la posada) en la parte de arriba y atrás de la posada se encuentra el patio, en total tenemos tres habitaciones, cada una posee una cama matrimonial.

Tigresa: que estamos esperando vamos a ver.

Po: si! ya quiero ver donde dormiremos.

El trio subió las escaleras para entrar a ver una de las habitaciones que tenían una anchura similar a la de la sala aunque era más pequeña, además de ser muy bonita pues estaba formada por un piso de madera lisa pero resistente y en el piso había un tapete color rojo idéntico al de la sala aunque más grande, el tapete combinada perfectamente con las sabanas roja de la cama matrimonial con una anchura de tres plazas y un edredón color azul que la cubría , en la habitación había también un tocador de madera, una mesita de madera, dos cómodas grandes con seis cajones para guardar ropa y pertenencias y por ultimo una puerta de madera en la derecha de la habitación.

Itachi: y esa puerta adonde lleva?

Yue: esa es la puerta del baño, entren y compruébelo ustedes mismos.

Al entrar en la puerta vieron un baño de aprox. 2 metros de anchura con una gran bañera en el centro, en la pared de la bañera había dos palancas que decían "frio o caliente" además de un retrete para las necesidades y una ventanilla con una cortina para permitir luz solar y al mismo para la privacidad.

Tigresa: vaya, aquí todo es perfecto.

Po: esto es más que bárbaro, si el palacio fuera así no me esforzaría en levantarme temprano todos los días.

Itachi: bueno, solo queda ver el patio, pero será mejor que descansemos un poco para más tarde entrenar.

Yue: tengo que irme a revisar cómo va la reparación del pueblo, si necesitan algo solo avísenme (sale de la posada en dirección a la zona norte).

Tigresa: entrenaremos después de almorzar, pero ahora creo que debemos relajarnos en nuestra habitación.

Po:(se acuesta en la cama) vieron las habitaciones, son espectaculares! Y esta es mi habitación.

Tigresa:(comienza aguardar sus trajes y ropa en las cómodas) la nuestra querrás decir panda.

Po:(sonrojado) quieres que durmamos juntos de nuevo!

Tigresa: po, no seas miedoso ya hemos dormido juntos más de diez veces.

Itachi:(se da cuenta del caso y decide no interferir en el amor) disculpen, pero yo prefiero dormir en otra habitación.

Tigresa: porque el cambio de opinión tan repentino?!

Itachi:(suspira) tengo algo que contarles.

Po:(se sienta en la cama) te escuchamos.

Itachi:(decide mentir pues es obvio que nunca aceptarían a lía si él les contara sobre su pequeña pelea) después de jugar con los niños, me senté en la sombra de un árbol, cuando divise a lo lejos humo, pensé que podría ser un incendio así que fui ahí lo más rápido que pude y me encontré con una niña, una leoncilla abandonada con una fogata.

Tigresa:(sorprendida) y donde esta ella ahora?

Itachi: yo la deje ahí, pero sentí algo de lastima verla sola en medio del bosque y me preguntaba si podría traerla a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo.

Po: pues qué esperas, tráela!

Tigresa: nunca abandones ni le des la espalda a alguien que te necesita.

Itachi: bien, volveré con ella espero que ella les agrade.

Po:(se levanta de la cama) bueno creo que iré a cocinar.

Itachi salió de la cabaña y se dirigió corriendo hacia el árbol del parque, se sorprendió al ver a lía sentada en como si estuviera deprimida, una parte de él le decía que ella hubiera intentado escapar hasta que recordó las palabras de la leoncilla ("de cualquier forma seria mejor estar muerta para mi") pero no sucedió.

Itachi:(se acerca al árbol) lía te encuentras bien?

Lía:(se para y pone su cara cerca de la reja) si, y bien que dijeron?

Itachi: voy a sacarte de ahí y tu vendrás con nosotros a la posada a pasar la noche hasta que encontremos un lugar donde puedas quedarte (rompe las rejas del árbol)

Lía:(sorprendida) en serio! Como aceptaron que los acompañe si intente matarte?!

Itachi: jamás les dije eso, me invente que te encontré abandonada, ahora vamos.

Lía acompaño al niño hasta la posada y en el camino la felina comenzó a tenerle un poco de cariño al humano, era la primera persona aparte del maestro yung que le brindaba su ayuda. Finalmente llegaron a la posada.

Itachi: conoces al guerrero dragón y a la maestra tigresa?

Lía: claro, todo el mundo los conoce.

Después de eso itachi abrió la puerta para entrar a la sala donde tigresa se encontraba leyenda un libro sobre la guerra del volcán subterráneo.

Itachi: maestra ya llegue.

Tigresa:(ve a la leoncilla y deja de leer) itachi, esa es la niña de la que hablabas?

Itachi: si, es ella.

Tigresa:(se levanta del sofá y le extiende la mano a lía) mucho gusto pequeña, mi nombre es tigresa y tú quién eres?

Lía:(hace una reverencia) me llamo lía, es un gusto conocerla maestra tigresa líder de los cinco furiosos. (Le da la mano)

Tigresa: vaya, creo que después de gogmen me he hecho más famosa.

Itachi: por cierto, donde esta po.

Tigresa: en la cocina preparando el almuerzo. (Ve a lía) entonces pequeña quieres quedarte con nosotros, hasta que encontremos tu hogar?

Lía:( recuerda los entrenamientos y la falta de cariño de yamamoto y cierra los ojos) yo no tengo hogar.

Tigresa:(apenada) porque?

Itachi:(sorprendido) si, que es lo que paso?

Lía:(suspira triste) mi tío me odia, me ordeno venir a este pueblo a cumplir una misión y si no regreso con lo que él quiere es capaz de matarme. Y preferiría ser pobre pero recibir cariño a ser una princesa que ningún familiar quiere.

Itachi:(toca el hombro de la leoncilla) lía, no te sientas mal, mientras nosotros estemos aquí te protegeremos y no permitiremos que te pase nada malo (ve a tigresa) cierto maestra?

Tigresa:(toca la mejilla de lía y la mira con ternura) si pequeña, ahora quieres almorzar con nosotros?

Lía: sería un honor para mí.

Po:(sale de la cocina) chicos, el almuerzo está listo (sorprendido ve a lía) guau itachi, veo que sabes encontrar buenos amigos.

Lía: maestro po, mi nombre es lía.

Po:(ve a la niña y la abraza con ternura) mucho gusto pequeña y descuida podrás quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que tu desees.

Lía:(era la primera vez que recibía un abrazo y eso hizo que un sentimiento de paz invadiera su corazón).

Itachi:(suena su estómago) bien, basta de cariño, hay que almorzar.

Entraron a la cocina donde vieron un banquete de fideos y tofu fritos y se sentaron a comer, lía a pesar de ser la primera vez que comía como en una familia se sentía un poco triste porque si regresaba con yamamoto este sin duda la mataría y no estaba segura de que si po y tigresa serian capaz de quererla como a itachi.

Po:(ve que lía comía con cara de tristeza) pequeña, donde están tus padres.

Lía:(deja de comer) nunca los conocí. Mi tío me adopto y el me odia.

Po: (sorprendido) pero por qué?

Lía: ni yo misma lo sé, desde que cumplí los tres años solo me uso para entrenarme en el kung fu, ahora tengo ocho años.

Tigresa:(deja de comer su tofu) espera sabes kung fu?!

Lía: claro (se pone de pie de la mesa y con movimientos acrobáticos patea unos vasos que caen ilesos a la mesa para luego levantar la botella de agua, lanzarla al aire con unos cuantos golpes partir la botella haciendo que los chorros de agua caigan en los vasos) algo más.

Tigresa:(sorprendida) guau es bastante buena.

Po:(con la boca abierta) excelente, tu tío puede ser un malvado pero es muy bien maestro.

Itachi:(comía fideos hambriento) no puedo creer que no se dieran cuenta, no ven su ropa de entrenamiento?

Tigresa:(ve el traje de lía parecido al suyo excepto por la camisa negra con figuras de dragón y el pantalón azul) tienes razón.

Itachi:(deja de comer satisfecho se echa para atrás en la silla) que bien, ahora tengo una niña con la cual puedo juntarme para aprender las costumbres de los niños.

Lía: que haría un señor como tu queriendo juntarse con niños?

Po y tigresa: (se tapan la boca para evitar reír fuerte) jijiji.

Itachi:(se golpea la frente) hay de nuevo! Tengo seis años, tú eres mayor que yo!

Lía:(risa sin control) ajajajaja, buena broma itachi.

Po y tigresa:(no aguantan más la risa y esa risa de tigresa no era una risa fría sino una verdadera risa de broma) ajajajajajajaja.

Tigresa:(riendo) perdónenos señor itachi.

Itachi: ssssiiii, muy graciosos (sarcasmo)

Tigresa:(deja de reír) lía, aunque no lo creas él es un niño.

Lía:(deja de reír y acepta la verdad) si ya veo, (pero sigue impresionada por ver la apariencia y el tamaño de itachi y continua bromeando) si así eres con seis años, en veinte años podrás imitar al maestro oogway! Ajajajaja.

Tigresa:(vuelve a reír) ajajajaja…. Esa estuvo buena lía.

Po:(había reído tanto que estaba en el suelo soltando lágrimas de risas)

Itachi:(enfadado se pone de pie y grita) ya basta de bromas y mejor vayamos a entrenar!

Después de unos minutos, los cuatro salieron a la calle y se adentraron en el bosque para poder entrenar a gusto, el lugar estaba repleto de árboles de palmeras. De pronto el panda tuvo una idea.

Po: oigan, que les parece si yo e itachi entrenamos juntos y ustedes dos hacen lo mismo, en tres horas tendremos nuestro sparring, chicos contra chicas.

Itachi:(ve a lía) me parece bien (suelta una sonrisa) me vengare por hacerme pasar el ridículo.

Lía: (le devuelve la sonrisa) pues eso estoy esperando.

Tigresa:(toma a la pequeña leoncilla de la mano) vamos lía, les demostraremos que las chicas mandamos.

Lía:(al sentir la mano de la maestra se sonrojo y por primera vez sintió un cálido sentimiento en su corazón)

El panda y el soldado entrenaban en los arboles haciendo paralelas dejando al descubierto sus cuerpos atléticos, luego optaron por entrenar thai chií, en otra parte del bosque, tigresa y lía entrenaban pateando arboles de hierro.

Tigresa: oye lía, como eres una leona creo que debes muy fuerte.

Lía: es cierto (con una patada voladora hace añicos un pino gigante de árbol normal), pero gracias a esto nunca tuve un amigo, todos me tenían miedo (cierra los ojos) creían que yo era un monstruo por mi fuerza hasta que aprendí a controlarla pero después de eso mi tío me mantuvo cautiva para convertirme en una maestra renegada.

Tigresa:(apenada se acerca y le da un abrazo, pensó que esa sería una forma de aliviar el dolor de la leoncilla) yo te entiendo, viviste lo mismo que yo, (levanta el mentón de la niña y la mira con ternura) pero quiero que sepas que no eres un monstruo y además eres muy linda.

Lía:(no sabía que responder pero sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas de alegría, siguiendo sus instintos le devolvió el abrazo a tigresa) gracias maestra es la primera vez que me siento tan feliz.

Tigresa por alguna razón comenzó a sentir por lía el mismo sentimiento que tenía por itachi, habiendo encontrado a quien sería su segunda hija adoptiva además de ser su hija mayor (pues itachi es dos años menor que lía)

Después de tres horas llego el sparring, po y tigresa median sus fuerzas conectando patadas y puñetes hasta que el panda logra dar una patada en el mentón de tigresa y comienza a dominarla, itachi y lía tenían su revancha del día aunque itachi no estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas porque esta vez la pelea fue pareja (seguramente porque no sentía la necesidad de pelear por su vida como en la mañana), pero la suerte apoyo a la felina que logro conectar un golpe en las costillas de itachi y esta vez logro hacerle la zancadilla y no desaprovecho para hacerle una llave inmovilizadora en el suelo sometiéndolo a la derrota.

Lía:(con itachi sometido) creí que ibas a vengarte.

Itachi: hay! Tuviste suerte.

Al ver a tigresa en aprietos lía corre para dar un puñete en la mejilla del panda y así tigresa lo inmoviliza con una llave de piernas.

Tigresa: chicas 1 hombres 0.

Po: eso estuvo bien, ahora creo que deberíamos cambiarnos de ropa y conocer el patio de la casa.

La familia entro a la posada y lía se preguntó dónde dormiría o seria su habitación mientras este con ellos.

Lía: en donde dormiré yo?

Itachi: conmigo.

Lía: queee!

Itachi: tranquila, por una broma no voy a guardarte rencor,(se quita la camisa sudada de soldado para remplazarla por su camisa negra con figura de dragón) además los maestros comparten cuartos en la otra habitación.

Lía: bueno si ese es el caso. (Ve el cuerpo y la espalda de itachi) vaya eres todo un atleta para ser un niño y esa cicatriz ¿Qué te paso?

Itachi: digamos que tuve un problema con un amigo y este cuerpo lo obtuve con un entrenamiento infernal.

Itachi y la felina se dirigieron a su habitación que era idéntica a la de po y tigresa excepto que las sabanas eran azules y los muebles eran negros.

Lía: guau! Aquí estaremos bien cómodos.

Itachi: si, ahora ¿no crees que deberías cambiarte esa ropa sudada?

Lía: pero donde está el baño.

Itachi:(señala la puerta de madera) cada habitación tiene su baño personal.

Lía entro al baño para cambiarse su ropa sudada y ponerse una ropa de entrenamiento de diferente color.

Los cuatro salieron al patio trasero de la posada cambiados de ropa para ver otra maravilla, en el patio había toda clase de sofás blancos y una gran cantidad de flores, en el centro había una enorme piscina natural con un trampolín de más de 10 metros de alto.

Po: esto se pone cada vez mejor.

Itachi:(sorprendido cambia su mirada fría a una alegre) y ya vi la piscina!(Se saca su camisa quedando de shorts negros)

Sin más tiempo que esperar el panda y el chico se subieron al trampolín para darse una buena tarde de piscina.

Itachi:(salta del trampolín) huao! Clavado huhuuu! (cae al agua)

Po:(salta del trampolín) bombazo! Ajajaja (cae al gua levantando una ola enorme)

Por alguna razón tigresa y lía no entraron al agua.

Po: que pasa entren!

Tigresa: es que no trajimos traje de baño.

Itachi:(se le ocurre una idea) oiga maestra me puede pasar mi camisa?

Cuando las dos felinas estaban distraídas, itachi sale de la piscina a toda prisa y con su fuerza carga a las dos metiéndolas a la piscina en contra de su voluntad.

Tigresa:(en el hombro derecho del chico) itachi, noooo!

Lía:(en el otro hombro) espera, yo no quiero entrar!

Itachi:(se tira al agua) ya es tarde! Huuuuu!(grito de júbilo)

Tigresa sale del agua empapada junto con lía, pero antes de que puedan descargar su furia con los chicos son recibidas con charcos de agua que estos arrojaban.

Po: guerra de aguas!

Itachi: siiiii!

Por alguna razón esa furia se fue convirtiendo en alegría y pronto ambas felinas se unieron al juego.

Tigresa:(arrojando charcos de agua a po) ajajajajaja!

Lía:(hacia lo mismo con itachi)

Al llegar la noche el grupo continuaba en las orillas de la piscina con otra ropa completamente seca disfrutando de deliciosos jugos naturales y relajándose en los sofás.

Itachi:(bebiendo jugo de naranja) es la primera vez que me siento tan feliz!

Po: esta tarde fue bárbara!

Tigresa:(ve a lía) es increíble que en el primer día te hayas encariñado tanto con nosotros.

Po: la verdad, no puedo creer que tu tío te odie si eres tan agradable.

Lía:(sonrojada por el comentario) gracias, si ustedes fueran mi familia seria la chica más feliz del mundo.

Itachi:(se acerca a lía y le toca la mano) no si fuéramos, ya somos tu familia (abraza a la leoncilla).

Después de eso po y tigresa se unen al abrazo haciendo que lía derrame una cuantas lágrimas de felicidad **¿Quién imaginaria que su viaje para matar a itachi acabaría convirtiéndose en los mejores días de su vida?**

Al terminar su diversión ambos grupos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

**Habitación de po y tigresa.**

Po:(se acuesta en la cama) fue un día maravilloso, tigresa tu que harás?

Tigresa:(saca un par de toallas, un champú y su kimono para dormir) iré a darme un baño.

Po: está bien, yo iré después de ti.

Tigresa entro al espacioso baño poniéndole seguro a la puerta, sacándose la camisa y luego las vendas dejando libres sus pechos grandes y hermosos, al quedar completamente desnuda jala de ambas palancas de la bañera para tener agua tibia, una vez que la bañera está llena deja su toalla en un colgador de la esquina del baño y recoge dos pares de cubetas que había en el suelo para llenarlas con agua fría.

Tomo los jabones que había en la esquina de la bañera y los paso por todo su cuerpo enjabonando y humedeciendo todo su hermoso y escultural cuerpo, una vez que estuvo todo su cuerpo cubierto de jabón se introduce en la bañera quedando completamente limpia, luego coloca el champú sobre su cuerpo vaciando las dos cubetas de agua fría quedando refrescada y sintiéndose libre.

Tigresa: aaaah! Que cosa más relajante.

Después de tomar su baño, la felina toma su toalla y se coloca su kimono quedando lista para descansar en su misión de proteger el pueblo.

Tigresa: po, ya puedes entrar.

Po:(toma un par de toallas y ropa de repuesto) bien ya voy.

**Habitación de lía e itachi.**

El humano se llevó una botella de jugo de naranja y dos copas para darle una sorpresa a su nueva amiga

Itachi: fue increíble esta tarde, verdad?

Lía: la mejor que he tenido en mi vida.

Itachi: y pensar que intentaste matarme esta mañana…jejeje (saca dos toallas de las cómodas negras y le arroja una a la leoncilla) bien, es hora de darnos un baño juntos.

Lía: de acuerdo (al ser ambos niños no sentían vergüenza el compartir el baño) tu adelántate yo iré después.

Itachi entro al baño dejando a lía sola en la cama, la felina saco de su bolsón de equipaje un cuadro donde estaba una foto de ella, su tío y akira, luego con sus garras destruye la foto demostrando que no tenía ningún interés ni quería cumplir con la misión que su tío le encargo pues ella había encontrado lo que más anhelada en la vida, una familia que la aprecie. Después de eso entra al baño donde encuentra a itachi relajándose en la bañera, se despoja de su ropa y se desnuda entrando con el humano en la bañera.

Itachi: esto es relajante, verdad?

Lía: si y mucho.

Después de que cada uno tomo su baño se dirigieron a la habitación y se colocaron sus pijamas para dormir (itachi su camisa negra y short azul, lía un kimono de pijama color rosa) y ambos se sientan en la cama de tres plazas.

Itachi:(saca la botella de naranja y las dos copas) lía, quiero que hagamos algo esta noche.

Lía: que es?

Itachi:(le ofrece una copa de vidrio con un jugos) sabes, cuando dos niños comparten un brindis juntos se convierten en hermanos.

Lía:(sorprendida comienza a querer llorar de alegría) en serio quieres esto?!

Itachi:(extiende su copa) a partir de ahora, somos hermanos.

Lía:(comparte el brindis bebiéndose el delicioso jugo natural de frutas)

Itachi: cuando esto termine, vendrás con nosotros al valle de la paz.

Lía se había encariñado con un humano, era algo extraño para ella pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan feliz que sentía un amor fraternal intenso sobre itachi.

Itachi: bueno hermanita, ahora dime porque intentaste matarme.

Lía:(suspira triste) mi tío me lo ordeno, al parecer teme que tú seas un obstáculo en sus planes.

Itachi: que planes?

Lía: lo único que sé es que ha declarado una guerra y se ha aliado con unos guerreros.

Itachi: espera un segundo, tu tío es algún político o algo parecido?

Lía: es el emperador del reino de la ciudad de tierra.

Itachi: bueno con eso basta para aclarar mis dudas.( se acuesta en la cama) lía ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Lía: si claro.

Itachi: alguna vez peleaste con alguien además de yo?

Lía: con muchos y tú fuiste el primero en derrotarme. (Se aproxima a itachi) y sabes una cosa.

Itachi:(se levanta y vuelve a sentarse en la cama) que?!

Lía:(le susurra al oído) apuesto a que los que hayan peleado contigo se mojaban sus pantalones.

Itachi: ajajaja (ríe levemente y levanta un brazo como para acechar a la leoncilla) porque nadie se puede meter con tu hermano (agarra a lía aprovechando que él era mayor en tamaño y comienza a hacerle cosquillas en la cabeza) ven acá! Traviesa!

Lía: ajajaja….no, no hermanito noajajaja! (se suelta de itachi y se abalanza sobre el)

Itachi: ajajaja ya tranquila, tranquila (bosteza) ya es hora de dormir.

Los dos nuevos hermanos se acostaron y durmieron tranquilamente toda la noche sin preocupación ni molestias en una sola cama.

En la habitación de po y tigresa, la felina se acuesta al lado del panda quien había terminado su baño.

Tigresa: buenas noches po.(se duerme al instante)

Po: duerme bien tigresa.

El panda ve a su amada tigresa dormir y no puede evitar darle un beso en la mejilla.

Po:(besa la mejilla de su amada y le susurra muy despacio) te amo.

Tigresa:(estaba tan dormida que no escucho nada)

"**Hasta el guerrero más frio encuentra una familia feliz" próximo capítulo recuerdos dolorosos: el origen de yamamoto y el panda que cambio. Cuídense y comenten, espero que mi historia les esté gustando.**


	10. Chapter 10:recuerdos dolorosos y amenaza

**Capítulo 10: recuerdos dolorosos.**

**Nota: yo mayormente público un nuevo capítulo cada sábado, así que ya saben cuándo buscar si quieren ver un nuevo episodio de esta historia.**

**Nota2: quiero dar gracias a todos los que leen mi historia (sobre todo al escritor Leonard kenway, del cual me encanta su historia de kung fu panda power rangers knitgh forcé y a David chacón).**

**Nota3: gracias por sus comentarios que me inspiran para seguir haciendo más capítulos de esta historia.**

Mientras lía y su nueva familia dormían plácidamente lo que queda de la noche, en algún lugar fuera de china, Peng continua su viaje hacia el valle de la paz corriendo a cuatro patas cuando divisa un cartel que simbolizaba que había cruzado la frontera de Mongolia y había llegado a china.

Peng:(jadeando de cansancio) por fin, en solo 10 días más llegare al templo de jade.

El leopardo decidió que sería buena idea acampar en el bosque para continuar su viaje mañana por la mañana, saco de su bolso una carpa con una manta y saco un pequeño libro de instrucciones sobre cómo construir un campamento, cuando todo estuvo listo Peng se dirigió hacia el bosque donde busco leña para luego hacer una fogata.

Peng: perfecto, ahora solo necesito cenar.

El leopardo se dirigió hacia el bosque donde diviso un pequeño rio, en ese rio se podía ver claramente como los salmones saltaban fuera del agua, un digno banquete para un leopardo de las nieves, Peng cogió una caña puntiaguda y con sus saltos felinos trepo hasta la rama de un árbol donde se mantuvo completamente quieto, su vista felina le permitía ver claramente los salmones que pasaban por su Angulo, cuando diviso una manada de salmones pasar debajo de el no desaprovecho para insertar con una rapidez asombrosa una docena de peces.

Peng:(con la caña repleta de peces grandes) pescado estilo rio, ahora a disfrutar de un buen banquete.

El leopardo volvió a su campamento y comenzó a usar la fogata para hacer pescado a la leña, cuando de pronto escucho como los arbustos se movían.

Peng:(se pone en pose de lucha) quien anda ahí?!

Voz:(se escucha emocionada) Peng, eres tú?!

Peng: como sabes mi nombre?

Voz: porque tú también sabes quién soy.

De los arbusto sale una leopardo de las nieves hembra y comienza a jugar al kung fu con Peng, quien emocionado la reconoce de inmediato y termina venciéndola tirándola al piso quedando ambos frente a frente con Peng encima de ella.

Peng:(emocionado) lían, eres tú!

Lían:(agarra la mejilla de Peng) claro que soy yo, mi amor (le da a Peng un beso apasionado)

Peng:(al sentir ese beso se comenzó a excitar, respondió introduciendo su lengua dentro de lían)

Lían:(le responde haciendo los mismo, sintiendo como ambas lenguas se unían como serpientes en apareo y la sensación de la saliva los excitaba aún mas)

Los dos enamorados se separaron del apasionado beso, dejando tras de sí una línea de baba y sus mejillas estaban rojas cual olla exprés.

Lían: guau! Como has crecido! (ve a Peng quien ya era una copia de tai lung excepto que su pantalón era negro y llevaba una camisa café ocultando su ya desarrollada musculatura)

Peng:(sonrojado) tu tampoco te quedas atrás (lían ahora era toda una modelo 90-60-90 con unas buenas caderas y unos pechos tamaño copa c como los de tigresa)

Lían:(se sienta en el suelo cerca de la fogata) han pasado dos años y medio desde la última vez que nos vimos. Ahora ambos tenemos 18 años.

Peng: si, recuerdo que te ordene quedarte en china para organizar nuevos clubes de kung fu, mientras yo me iba por un tiempo para asegurarme de que mi tío no saliera de prisión, (saca la caña con los pescados listos y le ofrece dos a lían) quieres pescado a la leña?

Lían: claro (toma una vara y luego comienza a comer) y como te ha ido en tu vigilancia?

Peng:(suspira triste) me temo que mi tío esta libre.

Lían:(sorprendida deja de comer) pero como, si el guerrero dragón lo venció, no pudo haber escapado!

Peng: no escapo, un león con unos leopardos arrasaron con la guardia y entraron a las catacumbas más bajas de la prisión, el león le dio una sustancia rara que le devolvió su chií destruido, cuando me di cuenta de que se aliarían me fui lo más posible de ahí.

Lían:(continua comiendo) y adonde piensas ir?

Peng: ahora me dirijo al valle da la paz, tengo pensado advertirle a po y a los cinco furiosos, sospecho que mi tío y ese león van a declarar una guerra.

Lían: entonces, a partir de este momento yo me uno a tu viaje.

Peng:(abraza a lían) me siento feliz, saber que mi novia está conmigo (la suelta del abrazo, arranca un pedazo de pescado y se lo come) además hace mucho que no vamos a defender el valle.

Lían: si (le roba un beso apasionado a Peng) y hace mucho que no demostramos nuestro amor (comienza a tocar el miembro del leopardo).

Peng:(se comienza a excitar pero reacciona) lían espera! Para eso está la carpa, además aún no he terminado de cenar.

Lían:(se sonroja) de acuerdo.

Peng: a propósito como me encontraste?

Lían: estaba de paso, buscando nuevos miembros para el club del kung fu, cuando me encontré en la frontera entre china y Mongolia decidí tomarme un pequeño descanso, cuando divise una fogata y vine para asegurarme de que no fuera un incendio, que sorpresa la mía encontrarme con mi novio después de dos años.

Los enamorados disfrutaron de un jugoso manjar de pescado cuando por fin terminaron de cenar, entraron a la carpa y lían empujo a Peng hacia el piso que estaba cubierto con una alfombra para usarlo como cama, la leopardo miraba a su novio con una sonrisa picarona y coqueta.

Peng:(impresionado) guau, sí que no pierdes el tiempo.

Lían:(se abalanza sobre el leopardo y comienza con unos buenos besos de lengua estando ella encima de él) he querido hacer esto desde de que nos separamos.

Peng:(besa a lían y comienza desabrochando la parte superior de su camisa) pues yo también he esperado esto…jejeje.

El leopardo desabrocho la camisa de su novia lentamente y con un ligero toque de sus garras rompió las vendas que dejaron al descubierto sus sensuales y grandes pechos.

Peng: hag (excitado, comienza a tocar los atributos de lian y a lamerlo como si fueran paletas)

Lian: umm, si peng (siente como la lengua de su novio lamia lentamente de manera horizontal sus pezones que comenzaron a agrandarse)

Después de esa pasión, lian besa al leopardo y comienza a quitarle el pantalón sin dejar de besarlo para luego tocar su erectado miembro, mientras comenzaba a moverlo de forma horizontal.

Lian:( deja de besar al leopardo, para luego bajar su rostro hacia su entrepierna y comenzar a lamer el miembro de su amado lentamente).

Peng: aaaagh….si, si (gime de placer mientras siente como su miembro va a explotar, después de que su novia lo introduce en su boca)

De pronto el leopardo levanta la cabeza de su novia a pesar de estar muero de excitación se moría por hacerla entrar a ella en el clímax, luego con un ligero empujón, peng cambia de posición quedando el encima de lian.

Peng: me gusta estar arriba (la besa cuando comienza recorriendo el cuerpo de su amada con besos y lamidas para luego llegar hasta su parte especial)

Lian: umm, umm, si, si (siente como peng le quita las bragas y comienza a lamer su parte especial).

Al quedar ambos completamente desnudos, comienzan a descargar su amor con besos, caricias, hasta que lian no aguanto más la excitación.

Lian:(se separa del beso y abre las piernas) mi amor, seamos uno.

Peng:(responde con una sonrisa mientras se acomoda para introducir su miembro)

Lian:(siente el miembro de peng entrando, perdiendo ambo su virginidad) aaaagh (gimió con un poco de dolor).

Peng:(la besa para aliviar su dolor) tranquila mi amor,(con su dedo le tapa su boca) shiii tranquila.

Peng se adentró dentro de lian lentamente, hasta llegar al fondo, dándole así tiempo para que se acostumbrara a esa nueva sensación, un momento después lian asiente con la cabeza indicando que ya estaba lista para lo sgte, peng comenzó a mover las caderas más y más rápido recorriendo con besos, lamidas y caricias cada centímetro de sus pechos y su cuello.

Lian: ummmm, si, si, que rico es esto (gime de placer) aaaah!

Así peng paso la noche entera vaciando su semilla dentro de su amada haciéndole el amor una y otra vez hasta el alba mientras se deleitaba en los gemidos de la leopardo, cuando sus cuerpos ya no podían más, ambos terminaron agotados a tal grado que apenas podían mover sus piernas quedando profundamente dormidos (escritor: "que buen rencuentro" XD )

**De vuelta al valle de la paz.**

Suena el gong del amanecer, el maestro Shifu se encuentra parado al pie de las habitaciones esperando a los cuatro furiosos (mantis se había recuperado mucho más rápido de los previsto gracias a los fluidos y medicamentos que itachi le dio)

Los 4 furiosos: BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO.

Shifu: excelente, vayan al salón de entrenamientos, yo iré a meditar al salón de los héroes.

Los 4 furiosos entrenaban incansablemente, pero mantis se sentía con mucha más energía que cualquiera de ellos, ya que en ningún momento dejaba de golpear los hombres de hierro.

Víbora:(entrenaba en los columpios) vaya mantis! De donde sacaste esa energía?!

Mono:(entrenaba en los pisos explosivos) es cierto, saliste del hospital y ya estas como si hubieras nacido de nuevo.

Mantis:(continua golpeando los hombres de hierro) creo, que la sustancia que me dio itachi me ayudó mucho en mi recuperación.

Grulla:(entrenaba haciendo movimientos de viento con sus alas) enserio! Que suerte, hace unas semanas el casi te mata y ahora….

Mantis:(enojado) ya se! No tienes que repetirlo.

Grulla: pero debes admitir que te lo merecías.

Mantis:(deja de golpear los hombres y suspira con tristeza) si, tienes razón.

Todos:(al unísono) queee!

Mantis: creo que me comporte con un idiota al echarle todo el peso de mi dolor a alguien que no tenía nada que ver con el exterminio de mi familia.

Víbora: vaya, nunca pensé en ver a mantis actuar de esa forma.

Mono: dímelo a mí. (Pensando "itachi tiene la habilidad más peligrosa del mundo")

Grulla:(pensando "ese humano tiene la capacidad de hacer que sus enemigos se conviertan en aliados y eso puede darnos una gran ventaja")

Víbora: (deja de entrenar y se dirige hacia la entrada del palacio para ver el noroeste)

Los cuatro furiosos siguen a víbora para contemplar el noroeste con la salida reciente del sol.

Mono: me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a nuestros amigos.

Mantis: si, espero que después de esto pueda mejorar mi relación con los humanos.

Los furiosos miraban el noroeste con mucha nostalgia y preocupación mientras la escena recorría en movimiento toda china pasando desde el valle de la paz hasta llegar a unas tierras lejanas repletas de pastizales y arboles como la pradera, en el norte de esas tierras se lograban ver montones de montañas rocosas.

**En las tierras de arabia**

Miles de guerreros humanos se encontraban entrenando con espadas y lanzas pero estos guerreros no eran soldados porque no poseían uniformes sino que vestían ropa de cueros, abrigos y unos sombreros echo con piel de animales lo más impresionante es que estos enemigos dominaban los elementos como los soldados, no tenían nada que envidiar la habilidad de sus contrapartes ya que en esa pelea y entrenamiento demostraban las mismas técnicas que hasta ahora nos mostraron itachi y kya.

Nota:(cuando coloque m. adelante significa que el soldado o el bárbaro es mujer)

Barbaro1:(se encontraba peleando con una mujer atacando e intercambiando golpes con espadas, de pronto salta al aire y cubre su cuerpo de fuego para lanzarse como si fuera un meteorito) ESTILO DE FUEGO METEORO VOLCANICO

M. bárbaro: (crea un techo de piedra que disipa el fuego pero al mismo tiempo se destruye) fue un buen movimiento, pero veamos qué haces con esto. (Levanta sus manos hacia el cielo y obtiene agua de la atmosfera) ESTILO DE AGUA CASCADA DRAGON (la corriente tomo forma de dragón y se dirigió con una velocidad sónica a su oponente)

El hombre respondió bloqueando los ataques de la mujer con un muro de tierra, de ahí prosiguieron al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la mujer conecta un rodillazo en la cara del bárbaro y este le responde con un leñazo en el estómago, de pronto mientras el entrenamiento continua tras ellos aparece un bárbaro con un manto de rey color rojo.

Rey bárbaro: kurumi (mujer) kenshi (hombre) suficiente por hoy.

Kenshi: (se inclina con penitencia) rey Atila como usted ordene.

Kurumi: rey, la situación de nuestro ejército es excepcional, nuestros guerreros están mejorando cada día.

Atila:(sonríe con satisfacción) es lo que esperaba oír (mientras se pasea por los campos ve como sus guerreros entrenan demostrando habilidades impresionante)

El rey Atila tenía una cabellera con una cola que colgaba en la parte posterior de su cabeza además de una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y su rostro era de aspecto sombrío con unas mejillas un poco grandes además de ser muy alto pudiendo estar a la par en tamaño con el antiguo coronel zangetsu (3mts) , kenshi era un bárbaro castaño que al igual que su rey tenia cabella largo aunque no era muy alto y por su rostro se notaba que era muy joven y por ultimo kurumi era una pellirroja con un cabello laceo y una buena figura aunque no se compara con la figura de tigresa o lian (aunque ella era humana)

Atila:( mientras caminaba por el campo de entrenamiento, un hombre calvo y musculoso iba a su lado) comandante borsa, como van los resultados de la expansión de las tropas.

Borsa: muy bien mi rey, los animales y humanos bardos **(nota.-los bardos en la mitología nórdica eran los adivinos que atraves de canciones predecían un futuro cercano)** no dejan de cantar la derrota inevitable que los soldados sufrirán este año.

Atila: y que hay de la alianza del guerrero dragón con los soldados.

Borsa: no se preocupe, ese panda tal vez pudo evitar el fin de china dos veces, pero esta vez no sabe a lo que se enfrenta.

Kurumi:(aparece detrás) es cierto mi rey, además los animales de china aunque tengan un mejor estilo de pelea cuerpo que el de nosotros (saca de su mano una flama de fuego) su poder destructivo no es gran cosa y debo recordarle que yamamoto es nuestro aliado.

De pronto llegan dos barbaros vestidos como animales (al parecer eran espías).

Barbaro3:(rompe la piedra de transformación que tenía en su mano revelando su figura humana y se inclina) majestad tenemos información importante que darle!

Atila: de que se trata.

Barbaro4: al parecer un humano se ha aliado con el guerrero dragón y el palacio de jade, en este momento se encuentra en el pueblo mitsuki en el noroeste de china.

Atila:(sorprendido) en serio! Y quién es ese humano?!

Barbaro3: es un niño y se hace llamar itachi ryu.

Atila:(se sorprende aún mas) itachi! El pequeño de fang e hiraku ryu!

Borsa: lo conoce, majestad?

Atila: claro que lo conozco, su padre era "el soldado relámpago" podía atacarnos en cualquier rato no importaba donde se encontraba y su madre hiraku fue una pieza fundamental en nuestra derrota cuando tratamos de invadir Hamburgo, además ese niño es uno de los doce "recipientes",

Kurumi: quiere decir, que el posee un demonio interno?!

Atila: así es!(furioso da un golpe en el suelo tan fuerte que destruye por completo el campo de entrenamiento) maldita sea!

Borsa:(se sienta en el suelo preocupado) y lo peor de todo, es que hasta ahora no sabemos quién es el ángel de la muerte!

Kurumi: pues tenemos que saberlo! porque si resulta que ese animal o ese humano que posea ese "ser en su interior" se llega a unir a los soldados (suspira triste) ya no tendremos el poder para ganar la guerra.

Atila:(se reincorpora más calmado) seguimos teniendo el poder para luchar en esta guerra, sea cual sea y sea con quien sea.

Sin percatarse de eso, detrás de unas rocas se encontraban dos espías con un uniforme de soldado color negro.

Soldado1: el coronel garp tenía razón! Los barbaros se está preparando para una guerra.

Soldado2: entonces que esperamos?! Hay que volver a Alemania ahora.

Los dos soldados sin tiempo que levantarse son recibidos con golpes en la nuca que de inmediato les hace perder la conciencia.

M. bárbaro: vaya, vaya, esto complacerá al rey Atila.

Los dos soldados son llevados ante los pies de Atila y luego recuperan la conciencia.

M. bárbaro: rey Atila, espías de los soldados!

Atila: que mensaje nos dan para nosotros, imbéciles?!

Soldado1: el general fugaku te detendrá!

Atila: a mí! (sonríe maléficamente) el soldado más fuerte del mundo me ha invitado?! Me siento halagado (con su fuerza levanta al soldado por el cuello con una sola mano) estoy disfrutando esta noticia, aceptare con gusto el reto (saca de su espalda una espada recubierta de fuego) y responderé su castigo, (suelta al soldado) vayan! Díganle a fugaku que prepare lo mejor que tiene en su ejército! Estoy listo.

Los dos soldados se apresuran a correr para dirigirse hacia Alemania.

Atila:(se rasca el mentón pensativo mientras ve a los dos soldados huir) cuantos hombres se necesitan para dar una alerta.

Barbaro3:(apunta con una flecha explosiva) uno. (Luego dispara)

**Reino de la ciudad de tierra**

De pronto volvemos al reino de la ciudad de tierra, donde Yangshi y tai lung median sus habilidades de kung fu frente al trono de yamamoto.

Yangshi:(conecta una patada voladora que el leopardo esquiva) eres bueno (luego hace una zancadilla y mientras tai lung está en el aire lo sujeta del cuello y lo clava en el piso) pero yo soy mejor.

Tai lung: (se libera y da un puñetazo en el estómago de Yangshi y se mueve a una velocidad sónica que solo yamamoto podía ver y conecta un codazo en la cara del tigre) no cantes victoria antes de tiempo.

Ambos felinos hacen el mismo movimiento y solo se escuchan estruendo y golpes en salón del trono que provocan temblores.

Yamamoto: es suficiente!

Yangshi:(hace una reverencia) como diga mi rey.

Yamamoto: desciendan al pueblo y recluten niños de 8 años en adelante para mi ejército, entrénenlos en kung fu y únanlos al escuadrón de combate.

Tai lung:(impresionado) reclutar niño para una guerra!

Yamamoto: claro, porque no!

Tai lung: debes estar mal, los niños merecen una vida mejor no debemos interferir en sus decisiones.

Yamamoto: que sucede tai lung! Ya retiro su venganza, se quiere rendir!

Tai lung: yo quiero matar solo al guerrero dragón de ninguna manera quiero matar gente inocente de nuevo.

Yamamoto:(furioso) pues entonces entréguese al ejército imperial, porque yo lo que menos necesito en este momento son personas cobardes que estén a mi lado!

Yangshi: descuide majestad, yo hare ese trabajo o dejo de llamarme "el asesino de los ojos de fuego".

Yamamoto: de acuerdo, ahora sálganse los dos!

Ambos leopardos se retiran del salón del trono.

Yangshi: porque reaccionaste así?!

Tai lung: porque una vez que cumpla mi venganza, pienso comenzar una nueva vida alejado del asesinato y la matanza.

Yangshi: que débil, en este ejército no debemos tener piedad (recuerda cuando descuartizo a los ninjas y samuráis por petición de akira y saca la lengua sediento de sangre)

Tai lung: tú eres tú, y yo soy yo (el leopardo sale del palacio y con un salto felino salta desde el acantilado cayendo en la cima de una casa para luego perderse en el bosque)

Tai lung tras estar en prisión por más de 3 años después de ser vencido al parecer reflexiono y se dio cuenta que podía ser una buena persona, ahora su única meta es vencer a po y comenzar una nueva vida

En el palacio Yangshi caminaba por el pasillo.

De pronto aparece akira y con un dedo incita al tigre a seguirla hasta uno de sus aposentos (no el aposento real por precaución a que yamamoto no los descubriera)

Yangshi:(hipnotizado por la belleza de la cruel leona) preciosa, que haremos.

Akira:(lleva al tigre hasta la cama matrimonial y lo arroja con fuerza para luego besarlo apasionadamente) necesito des estresarme un poco (se saca el kimono quedando desnuda y comienza a besar con besos de lengua al asesino)

De vuelta al salón del trono yamamoto seguía sentado en su trono pensativo hablando consigo mismo.

Yamamoto: mi odio, lo forja solo el pasado.

La escena cambia al reino de la ciudad de tierra 40 años antes del tiempo actual, donde dos pequeños leones entrenaban kung fu lanzándose golpes débiles, eran yamamoto y su hermano menor quien era muy parecido a el excepto que su melena era negra en lugar de dorada.

**El origen de yamamoto "el recipiente animal"**

Yamamoto (niño): vamos kohaku que es lo único que tienes?! (el cachorro detenía una patada de su hermano para luego hacerle la llave del triángulo)

Kohaku:(se somete) ajaja, esta bien hermanito, me rindo, me rindo.

Yamamoto: (levanta su puño) bien, has mejorado.

Kohaku:(choca su puño con el de su hermano) pero aun no te gano.

Yamamoto: olvidemos la pelea y vamos al parque del centro.

Los dos cachorros de león se dirigieron a un pequeño parque para niños donde habían leones, cerdos y zorros jugando en los resbalines, paralelas y toboganes.

León:(hace una reverencia) príncipe yamamoto, cuanto tiempo sin verlo.

Yamamoto:(le estrecha la mano al cachorro) hola, he venido con mi hermano.

Kohaku: mucho gusto, soy kohaku hermano menor de yamamoto.

Zorro: quieren divertirse?!

Hermanos leones: claro!

Durante una hora entera los leones se divirtieron hasta que llego un cocodrilo enorme con su pandilla sin sospechar nada de que había dos príncipes en el parque.

Cocodrilo: lárguense de aquí! Queremos jugar solos!

Los cachorros temblaron de miedo (con excepción de yamamoto y kohaku) y algunos comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias para largarse del parque, cuando una leoncilla que tenía una flor de cerezo en su oreja izquierda aparece en medio de ellos y los desafía.

Leoncilla: y quien te crees tú para expulsarnos de este parque!

Las otras felinas que acompañaban a esa leoncilla le gritan desde distancia.

Leoncilla2: que haces akira?! No lo hagas enojar.

Cocodrilo: mejor escucha a tus amigas oreja de loto y vete!

Akira (niña): y que vas a hacer si no lo hago?!(Lo mira con una mirada desafiante)

Cocodrilo: es mejor que no los sepas!

La pequeña akira le dio una patada en la ingle al cocodrilo, que no pudo evitar arrodillarse ante tremendo dolor mientras los miembros de su pandilla se taparon la boca para evitar reírse.

Cocodrilo2: aja jajá, jefe eso le va a doler mucho mañana! Ajajaja.

Cocodrilo:(se repone de su dolor) maldita tramposa!

El cocodrilo se disponía a darle un golpe a akira quien ni se movió de su puesto, cuando sintió como un brazo detuvo su golpe.

Yamamoto:(deteniendo el brazo del cocodrilo) metete con alguien de tu tamaño (a pesar de ser más pequeño una simple patada frontal basto para mandar volar al reptil)

Cocodrilo: aaaahh! (grito de rabia) (el cocodrilo cegado por su furia con su fuerza arranco un árbol del parque y trato de darle golpes al pequeño león que con movimientos acrobáticos y trampolines esquivaba el tronco)

Yamamoto: que sucede, eso es todo!

Cocodrilo: cállate! (levanta el tronco para darle un golpe)

Antes de que el tronco impacte en la cabeza de yamamoto, el pequeño kohaku interviene destruyendo con su puño el tronco.

Yamamoto: no intervengas en esta pelea, kohaku!

Kohaku:(da un paso atrás) como digas hermano.

El cachorro conecto un gancho en el mentón del cocodrilo para luego rematarlo con una patada lateral que lo mando volar más de 6 metros hasta estrellarse con un tobogán del parque.

Yamamoto:(mira al resto de los cocodrilos y les ruge con fiereza)

Cocodrilo2: vámonos, traigan al jefe!

La manada de bandidos se fue del parque con el líder siendo cargado en la espalda, todos los niños rodearon al príncipe para darles sus felicitaciones.

Cerdito: gracias príncipe, esos bandidos ya nos tenían hartos!

Kohaku: sin mencionar que eran unos abusivos.

Yamamoto: no hay de que dar gracias! Como futuro rey es mi deber proteger a mi gente.

Kohaku:(se acerca al oído de su hermano) oye la chica que salvaste no te quita un ojo encima.

Yamamoto:(sonrojado) que dices?!

La pequeña akira se encontraba en un rincón con otro grupo de leoncillas.

Leoncilla: guau akira! Sí que eres valiente.

Akira: naturalmente (mientras miraba a yamamoto charlando con su hermano sonrojada)

En el otro extremo del parque kohaku empujaba a su hermano arrastrándolo hacia la zona de las chicas.

Kohaku: ve y dile algo!

Yamamoto: que dices?! Yo jamás le voy a gustar

Kohaku: hay! Cierra el pico y dile de una vez.

El pequeño león se acercó a la leoncilla con su grupo de amigas y le estrecho la mano de forma amigable.

Yamamoto: hola soy el príncipe yamamoto y tú eres….

Akira:(sonrojada) me llamo akira y gracias por salvarme de ese bandido.

Yamamoto:(se siente alagado) no fue nada, ese cocodrilo era pura apariencia.

Kohaku:(se acerca) ya dile de una vez!

Yamamoto: cálmate y cállate! (se acerca a akira) te gustaría ir con tus amigas hacia el palacio de mi padre?

Akira: me encantaría! Vamos chicas.

Así la multitud de felinos se dirigió hacia el palacio donde se divirtieron todo el día, la escena cambia bajo la sombra de un árbol donde akira y yamamoto disfrutaban de un atardecer viendo la puesta del sol.

Yamamoto:(sonrojado y nervioso) akira quieres ser mi novia?!

Akira:(sonrojada no sabía que decir) yo, este….

Yamamoto: sé que no soy aún muy maduro pero prometo darte todo el cariño posible y siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte.

Akira:(le responde con un beso en los labios) si acepto.

Los dos cachorros comparten su primer beso mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Al regresar al palacio se encuentran con la sorpresa de un pavo real de plumaje blanco vestido de seda blanca.

Shen (niño): yamamoto amigo! (corre a abrazar a su amigo)

Yamamoto:(abraza a su amigo) Shen, cuanto tiempo sin verte! (le presenta a akira) ella es akira mi novia.

Akira: mucho gusto.

Shen: tan joven y ya tienes novia?!

Yamamoto: hay amigo por favor! Cuando fui a gogmen con mis padres el águila akane no te quitaba los ojos de encima y tú ni siquiera te atreviste a hablarle.

Shen:(sonrojado) cambiemos de tema, como están tus padres?!

Kohaku:(aparece de la nada) bien, mi padre se encuentra en el reino del norte, fue a visitar el valle de la paz y nuestra madre se quedó a vigilar el reino.

Shen: kohaku! (corre a abrazar a su amigo)

De pronto por el pasillo aparece la reina, una leona majestuosa y esbelta con un kimono repleto de rubíes.

Reina: yamamoto, kohaku es hora de cenar. (Ve a Shen) hola príncipe Shen cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Shen: hola majestad (se inclina como en penitencia)

Reina: no tienes que inclinarte tus padres y yo somos muy buenos amigos.

Kohaku: hola mama, por cierto, papa volverá pronto?!

Reina: aun no lo sé cariño, pero ahora hay que ir a cenar.

Al dirigirse al comedor real, el pequeño Shen le muestra una sorpresa a yamamoto.

Shen: oye mira esto (tira un poco de pólvora explosiva al aire y le prende fuego que hace que exploten como pequeños cohetes)

Yamamoto: guau! Te imaginas el arma que se podría crear con eso!

Shen: si, mis padres quieren usarlo para crear algo que ellos decidieron llamar "fuegos artificiales"

Kohaku:(vio todo desde atrás) pues desperdician algo valioso.

Al entrar al comedor real se encuentran con un banquete de pescado, tofu, fideos, camarones, frituras, etc.

Reina:(comiendo) yamamoto, recuerda que mañana tú y kohaku entrenaran en el dojo del kung fu de la ciudad.

Kohaku: donde entrena ese pequeño tigre llamado Yangshi!

Reina: sí, claro que ahí entrenaran.

El dúo de leones:(emocionados) siii!

Han pasado diez años ahora yamamoto con 23 años se encuentra frente a una multitud en la plaza del centro de la ciudad que lo rodea, está listo para suceder a su padre en el trono.

Yamamoto:(levanta sus manos en señal de victoria)

Multitud:(gritan de júbilo) siiiiiiii!

Entre la multitud se encontraba kohaku ya adulto pero ya no veía a su hermano con la mirada de amor que le daba como cuando eran niños, sino con una mirada llena de celos y envidia. Yamamoto camina en el centro de la multitud quienes no dejan de aclamarlo, se dirige hacia el lugar donde estaba el balcón de la plaza y en medio de ella estaban los dos tronos del rey y la reina, el rey era un león muy anciano con una barba blanca y un cetro de oro con un manto purpura repleto de diamantes, lamentablemente este pobre rey tendría que soportar el ver desde el paraíso como en el futuro su hijo se convertía en uno de los mayores villanos que china pudo tener.

Yamamoto llega por fin a los pies de su padre y se inclina como en penitencia.

Rey: (se levanta del trono y levanta la mano para silenciar a la multitud) yamamoto, mi sucesor, mi primogénito, me siento complacido de saber que podre partir de este mundo dejando como heredero a un rey que buscara la prosperidad y el bienestar de su pueblo.

Yamamoto: si padre!

Rey: estamos en la plaza de la ciudad frente al palacio, como símbolo de que estos tronos te pertenecerán a tu y a tu novia akira.

Yamamoto:(sigue arrodillado) lo comprendo padre.

Rey: juras procurar la paz, la dicha, la prosperidad y el bienestar de tu pueblo!

Yamamoto: lo juro!

Rey: prometes servir a tu nación, respetar a tu reina y procurar evitar las guerras cuando sea posible!

Yamamoto:(levanta su espada de príncipe) lo prometo!

Rey: este día yo ahadi rey de la ciudad de tierra (pone el cetro sobre la cabeza de su hijo) te proclamo el nuevo rey!

Multitud: siiiiiii! (entre la multitud se encontraba el pavo real lord Shen quien ya estaba enamorando con su águila akane, 2 años antes de ser desterrado)

Yamamoto:(se levanta y mira entre la multitud a su hermano con amor pues él no sabía que esa misma noche su hermano lo traicionaría) padre como última petición, te pido que nombres a mi hermano como gobernador de esta tierra, solo yo como rey estaré por encima de él.

El rey cumplió la petición de su hijo y esa misma tarde ascendió a los cielos como el maestro oogway junto a su esposa la reina.

Llego la noche y el nuevo rey se encontraba en sus aposentos durmiendo con su esposa y reina akira, a media noche un enmascarado entra a su habitación y entra a apuñalarlo, pero yamamoto se percata y esquiva la espada antes de que esta perfore su corazón destruyendo la cama y dejando a akira en shock a tal grado que la leona permaneció quieta en el rincón sin moverse.

Yamamoto:(sorprendido) hermano, que haces!

Kohaku: algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho (comienza a atacar a su hermano con su espada intentando cortarle la cabeza, luego logra conectar una patada en el estómago del rey haciéndolo perder el equilibrio)

Yamamoto: (se arrastra por el suelo) porque haces esto! Yo te di todo!

Kohaku:(sonríe maléficamente) todo menos el trono (levanta su espada)

Yamamoto:(antes de que su hermano lo degollé hace una zancadilla y logra derribarlo) hermano no hagas esto, nosotros hicimos todo juntos (bloquea los ataques de su hermano con su espada) dormimos juntos, peleamos juntos, crecimos juntos, eso no significa nada para ti!

Kohaku: cállate!

Yamamoto:(comienza a llorar al ver como se había hecho su hermano) porque hermano…sniff, sniff (sollozando)

Kohaku ataca a su hermano intentando apuñalar su estómago pero falla y yamamoto con su fuerza rompe su espada, kohaku le da una patada frontal al rey haciendo que este caiga al suelo con la espada aun en su mano.

Kohaku:(se abalanza sobre su hermano)

Yamamoto:(hace un movimiento colocando su espada frente a él)

Kohaku:(reacciono pero ya era tarde y la espada atravesó su pecho) ac, ac (tosiendo sangre, finalmente la espada atravesó su cuerpo completamente saliendo de él) haaah! (se desploma en suelo)

Yamamoto:(levanta llorando a su hermano) porque kohaku porque hiciste esto?!

Kohaku:(agonizando le dice sus últimas palabras) escucha, ahora que moriré, quiero que cuides a mi hija, uc, uc (tose sangre) una bebe no debe ser tratada como una criminal por sus lazos familiares (dicho esto cierra los ojos y deja este mundo)

Yamamoto:(mueve el cadáver de su hermano intentando despertarlo) hermano, hermano! (comienza a llorar apoyando su rostro sobre el pecho sangrante de kohaku) noooooooo!(grito)

Tras este suceso el yamamoto feliz y generoso se fue para siempre, dejando en su corazón un rastro de solo oscuridad y odio, pero como prometió se encargó de criar a lía la hija recién nacida de su hermano, aunque no podía darle cariño porque con ver a esa dulce niña le recordaba la imagen de su hermano cuando era niño, ese hermano al que el amo y le dio todo lo que estaba en su poder y al mismo tiempo ese hermano que los traiciono y le arruino la vida.

Al mismo tiempo la dulce y fiel akira se convirtió en la bestia lujuriosa que es en este momento.

Tres años después yamamoto se encuentra en su trono bebiendo sin control y llorando depresivo (en su mente solo veía las palabras y las imágenes de él y su hermano jugando y otra suplicando en el suelo "kohaku, no hermano")

De pronto por la puerta real entra alguien encapuchado de color negro y de la parte de la cabeza da la capucha con cada respiro del encapuchado salía fuego.

Yamamoto:(se para furioso de su trono) te crees tan importante para entrar a mi palacio sin permiso!

Encapuchado: emperador yamamoto, he venido a ofrecerle poder (levanta sus manos haciendo que del suelo salgan monstruos de fuego)

Yamamoto: (asustado) quien eres tú!

Encapuchado: no se preocupe, esto es solo una muestra de lo que puedo darle a usted (con una simple mirada hace una montaña de fuego que era visible en el horizonte del reino luego esa montaña toma forma de un dragón enorme que se convierte en uno de lava para luego desaparecer en el cielo)

Yamamoto:(muerto de la impresión) me interesa.

Encapuchado:(hace desaparecer a los monstruos de fuego) entonces tenemos un trato.

Luego se ve a yamamoto haciendo un pacto de sangre en un papel, el encapuchado solo pidió una cosa "el alma de yamamoto" y este se la entrego, luego el encapuchado sale del palacio y se tele transporta apareciendo en una montaña, en ningún momento quedo al descubierto su rostro.

Encapuchado:(observa el reino en todo su esplendor y deja al descubierto sus ojos rojos y de fuego) estúpido, disfruta tu poder, porque cuando descubra quien es el ángel de la muerte lo tomare de nuevo y (de su mano sale una esfera donde se ven imágenes del interior del volcán subterráneo y del demonio colosal de tres cabezas encadenado) yo y mi padre reclamaremos lo nuestro.

Después el encapuchado se transforma en humo mientras desaparece en una columna de fuego.

De pronto yamamoto pone a prueba su nuevo poder, presionando su puño, sus ojos se vuelven rojos y de su espalda salen unas alas de angelicales recubiertas de fuego.

Yamamoto: haaaaaaaaah! (grito demoniaco tan fuerte que hace polvo muchas montañas de su reino)

**Todo esto sucedió 30 años antes de los sucesos de kung fu panda 2.**

**Fin del origen de yamamoto.**

El maléfico león se encontraba sentado en su trono cuando termino de recordar los terribles hechos que lo convirtieron en uno de los doce recipientes y en uno de los reyes más crueles que piso la tierra de china.

**Ahora volvemos al pueblo mitsuki**

Son las 9am y en la habitación del humano y la felina ambos dormían en esa enorme cama de tres plazas plácidamente y sin preocupaciones, hasta que escuchan que alguien abre la puerta.

Tigresa:(comienza aplaudiendo para despertarlos) muy bien despierten dormilones, es hora de desayunar!

Lía:(bosteza y se despierta para luego hacer estiramiento) ahh! Qué bien dormí.

Itachi:(se revuelca y se cae de la cama con la manta puesta y con su pelo despeinado) hay no! Es muy temprano todavía!

Tigresa: vamos itachi tenemos que entrenar.

Itachi:(haciendo esfuerzo se levanta) de acuerdo.

Lía:(le da un ligero coscorrón) que flojo eres.

Itachi:(la mira con sus ojos repleto de ojeras) así le hablas a tu hermanito.

Tigresa:(confundida) hermanito! De que hablas?!

Lía: nada (bosteza) solo que anoche antes de dormir compartimos un brindis de jugo de frutas.

Tigresa: eso significa que ustedes…

Itachi:(se saca la camisa) si ahora somos hermanos y eso quiere decir que lía vendrá con nosotros al valle.

Tigresa:(se acerca y abraza a lía) que bueno, así podremos darte el cariño que tu tio no te pudo dar.

Lía:(le devuelve el abrazo) gracias maestra, como me gustaría que usted hubiera sido mi madre.

Itachi: no eres la única que desea lo mismo.

Tigresa:(al escuchar eso por parte de ambos tigresa sintió una tremenda felicidad) gracias, si no fuera por ustedes y po de ninguna manera hubiera conocido el cariño y el amor.

Itachi:(comienza a quitarse su short de pijama) bueno creo que ya es hora de que salga maestra, yo y lía tenemos que cambiarnos.

Tigresa: está bien (cuando está a punto de salir vuelca su mirada de nuevo a la habitación) pero no se vuelvan a dormir!

Itachi: de acuerdo (lo dice de forma sarcástica)

Al instante en que tigresa salió itachi se desplomo de nuevo en la cama, era la primera vez que actuaba de esa forma, quizás porque su lado infantil ya comenzaba a notarse más.

Lía: que estás haciendo, levántate!

Itachi:(levanta su dedo índice en señal de espera) en un momento. (Se revuelca y cae de nuevo al piso)

Lía se dirigió al baño, tomo una de las cubetas y la lleno con agua fría, luego volvió a la habitación.

Lía:(con una sonrisa picarona le tira toda el agua fría a itachi)

Itachi:(siente el agua fría caer en su rostro) oyeeee!

Lía: ajajaja! Ya despierta perezoso.

Itachi:(afortunadamente el agua fría le quito el sueño) hay! Suerte que no traigo mi camisa.

Así el grupo después de hacerse su aseo personal, entro a la cocina donde comieron su desayuno de sándwiches de queso con chocolate.

Tigresa:(comiendo tofu) en una hora comenzaremos a entrenar.

Po:(tomaba chocolate) estuvo delicioso.(ve a itachi conversando con lía) y como durmieron anoche?

Lía: de maravilla, sin mencionar que ahora somos más que amigos.

Po: que quieres decir?

Itachi: nada solo que anoche compartimos un brindis de jugo de frutas juntos.

Po:(sorprendido) eso quiere decir que ustedes son…

Tigresa: si po, ahora son hermanos.

Po: eso es, bárbaro! Un humano y un animal como hermanos?!

Tigresa:(se levanta de la mesa) nos vemos en el bosque en una hora, iré a la biblioteca (sale de la cocina)

Itachi: maestro po, creo que ya es hora de que le digamos a tigresa cual es nuestro segundo objetivo en esta misión.

Po:(recuerda la búsqueda de kya) si tienes razón.

Lía:(comía sándwiches de queso) de que estás hablando?

Itachi: debemos encontrar a la madre de po.

Lía: y porque aún no la han encontrado.

Itachi: creemos que los Lin kuies la tienen secuestrada, aprovechando que ellos son los bandidos que atacan este pueblo, podemos sacar ventaja en nuestra oportunidad para encontrarla.

Po: entonces, una vez que derrotemos a esos bandidos, buscaremos su guarida y así recuperaremos a mi madre.

Lía: bueno si es así, yo me uno a ustedes en su búsqueda.

Itachi:(sin más que decir se sale de la cocina dejando a po y a lía disfrutando del desayuno)

Itachi fue a su habitación, busco su bolso de soldado y saco el pergamino donde estaba la pintura de su madre con kya en pose de combate con uniformes de soldados para luego bajar a buscar a tigresa.

En la biblioteca tigresa se encontraba leyendo sobre un escritorio el mismo libro sobre la guerra del volcán subterráneo.

Itachi: maestra necesito hablar con usted.

Tigresa: que es tan importante?

Itachi: vengo a decirle que además de derrotar a los Lin kuies tenemos una segunda misión.

Tigresa:(confusa) que segunda misión?! El maestro dijo que solo debemos evitar que roben el martillo sagrado.

Itachi:(se sienta en el escritorio) no es una misión ordenada, es un objetivo que yo y po nos hemos comprometido a cumplir.

Tigresa: y cuál es ese objetivo.

Itachi:(se sienta en una de las sillas del escritorio) debemos encontrar a la madre de po.

Tigresa: queee!

Itachi: lo que oyó maestra.

Tigresa: po nunca nos dijo nada de que tenía una madre.

Itachi: no fue su culpa, nos enteramos la noche antes de partir hacia aquí.

Tigresa:(sorprendida) vamos itachi, tú no eres bromista, no me mientas!

Itachi: no es ninguna mentira, el señor ping nos contó todo.

De pronto aparece po en la biblioteca y se sienta en otra silla.

Po: así es, mi padre me dijo toda la noche en que fuimos a visitarlo a su restaurante.

Tigresa: haber, no entiendo nada mejor explíquenmelo ahora!

Po: está bien, mi padre nos dijo….

Itachi:(agarra a po por el hombro) creo que será mejor que yo la cuente.

Po: como digas.

Tigresa: muy bien, ahora aclara mis dudas itachi.

Itachi: en la batalla del puente del puente de la esperanza hace 25 años, el señor ping nos revelo que estuvo en una aldea cercana vendiendo fideos, en una de esas noches de batalla al parecer escucho las explosiones y los terremotos que dejaban las confrontaciones y choques entre los soldados y los lobos, salió de la posada y se encontró con una leona soldado inconsciente en medio de la batalla, la llevo a la posada y la cuido.

Tigresa:(sorprendida) espera! (mira a po) po tu madre era una leona y una soldado!

Po: aunque no lo creas, sí.

Itachi: bien, continuando, cuando termino de cuidarla se enamoró de ella y un incidente con una pelea contra samuráis provoco que ambos se enamoraran, se casaron unos meses después y después de 1 año de matrimonio adoptaron al maestro po.

Tigresa: y porque la están buscando?!

Itachi: después de dos años de adoptar al maestro po, la leona partió hacia una misión para detener a los Lin kuies pero nunca volvió, el señor ping fue a la base militar a pedir información, le dijeron que al parecer había secuestrada, ahora tenemos la esperanza de encontrarla en la guarida de esos bandidos.

Tigresa: y como se llamaba tu madre po?

Po: kya yashiro (saca de su bolsillo el pergamino con el retrato de su familia) asegúrate tú misma, por si acaso aun no nos crees.

Tigresa:(ve el pergamino y se queda pasmada) guau! Es increíble (se levanta de la mesa) bueno, entonces a partir de ahora yo me uno a ese objetivo.

Itachi:(saca de su bolso de soldado el retrato de su madre y kya) si eso no es suficiente, kya era la segunda teniente de mi madre.

Tigresa: espera que dijiste!

Itachi:(le da el pergamino) mire y averígüelo.

Tigresa:(compara los dos pergaminos y ve que la leona del cuadro de po es la misma que está en el de itachi) guau tu madre sí que era hermosa itachi.

Itachi: gracias.

Po: entonces una vez que acabemos con la amenaza del pueblo, buscaremos a mi madre (pone la mano en el centro) prometido!

Itachi y tigresa:(ponen sus manos sobre la de po y dicen al unísono) prometido!

Lía:(entra a la biblioteca) perdón por interrumpir pero ya es hora de entrenar.

Tigresa: cierto, ya vamos!

La escena cambia en el bosque del pueblo, donde se ve a itachi haciendo paralelas en los árboles.

Itachi:(contando) 6588,6589 (deja de subir y bajar) Ahhh! No cabe duda que el entrenamiento de kung fu más ha hecho más fuerte, pero aún me falta un poco más.

Po:(se encontraba haciendo abdominales) 200,201,202…..

Tigresa y lía entrenaban teniendo combates defensivos donde la pequeña felina golpeaba a tigresa mientras esta bloqueaba sus golpes.

Tigresa: excelente lía!

Lía: algún día seré como usted, bonita y fuerte!

Tigresa:(se sonroja) gracias me siento alagada.

Después de un día duro de entrenamiento, la familia se dio un buen baño y se pusieron sus ropas para dormir, una vez puestos sus trajes se fueron a la cocina a disfrutar de la cena, pero una simple pregunta del panda cambiaría el rumbo de la cena.

Po:(comiendo fideos) oye lía, como se llama tu tio? (bebe un vaso de agua)

Lía: yamamoto, el emperador del reino de la ciudad de tierra.

De pronto po se impresiona al oír ese nombre que sus ojos y su ceño se agrandaron, al no contener la impresión el panda escupió toda el agua que tenía en su boca en ese momento.

Tigresa:(ella sabía porque po había hecho eso) hay no!

Po:(se levanta de la mesa con una cara triste y los ojos cerrados) ustedes continúen cenando, ya perdí el apetito, iré a la habitación.

Tigresa:(intenta detener a po por el hombro) po espera!

Po:(ignorando la llamada se va corriendo hacia la habitación con los ojos derramando lágrimas)

Lía:(preocupada) dije algo malo?

Tigresa:(suspira triste) veo que aún no ha logrado superar ese trauma.

Itachi:(deja de comer sus fideos) de que trauma habla?!

Tigresa: bueno ya que estamos los tres, es hora de que les cuente un secreto.

Itachi y lía:(escuchan atentos): aunque no lo crean hace dos años po era un panda gordo e inmaduro, aunque aún seguía siendo el guerrero dragón.

Itachi: eso lo sabemos maestro, de hecho desde que nos conocimos en la aldea del bosque de bambú me impresione un poco de ver al guerrero dragón tan cambiado.

Tigresa: y ese trauma que aún no supero, es la razón por la cual ha cambiado físicamente y en carácter.

Lía: haber cuéntenos!

La escena cambia a los recuerdos de tigresa donde aún se ve a los cinco furiosos y al panda fofo y esponjado que solía ser durante la batalla de gogmen.

**Flashback "el panda que cambio".**

Tigresa:(narrando) dos meses después de la derrota de lord Shen y antes de descubrir que había humanos en china, llego un día mientras entrenábamos una carta de un lugar desconocido.

En el salón de entrenamiento todos entrenaban cuando el ganso zeng entra al palacio para dar un mensaje en un pergamino azul.

Zeng: maestro Shifu, hay mensaje para el guerrero dragón!

Shifu: en serio!

Po:(deja de entrenar) para mí?

Zeng:(le da el pergamino) si aquí esta.

Los cinco furiosos dejaron de entrenar para leer con el panda el contenido del pergamino.

Tigresa:(emocionada) que esperas po, ábrelo!

La carta tenía un símbolo parecido a un sello de agradecimiento y decía:

"_Querido guerrero dragón sé que te sorprenderá saber de mi pero necesito decirte que paso en mi vida._

_Yo vivía en una aldea prospera situada a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad de gogmen, fue maravillosa mi sorpresa al saber que mi esposa había dado a luz un hermoso panda, pasaron dos años maravillosos en nuestra hermosa aldea cuando una noche vimos como unos lobos y el malvado lord Shen destruía nuestra aldea frente a nuestros ojos, cuando termino la masacre los pandas que escaparon yo incluido regresamos a la aldea al buscar a un sobreviviente, entre en una desesperación terrible el saber que mi esposa había muerto y mi hijo había desaparecido, después de eso asumí el cargo de líder y consejero sabio de la manada._

_Hace 2 meses tuve una visión donde contemple como un panda vencía al malvado lord Shen con su propia arma, al ver el rostro de ese panda de inmediato se me vino a la mente "mi hijo está vivo "y sentí la mayor felicidad que pude haber experimentado el saber que mi hijo vivía en el valle de la paz._

_Ahora yo y la manada vivimos en los campos de trigo y avena situado más allá de las tierras nevadas del sur._

_También mis visiones me mostraron que tú has sido adoptado y has vivido una vida feliz, así que no te pediré que vuelvas a vivir conmigo, lo único que pido es que nos podamos encontrar cara a cara y yo tenga la oportunidad de ser parte de tu vida._

_Si quieres nos podemos encontrar en la frontera entre la montaña nevada y los campos en dos días, mándale mis más sinceros agradecimientos al padre que te cuido y te crio por mí._

_Escribo esta carta para decirte que aun te amo como mi propio hijo y que quiero volver a verte después de veinte años y adjunto un símbolo de mi compromiso a ayudarte a ti y a tu padre adoptivo en todo lo posible._

_**Me despido, sinceramente:**_

_**Yang, líder de los pandas y tu padre biológico."**_

El panda no sabía cómo tapar su emoción, a tal grado que sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y los cinco furiosos y Shifu estaban atónitos.

Mantis: po, tu padre biológico sigue vivo!

Mono:(abraza a po por el hombro) felicidades amigo!

Po:(emocionado) siiii que bárbaro!(ve a Shifu) maestro Shifu tengo que ir a esos campos ahora!

Tigresa:(narrando) la sorpresa nos llegó como un golpe al corazón, nunca había visto a po con esa felicidad, después de eso po, yo y el resto de los furiosos partimos de inmediato a esas tierras.

Volviendo a la historia po pasa por el restaurante de su padre a despedirse.

Po:(abrazando a ping) no importa donde este yo, tu siempre serás mi padre.

Ping:(con lágrimas en los ojos) y tu estarás siempre en mi corazón.

El panda se separa de su padre con sus pertenecías con el resto de los furiosos, pero tigresa antes de partir le da al ganso unas palabras de esperanza.

Tigresa: no se preocupe señor ping, volveremos en pocos días, lo prometemos. (Se va corriendo a cuatro patas tras sus amigos)

Ping:(se limpia las lágrimas) cuídate hijo.

Tigresa:(narrando) tras días de viaje en barco y tierra, llegamos por fin a la tierra de los nuevos pandas.

Yang:(se encontraba parado a los pies de la montaña nevada cuando divisa a 6 animales descender entre ellos un panda) no puede ser! (comienza a lagrimear de emoción)

Po:(descendiendo) papa!

Yang: hijo!

Los dos pandas chocan entre sí para recibirse con un abrazo cálido y los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

Yang:(se separa del abrazo) como has crecido hijo!

Po: es que he estado bárbaro! Jejeje

Yang:(ve a los cinco furiosos y hace una reverencia) un placer conocerlos cinco furiosos.

Cinco furiosos:(hacen una reverencian) igualmente maestro yang.

Yang: muy bien adelántense, los botes los llevaran hasta la aldea.

Los guerreros se subieron cada uno en los botes para cruzar el lago de la frontera, los cinco furiosos se subieron en un bote mientras que po y yang se subieron a otro para tener una charla.

Yang:(se acerca al oído de po y le susurra con una sonrisa picarona) oye hijo, la felina que te acompañaba me gustaría como nuera. Jijiji

Po:(queda rojo como tomate) papaaaaa!

Después de cruzar el lago llegaron a su destino para contemplar los campos hermosos repletos de trigos y pasto junto con árboles de bambú, en ese territorio había muchas casas hechas de madera estilo tradicional china junto con baños termales ubicados en las cimas de los acantilados.

Víbora:(aún estaban en los botes acercándose a la orilla) guau es impresionante!

Grulla: dímelo a mí!

En la orilla habían dos pandas haciendo obras de agricultores.

Panda1:(divisa a los botes que se acercan) miren el jefe llego!

Panda2: y no solo eso, hay otro panda y (ve a los cinco furiosos) no puede ser son los cincos furiosos!

Panda1:(ve a po) y el que lo acompaña es su hijo y el guerrero dragón!

De pronto de la nada aparece una turba de pandas emocionados al saber que conocerían al hijo de su líder.

Multitud:(al unísono) esto no puede ser el guerrero dragón y los cincos furiosos!

De pronto los botes llegan a la orilla y la multitud rodea a los héroes para saludarlos y al mismo tiempo abrazarlos.

Tigresa:(narrando) fueron días maravillosos.

Luego se ven imágenes de tigresa jugando con crías de pandas, a mono trepando los arboles de bambú, a grulla relajándose en los baños termales, a mantis durmiendo en una habitación con una cama que era enorme para él y por ultimo a po jugando damas chinas con su padre mientras le lanza una risa indicando que él estaba ganando.

Tigresa:(narrando) pero las cosas no salieron como pensábamos….

Es el último día de estar en la aldea y los guerreros se preparan para partir de vuelta al valle de la paz.

Po: papa, siento mucho tener que regresar mañana.

Yang: no te preocupes, además puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras.

Tigresa:(se acerca a los pandas) quiero agradecerle por todo el atendimiento y servicios que nos brindaron estando en su aldea.

Yang:(hace una reverencia) no hay de que agradecer, siempre estamos a su disposición.

El resto de los furiosos llega al lugar donde estaban po y su padre reunidos, para despedirse de forma muy amable, pero…

León: fuego!

La voz del león provenía del bosque detrás del campo de los pandas, después de dar esa orden una bala de cañón explota destruyendo una de las casas de la aldea.

Po:(asustado) que está pasando!

León: ahí está, disparen!

La bala se aproxima hacia la casa del líder panda, a po no le dio tiempo de liberar su paz interna.

Mono:(ve la bala) cuidado!

Los guerreros esquivaron de milagro esa bala que hizo añicos la casa del padre de po.

Yang: noooooooo!

Grulla: esa era una bala de cañón?!

Po: pero como! Yo mate a Shen!

De pronto detrás de los él león vestido con un manto azul de rey, grande y esbelto surge de entre los árboles.

León: así es, y por eso pagaras con tu vida!

Tigresa:(furiosa) tu eres el responsable de esto?!

León:(suelta una sonrisa) si lo soy (levanta una espada de su espalda al cielo) ataqueeeen!

De los arboles salió un ejército de elefantes, lobos y rinocerontes que comenzaron a quemar las casas y a matar a todo panda que se cruzara en el camino. Los elefantes y rinocerontes destruían con su fuerza las casas

Po: que estás haciendo!

León: mi venganza por la muerte de mi mejor amigo!

Po: tu amigo estaba loco, merecía morir!

León: cállate (se acerca al panda para cortarlo con su espada)

Yang:(le da una patada lateral al felino) váyanse ahora! Sálvense!

Po: no papa! Me quedare a ayudarte (salta en el aire y comienza a pelear y noquear a lobos con sus pies de furia) shablabui! (grito de kung fu)

Tigresa:(se encontraba peleando y derrotando a docenas de lobos) mono, víbora, mantis evacuen a los aldeanos y niños, grulla tu encárgate de sacar a cuantos niños sea posible por el aire!

Grulla: si! (vuela hacia el cielo)

León:(se levanta de la patada) no lo creo (levanta la mano) arqueros ahora!

Montones de lobos comenzaron a disparas flechas envueltas en fuego a hacia el cielo, una de ellas logrando atravesar el ala izquierda de grulla.

Grulla:(siente el impacto y cae al suelo) aaaagh! Mi ala!

Tigresa: suban a los botes hay que salir ahora!

Los 4 furiosos se subieron a los botes y tigresa decidió permanecer en la aldea para ayudar a po, pero no se podía hacer nada, todo estaba en llamas y entre medio de ese caos los pocos pandas que quedaban intentaban defenderse siendo asesinados por los elefantes que con un solo golpe de sus patas partían el piso.

León:(da la orden a mas elefantes) maten a todos!

Yang:(se pone en pose de combate) enfréntame maldito!

León: si eso quieres, (con un movimiento sónico atraviesa el torso del panda sin que este pueda defenderse) ten tu premio.

Yang:(siente como la mano de león sale de su cuerpo) ac, ac (tose sangre y muere enseguida).

Po:(noquea al último lobo con quien peleaba) papaaa noooo! (se acerca al cadáver de su padre y entra en shock) aaaaaaaghhhh! (grito de frustacion)

El panda entro en un shock tan fuerte que no se movía, estaba como una estatua pegada al piso con una boca abierta y unos ojos que no dejaban de soltar lágrimas.

León:(levanta su mano para atravesar el cuerpo de po) ahora ha llegado tu turno, guerrero dragón.

Tigresa:(le da un golpe tan fuerte al león que lo manda volar hacia los escombros de una casa) vamos po hay que irnos (carga el cuerpo paralizado del panda en su espalda)

Tigresa logro llegar a los botes donde todos los furiosos estaban a salvo pero lamentablemente no pudieron salvar ningún panda y dio la orden inmediata de partir.

Tigresa: mono vámonos ahora!

Mono: si! (comienza a remar)

Víbora: grulla estas bien?! (ve el ala de su amigo repleta de sangre)

Grulla: si… aaaagh, no te preocupes en unas semanas sanara.

En el barco tigresa pone al panda paralizado en el piso.

Mantis: que le pasa a po, no se está moviendo!

Tigresa: no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos al valle estoy segura que sanara (mira hacia el campo mientras el barco se aleja para ver la aldea ardiendo y no puede evitar llorar)

Antes de que tigresa se dé la vuelta logra ver como el maléfico león sale entre el humo que consumía la aldea y le ruge con fiereza.

León:(con su espada observa como el barco desaparece en la neblina y lanza un grito a todo pulmón) escucha guerrero dragón, algún día yo yamamoto el emperador del reino de tierra me vengare! (dicho esto desaparece entre el fuego de la aldea)

El panda que estaba inconsciente logro escuchar ese grito, esa era la razón por la que conocía a yamamoto y siempre que escuchaba ese nombre entraba en depresión.

Tigresa:(narrando) cuando volvimos al valle po entro en una depresión terrible, lo único que lo aliviaba de su dolor era el ejercicio.

De vuelta al valle de la paz tras esa terrible despedida, se ve a po haciendo paralela en el árbol de la sabiduría celestial en medio de una lluvia derramando a su paso un mar de lágrimas con una tigresa viéndolo triste desde el palacio.

Dos meses después se ve al po esbelto y musculoso sentado a orillas de la montaña del valle de la paz en la sombra del árbol deprimido.

Tigresa:(se acerca al panda) po, tengo que hablar contigo.

Po:(ni siquiera vuelca su mirada) déjame tigresa, esto no es de tu incumbencia.

Tigresa:(se sienta al lado del panda) po, no has ni siquiera sonreído estos últimos dos meses (le agarra el hombro) tal vez perdiste a alguien importante, pero aun nos tienes a nosotros (abraza al panda apenada) y me tienes a mí.

Po:(se sonroja al sentir ese abrazo).

Tigresa:(se separa del abrazo y se levanta) espero que reflexione sobre lo que hablamos, pero eso depende de ti (se comienza a marchar al palacio)

Po:(reflexiona y sonríe por primera vez en dos meses, luego vuelca su mirada a la felina) oye tigresa!

Tigresa:(se detiene y vuelca su mirada a po)

Po:(la mira con una sonrisa) quieres que te enseñe la paz interior?

Tigresa:(le devuelve la sonrisa y asienta con la cabeza)

**Fin del flashback **

Volvemos a la cocina de la posada del pueblo mitsuki.

Tigresa: y eso fue lo que paso.

Lía:(sorprendida) nunca pensé que mi tío fuera capaz de hacer eso.

Itachi: ahora sabemos porque el maestro se fue tan aprisa.

Tigresa: bien, mejor vámonos a dormir, mañana tenemos que estar alerta por si se vuelve a presentar una emboscada.

El grupo de amigo se comienza a ir hacia sus habitaciones, en el cuarto el panda estaba sentado sobre la cama con la cabeza agachada.

Po:(pensando "yo llegue amar a mi padre como si fuera mi más preciado tesoro, si no hubiera sido por mi nadie en esa aldea habría muerto")

Luego el panda mira sus manos y se las imagina llenas de sangre y luego comienza a llorar desconsoladamente.

**Palacio Hos Shing en el norte de china.**

Eran las 9pm el maestro buey y el maestro cocodrilo se encontraban en el palacio del mismo emperador de china tras tomarse unas vacaciones después del incidente en gogmen.

Los maestros estaban meditando cuando escucharon como a las puertas del palacio se escuchaba que algo se quemaban.

Buey: escuchas eso!

Cocodrilo: claro que lo oigo.

Buey: que raro, la entrada del palacio no tiene antorchas.

Cocodrilo: pues vamos a ver.

Los maestros salieron del palacio para encontrar en la puerta del palacio, un pergamino que tenía unas letras escritas con fuego (magia demoniaca) y cien barras de oro.

Buey:(asustado) que significa esto, es un mensaje de un brujo de un demonio! Y sea quien sea es muy rico para dejar esas barras de oro.

Cocodrilo:(temblando) entonces ábrelo!

El buey por más que intentaba no podía abrir el pergamino, cuando diviso que en la parte doblada estaba escrito con fuego "para el emperador", de inmediato guardaron el mensaje junto con las barras de oro y se dirigieron al trono donde estaba el emperador un ganso enorme para su tamaño vestido de un kimono real con rubíes y una corona de oro.

Buey:(se inclina como en penitencia) emperador hiroto, hay un mensaje para usted!

Hiroto:(se levanta de su trono) en serio y quién es?

Cocodrilo:(traga saliva) emperador no creo que esto sea una noticia agradable, el pergamino esta con letras de fuego.

Hiroto: queee!

Buey: si, yo y cocodrilo hemos intentado abrirlo pero es imposible, así que si es un pergamino mágico solo usted podrá abrirlo.

Hiroto: bien dámelo!

Cocodrilo:(le da las cien barras de oro) emperador el mensaje venía con este tesoro.

El maestro buey le obedeció y le dio el mensaje a su rey, este vio que el rollo tenía un sello magisterial hecho de fuego, tal como dijo buey, solo el emperador pudo abrirlo por el sello mágico, al comenzar a leer, se congelo en su lugar y no podía creer la amenaza que le había llegado pues todo estaba escrito con letras de fuego.

**Oro o muerte usted decide**

"_Emperador hiroto, por si aún no lo sabe el rey yamamoto está organizando una guerra con los soldados humanos y el valle de la paz, así que usted va a recibir cada mes mientras dure la guerra cien barras de oro para garantizar que no enviara ninguna tropa imperial hacia ese conflicto con el propósito de ayudar a los soldados._

_Y si usted se niega a esta petición yo le mato el papa, la mama, los tíos, los primos, a su esposa la reina, a su hermana fai, a su sobrino zan, mejor dicho hasta a su abuelita y si su abuelita ya se murió yo se la desentierro y la vuelvo a matar. Y esto no es una amenaza porque las amenazas son cosas que la gente dice y no cumple, esto es una promesa._

_Una vez que usted deje de leer este mensaje y suelte el rollo este se calcinara para evitar que otros lo lean, así que ya sabe usted decide._

_**Firma: Belcebú príncipe de los demonios**_

Tal como decía el mensaje el emperador soltó el pergamino muerto de miedo y este antes de topar el suelo se calcino demostrando que era obra de un demonio y no era una amenaza sino una promesa.

Buey:(ve como el emperador tiembla) que sucede mi rey?!

Hiroto:(temblando) nada, salgan por favor, tengo que estar solo.

Los maestros dejaron a su rey sentado en su trono y este no dejaba de temblar al saber que no tenía más opción que obedecer esa maldita petición.

De pronto en la escena vemos en el techo de ese palacio, al mismo encapuchado que le dio su poder a yamamoto.

Encapuchado: ajajajajaja! (suelta una risa maldita y desaparece en una nube de humo)

"**ni siquiera el emperador está a salvo de las garras de Belcebú " con esto concluye este capítulo espero que les agrade, gracias por sus comentarios.**


End file.
